Crossover Trilogy - Dark Elements
by RaceProUK
Summary: Commander Tower dispatches Team Dark to Avalice to investigate the Elemental Crystals after receiving concerning intelligence from Princess Sally Acorn. However, the team finds far more than they bargained for.
1. Prologue

[One‑and‑a‑half years after the Brevon Incident]

In the six months since Dr Eggman's failed assault on the Avalician city‑state of Shuigang, a high‑priority research project has been conducted deep inside Mount Freedom, in the HQ of Mobius's premier defence force, the Guardian Units of the Nation. The project was approved by no less than Commander Abraham Tower himself, after he received reconnaissance intelligence from Princess Sally Acorn, leader of the Knothole Freedom Fighters, about a potential new threat from a quintet of gemstones known to the Avalicians who described them as the 'Elemental Crystals'.

The official word is that these Crystals hold no threat to Mobius, but Commander Tower is not one to take potential threats lightly. Eager to ensure the safety of his fellow people, and of Mobius itself, he immediately commissioned the research, design, and construction of an advanced Genesis Portal Generator, based on a combination of stolen Eggman technology and GUN military research. Even with input from technological geniuses Miles 'Tails' Prower and Rotor Walrus, and computational specialist Nicole the Holo‑Lynx, progress on the Portal Generator had been slower than desired, but proceeded with unstoppable momentum.

After six months, work is finally complete.

* * *

The first to arrive at the landing pad to meet Commander Tower is a white‑headed bat in a black shoulderless bodyglove with pink heart chestplate, knee‑length white boots with pink heart toe tips, and white elbow‑length gloves with rolled pink cuffs. The bat swoops down and across the platform elegantly, pulling up in front of Tower, and saluting as she lands delicately. "Agent Rouge, reporting for duty."

"Glad you could make it at such short notice," Tower salutes back. "I trust I wasn't interrupting anything?"

"Just keeping my skills sharp," Rouge smiles, allowing herself to flirt just a little.

"Government agents shouldn't be engaging in criminal activity," Tower reminds.

"Which is why I handed the gem back the next day," Rouge replies cheekily. "They've since tightened up security, by the way. Is spiky, dark, and handsome here yet?"

"Shadow isn't here," Tower answers. "It wouldn't surprise me if he's late on purpose."

"You know he's not like that," Rouge reminds. "Anyway, I thought you two kissed and made up?"

"It is true that we have a more level understanding than we used to," Tower admits. "But that doesn't mean we see eye‑to‑eye."

"Still worried about the Black Arms?" Rouge asks.

"So long as they pose even a slight threat, they cannot be ignored," Tower explains.

"You worry too much," Rouge teases. "You need to learn to relax."

"I relax by doing my job," Tower states. "Now‑"

Tower is interrupted by the sudden appearance of a black hedgehog with vivid red markings, white chest fur, white gloves with gold bracelets, and white shoes with red trim. "Shadow the Hedgehog, reporting for duty."

"About time," Tower replies. "What took you so long?"

"I'm exactly on time," Shadow replies neutrally.

"He's right, y'know," Rouge confirms, checking her watch. "To the second, in fact."

"As always," Shadow reminds.

"Very well," Tower accepts. "Follow me."

* * *

Half an hour later, deep within the labs, Commander Tower leads Shadow and Rouge into a heavily guarded compact laboratory. Once inside, he dismisses the staff to ensure he, Shadow, and Rouge have total privacy.

"So, you gonna finally tell us what this mission is?" Rouge prompts.

"Six months ago, the Knothole Freedom Fighters learned of a potential new threat to the safety of our world," Tower begins. "Since then, we have been building our own Genesis Portal Generator in this very laboratory."

"This threat is from another dimension, and you want us to deal with it," Shadow concludes.

"Correct," Tower confirms, hiding his frustration at Shadow interrupting. "The dimension in question is home to a planet called Avalice, on which reside five so‑called Elemental Crystals‑"

"Crystals?" Rouge interrupts, her eyes sparkling with desire.

"Yes, Crystals," Tower confirms, once again hiding his frustration. "They are about the size of a deck of cards, and can convey untold amounts of power to those who bear them."

"Like the Chaos Emeralds," Shadow concludes.

"Not quite," Tower corrects, quietly satisfied at his small victory over Shadow. "While the source of the Chaos Emeralds' power is a total mystery, the Elemental Crystals are technological developments of a species that also once boosted the development of Avalician civilisation. Quite what role the Crystals played is unclear, but what is clear is those who have utilised such power have accomplished feats comparable to those accomplished by both Sonic and Shadow when fuelled by the Chaos Emeralds," Tower explains.

"Could these Crystals be more powerful than the Chaos Emeralds?" Shadow asks.

"That's what you're going to find out," Tower informs. "You leave as soon as Omega gets here."

As if on cue, the lab door opens to allow a red‑and‑black bipedal robot to enter.

"Ah, there you are Omega," Tower greets. "Are you ready to depart?"

++All weapons systems are fully functional,++ Omega confirms. ++What do you want me to destroy?++

"Easy, tin man," Rouge advises. "We should work out just how much of a threat these Crystals pose before we do anything rash."

"You just want them for yourself," Shadow asserts disapprovingly.

"We're wasting time," Rouge decides, diverting the subject before it gets uncomfortable.

"Take these," Tower instructs, handing Shadow and Rouge a wristband each. "They contain transponders that will allow us to locate you on Avalice, and a radio to allow communication. Take care of them: they're your only way back."

"What about Omega?" Rouge asks.

++I have a transponder radio installed in my torso,++ Omega informs. ++Thankfully it's small enough to mean I didn't have to sacrifice any ammo capacity.++

"Do you think about anything other than violence and destruction?" Rouge replies.

++Adorable kittens and milkshakes,++ Omega answers. ++We should get started.++

"I agree," Tower asserts, moving over to the control panel. "We've selected a target location that should avoid anyone seeing you appear, yet leave you close enough to your destination to allow you to get there quickly. A word of warning: do not expect the locals to be pushovers."

"Whoever they are, they cannot match the Ultimate Lifeform," Shadow states as fact.

"Sadly, Sonic's not here," Rouge teases. "We're stuck with you."

Shadow replies with a brief unamused snort.

"Portal opening in three… two… one… now!" Tower announces.

The Genesis Portal Generator bursts into life, and moments later, a stable Genesis Portal is established in the holding ring that forms the central part of the structure.

"Good luck," Tower wishes as Team Dark enters the Portal.


	2. Welcome to Avalice

Deep in the heart of Rage Ravine, hidden behind a bank of cherry blossom, lies a modest two‑storey part‑wood part‑stone house built into the base of cliff. On the balcony, a beautiful young vixen with fiery orange fur, vibrant scarlet hair, and a minimalist black bikini lies on a deck chair, soaking in what little warmth the weak sun is giving. After a while, the vixen's ears twitch. "Hey babe," she greets. "Lunchtime already?"

"How are you not cold?" the silver‑furred hare asks, thankful his maroon vest and forest green trousers are keeping back the worst of the chill breeze.

"You mean aside from my luxurious pelt?" the vixen replies, allowing herself a cheeky smile. "Must be my fire affinity keeping me warm."

"HQ phoned," the hare replies, deciding not to respond to the vixen's tease. "Seems they have a quickie for us."

"We're on holiday," the vixen reminds.

"Apparently no‑one else is available," the hare informs.

"Not even the Lovecats?" the vixen asks, referring to her best friend Maria Shanmao and her girlfriend Tai Wong.

"Hanna, are you seriously refusing a mission?" the hare asks knowingly.

Hanna sighs in defeat. "Darn it Rob, you know me too well," she smiles. "Fine, I'm coming. What's the brief?" she asks as she gets to her feet.

"Do you remember when we found that portal that took us to that world with the blue hedgehog and his friends?" Rob asks as they enter the bedroom.

"Ah yes," Hanna recalls, gathering a fresh black halterneck crop top and navy blue capris. "Kidnapping Milla was fun."

"Yes… Well, there's been some suspicious signals detected deep in Rage Ravine, and we've been asked to track them down and see if it's the same thing," Rob explains.

"And now I know why we were called," Hanna sighs. "We're the closest."

"That was a major factor," Rob confirms.

Hanna slips her top on and secures the neck in place. "I assume you know where to look?"

"Yes," Rob confirms. "…to within two square miles," he adds quietly.

Hanna pauses with her capris at her knees. "What?" she asks, growling slightly.

"Yes, I know what we're looking for," Rob assures, answering Hanna's next question before she asks it.

"Well, that's something," Hanna replies flatly, pulling her capris into place. "Come on, let's get this done with."

* * *

Meanwhile, Shadow, Rouge, and Omega are getting their first look at Avalice.

"A whole forest of cherry blossom," Rouge observes. "How can we be sure this isn't just Chun‑nan?"

++Gravity is two percent stronger on this world,++ Omega reports. ++Additionally, the air doesn't contain pollutants of a pattern consistent with that caused by Dr Eggman.++

"Also, our world doesn't have a large swirling vortex in the sky," Shadow points out.

Rouge looks skyward. "Our world has a large floating island kept aloft by the magic of a giant gemstone, yet _that_ is the weirdest thing I've ever seen," she comments. "What do you think it is?"

++Spectral analysis indicates that it is a power source capable of providing the entire planet with a surplus of pure energy,++ Omega informs.

"How can that be?" Shadow asks. "There are no Chaos Emeralds on this planet."

++It is not Chaos energy,++ Omega explains.

"Any idea what sort of energy it is?" Shadow presses.

++None,++ Omega answers.

"We can work that out later," Rouge decides. "Right now, we have a mission to perform. I'll see if there's anything of interest nearby."

Shadow watches Rouge take to the skies and rise above the treeline, then activates his radio. "Commander, are you getting all this?"

"I am," Commander Tower replies, his voice a little distorted over the radio. "While the Elemental Crystals remain your primary objective, I'm making investigation of that vortex a secondary objective."

"We'll do what we can," Shadow acknowledges.

Rouge lands a few moments later and stows her binoculars. "There's a large cliff about five miles north of here, and while I can't be sure, it looks like there's some sort of dwelling at the base of it."

"Then that's where we're going," Shadow decides, running north without waiting for the others to agree.

"Don't you just hate it when he does that?" Rouge sighs. "Come on tin‑can, let's catch up with him."

* * *

Half an hour later, Hanna and Rob arrive at the edge of the area they are to survey, halting to work out a plan.

"How do you want to do this?" Hanna asks.

"Start in the centre and spiral outwards," Rob decides. "Hopefully that will get us results quickly."

"Good," Hanna accepts. "Then I can go back home and sunbathe again."

"I still think it's too cold for that," Rob advises.

"Are you really saying you don't want to see me in that bikini?" Hanna flirts.

"I'd rather see you in nothing at all," Rob flirts back.

"Who wouldn't?" Hanna smirks.

"Hideyoshi Takenaka," Rob teases.

"Only because he's incredibly prudish," Hanna dismisses. "Come on, let's get this over and done with."

* * *

Meanwhile, Team Dark arrives at the base of the cliff, where they find a modest two‑storey part‑wood part‑stone house built into it.

"Quaint," Rouge observes. "Is anyone home?"

++I sense no heat signatures that would indicate the presence of natives,++ Omega informs. ++However, I do sense residual heat signatures that suggest the natives departed from these premises approximately half an hour ago.++

"Then we won't be interrupted," Rouge decides, picking the lock to the front door and entering the house.

"I assume you're not planning to rob the residents," Shadow states flatly.

"Depends if they have anything shiny and expensive," Rouge quips.

"I'm going to make sure she sticks to the mission," Shadow informs Omega. "You stand guard."

++Affirmative.++

* * *

As Rouge breaks into their house, Hanna and Rob come across the Genesis Portal.

"That didn't take long," Rob comments. "And try not to jump through this one," he adds semi‑seriously.

"How can I jump through that?" Hanna asks. "It's not even large enough to poke a hand through!"

"I've seen you take dumber risks," Rob reminds.

"And you've just talked your way out of sex tonight," Hanna informs as she approaches the Portal.

"What can you see?" Rob asks as Hanna peers through the Portal.

"Some sort of hairless ape‑person pointing a gun at my eye," Hanna informs. "He looks pissed off."

"Maybe you should move away," Rob suggests.

"It's not like I'm a threat to him, is it?" Hanna asks as she stands to one side. "I mean, I can't‑"

The sound of a single gunshot is followed almost instantly by the sound of the bullet embedding itself in a tree.

"Huh… In that case, time to go home," Hanna decides.

"You don't want another look?" Rob teases.

"You first," Hanna replies.

* * *

Half an hour later, Hanna and Rob are almost home. However, as they approach the clearing where their house is, they notice an unfamiliar robot standing guard outside the front door. The young couple parks in the treeline, out of sight of the robot.

"What on Avalice?" Rob asks in disbelief.

"Shush," Hanna instructs. "Kill your engine."

Rob shuts off his ATV, Hanna doing the same. The vixen then turns her excellent hearing towards the house. "Two intruders," she informs. "They're in the den, rifling through our stuff."

"And the robot's their lookout," Rob concludes.

"No‑one breaks into our house and gets away with it!" Hanna growls.

"Hideyoshi Takenaka did," Rob reminds.

"That was different," Hanna retorts. "He's a friend. Kinda. Sort of. In a way. It's complicated. Come on, let's sneak in and find out who they are. And then I'll smash their teeth out."

* * *

Ten minutes later, and Shadow and Rouge are still in the house.

"Come on, that's enough," Shadow insists. "Forty minutes, and nothing of value."

"Why the rush?" Rouge replies cheekily. "Besides, I'm almost done."

"Have you found what you're looking for?" a stern female voice interrupts.

Shadow and Rouge turn in surprise to the source of the voice: a furious orange vixen with scarlet hair and violence in her eyes standing in the doorway to the staircase that leads upstairs.

"Uh‑oh," Rouge mutters under her breath.

"What gives you the right to break into our home and rifle through all our stuff?" the vixen demands, advancing on the intruding hedgehog and bat.

"Omega?" Rouge calls.

"He's unavailable," a serious male voice interrupts.

Shadow and Rouge spin to see a silver hare standing in the open front door, Omega slumped on the ground behind him.

"What have you done to him‽" Shadow demands.

"Short‑range EMP," the hare explains. "He'll be fine after a reboot. Now, explain why you're in our house without an invite, or I'll leave you in the hands of my very capable wife."

"And trust me, you _don't_ want to fight me," the vixen growls.

"You dare challenge the Ultimate Lifeform‽" Shadow retorts defiantly.

"Wow, you really call yourself that?" the vixen replies, not even trying to hide her disgust.

"OK, let's all calm down here‑" Rouge begins.

However, before she can finish, Shadow lunges at the vixen, intent on proving his boast true. Unfortunately, his target is Hanna Skarlett, a naturally gifted fighter with impressive skills honed to near‑perfection by over seven years of Red Scarf training. The vixen counters with a crippling gut punch, then follows that with a leg sweep before pinning Shadow in a double armlock. Shadow is none too amused, especially since the whole exchange took no more than four seconds.

"So much for the 'Ultimate Lifeform'," Hanna mocks. "Brought down in four seconds flat by a girl. It would have been quicker, but I was going easy on you. Oh, by the way bat‑brain, don't even _think_ about moving: my husband has a shuriken rifle trained at your head, and he'll fire if you even dare to breathe too hard."

"Believe me, I know," Rouge confirms, her eyes firmly fixed on the end of the hare's primed rifle.


	3. Home of the Skarletts

Ten minutes later, and the Skarletts have Shadow and Rouge bound securely to a folding chair each. Hanna is reclining on the sofa, letting the captives stew while Rob keeps them covered with the shuriken rifle.

"So," Hanna finally begins. "Why did you break into our house?"

"We don't have to tell you anything," Shadow answers defiantly.

"Yes, you do," Rob corrects.

"Let me talk," Rouge decides.

"So long as one of you talks, I don't care who," Hanna informs. "Oh, by the way, I have an extremely low boredom threshold. Interest me, or I give the signal."

"We're here to investigate the Elemental Crystals, determine how much of a threat they present to our world, and neutralise them if necessary," Rouge explains quickly.

The bat's answer takes Hanna and Rob by surprise. For several moments, neither vixen nor hare say a word.

"The Elemental Crystals are extremely dangerous, and quite frankly, if you're here to destroy them, be my guest," Hanna eventually replies, her tone hushed and serious. "The longer they exist, the more likely someone will want them, and that only leads to death and destruction."

"You know about the Crystals then?" Rouge asks.

"I'm the interrogator here, not you," Hanna states firmly. "Why did you break into our house?"

"I just told you," Rouge answers.

"You told me why you're on Avalice," Hanna corrects. "Now, answer my question or find out what it feels like to have a shuriken enter your skull at… How fast does that thing fire again, babe?"

"Four hundred and fifty miles per hour," Rob answers. "Give or take."

"So, why did you break into our house?" Hanna asks for the third time.

"I broke in so we could learn more about this world," Rouge answers.

"There, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Hanna smiles, though her smile is utterly devoid of warmth. "Next question. Do you know what happens to people who break into our home?"

"We're not going to like the answer, are we?" Rouge asks.

"Lucky for you, I'm not in the mood for bloodshed," Hanna informs. "And I'm _certainly_ not in the mood for killing. So, I'll let you two live. I do, however, have one condition."

"And that is?" Rouge asks.

"I join you," Hanna answers.

"We cannot allow that," Rouge refuses.

"Such a shame," Hanna sighs. "In your own time, Rob."

Rob takes aim, puts his finger on the trigger, and‑

"OK, OK! You can join us!" Rouge capitulates.

Rob lowers his rifle. "Good choice."

"What's even better is you really thought we were gonna kill you," Hanna smiles to herself.

"This isn't loaded," Rob grins, showing the empty breach to the captives.

For a full ten seconds, neither Rouge nor Shadow can think of anything to say: they just stare at the empty breach in disbelief.

Suddenly, Hanna bursts out laughing. "We got you good!" she chuckles. "You should have seen the looks on your faces! Oh, that was _so_ worth it!"

"The whole thing… was a _trick‽_ " Rouge asks.

"Makes up for your boss aiming a gun at my face, at least," Hanna offers as explanation. "That is, if hairless ape I saw through that portal was the guy who sent you here."

"That sounds like something Commander Tower would do," Rouge agrees. "Anyway, now you've had your fun, do you mind releasing us?"

"Sure, why not," Hanna agrees as she rises from the sofa.

The vixen makes quick work of cutting the ropes holding Rouge and Shadow in place, her claws slicing through the fibres with almost no resistance. Once free, Shadow stands directly in front of Hanna, blocking her path. "I do not take kindly to people who dare to challenge me," he states, his tone level, yet somehow threatening.

"Cute," Hanna replies, totally unfazed. "You really do believe you're the Ultimate Lifeform. Kinda pathetic, really."

"You're lucky I have a mission to complete," Shadow continues. "Otherwise I'd destroy you right here, right now."

"Boy, you just can't wait to get your tail handed to you again, can you?" Hanna chuckles. "Now step aside: I need to make lunch."

Reluctantly, Shadow steps to one side to allow Hanna to head to the kitchen.

"You really need to work on your social skills," Rouge comments semi‑mockingly, her composure recovered.

"She shouldn't have challenged me," Shadow states with intended finality.

"You shouldn't have boasted," Rouge states with true finality.

"Out of curiosity, are you two married?" Rob asks.

"I have need for no‑one," Shadow answers.

"No‑one would have you anyway," Rouge comments. "And given the choice, I'd rather have that red knucklehead: he at least knows how to have fun."

Shadow simply snorts in dismissal.

"While Hanna's making lunch, how about we reboot your robot?" Rob offers.

"Sure," Rouge agrees. "But beware: he may be a bit aggressive when he comes back online."

"Then you should be the first thing he sees," Rob decides.

Rob and Rouge head outside where Omega is still lying face down on the ground.

"OK, so, how do you turn him on?" Rob asks, unable to find an obvious power switch. "I'm assuming you don't just press Control‑Alt‑Delete."

"There's a switch just here," Rouge indicates. "Flip it twice: that'll wake him up."

Rob waits until Rouge is in position, then flips the switch twice. Almost immediately, Omega stirs, returning to his feet once the boot sequence is complete. ++My apologies Rouge,++ he begins. ++I must have been knocked offline somehow.++

"Don't worry about it, big guy," Rouge assures. "Now, I need to bring you up to date on a few things‑"

++Hostiles detected.++ Omega swivels his torso and points his guns straight at Rob. ++Identify yourself. Do you work for Dr Eggman?++

"Rob Skarlett, no, and get your guns out of my face," Rob answers.

++Request denied.++

"Why?"

++You didn't say 'please'.++

"Omega, leave him alone," Rouge commands.

Omega hesitates a moment, then retracts his guns. ++Very well. But if he attacks me, I will burn him.++

"Noted," Rob acknowledges. "Though if you do, you'll have to answer to my wife."

"Believe me, she's not one to be messed with," Rouge adds. "She took Shadow down in just a few seconds."

Omega pauses a moment in thought. ++In that case, I will not burn you,++ he decides.

"Excellent. Now, let's‑" Rob starts, stopping when he hears a loud thud from inside the house. "‑get Hanna to stop beating up your hedgehog friend," he finishes. "Omega can wait outside."

++I can conduct myself in a civil manner,++ Omega protests.

"But can you fit through the door?" Rob asks.

Omega scans the door and calculates he cannot. ++I have a great idea: I shall wait outside.++

Rob and Rouge re‑enter the house to see Hanna has indeed pinned Shadow to the floor again.

"I've never known someone so willing to be beaten up by a girl," Hanna offers as explanation.

"I will have my victory!" Shadow growls.

"Just drop it, Shadow," Rouge commands.

"But‑"

"Drop it."

Shadow sighs in defeat. "Fine."

"And Hanna, stop beating up our guests," Rob requests.

"I'm not making any promises," Hanna replies, getting off Shadow. "Lunch is ready, by the way."

Shadow leaves the house without saying a single word.

"I guess he's not hungry," Hanna shrugs. "Oh well, his loss: not only can I whip his hide with ease, I can also whip up an _amazing_ chow mein."

* * *

After lunch, during which Rouge explains who Team Dark are, everyone heads outside to find Omega, but no sign of Shadow.

"Wow," Hanna remarks. "I know I embarrassed him badly, but I didn't think he'd be _this_ upset."

"He does this all the time," Rouge informs. "Do you know where he went, Omega?"

++Shadow neglected to inform me of his destination,++ Omega answers. ++I did ask nicely.++

"Run a scan, see if you can find him," Rouge requests.

Omega scans the surrounding area. ++He is close.++

Suddenly, there's a dull thud. Surprised, Rob and Rouge turn to find Shadow has just slammed Hanna to the ground and pinned her there.

"Shadow… why?" Rouge asks.

"It's so he can claim some sort of victory," Hanna guesses. "Pity it isn't going to work."

"Surrender," Shadow demands. "You cannot win."

"You'd think so, but you've made a fatal mistake," Hanna informs.

"I don't make mistakes," Shadow denies.

Hanna wraps her tail around Shadow's head, pulls him off‑balance, then rolls on top of him, pinning him down. "Yes, you do," the vixen gloats, getting to her feet and offering to help Shadow to his.

Shadow refuses Hanna's assistance and gets to his feet. "I tire of this game," he decides. "I have a mission to complete."

"Then stop wasting time attacking me," Hanna replies.

"Returning to more important matters," Rob interrupts, "we need to report in to HQ," he reminds Hanna.

"Then you do that while I take our guests to Shang Tu and show them the Palace," Hanna decides.

"I think they'd rather I go with them," Rob advises. "But you're not going to change your mind, are you?"

"Nope!" Hanna answers, then turns to Team Dark. "Now, who wants to ride with me?"

"I'll run," Shadow decides.

"I'll fly," Rouge decides.

++I have a jetpack,++ Omega informs.

"Fair enough" Hanna shrugs. "Hope you can keep up."

"That won't be a problem," Shadow assures.

"I think it's better for Omega to come with me," Rob decides. "After all, there's still a lot of anti‑robot sentiment around, and we don't want to cause a disturbance."

"Good idea," Hanna agrees. "Oh, and lend Shadow a pair of trousers too."

"I don't wear trousers," Shadow states.

"You do on this planet," Hanna corrects.


	4. A Convenient Meeting

A few hours later, Hanna, Shadow, and Rouge are sat around a table outside a small coffee shop across the road from the Royal Palace, at a table as far away from the other patrons as possible to get a little relative privacy.

"I love this place," Hanna smiles, allowing the scent of her fresh hot chocolate with marshmallows to fill her nose. "Best hot chocolate in the Origin Kingdoms."

"This is pointless," Shadow opines.

"Shush and let the smart people talk," Hanna instructs.

"He has a point though," Rouge replies. "Why are we here?"

"You want to know about the Elemental Crystals, so I've brought you to where they're housed," Hanna explains.

"How come you know so much about them, anyway?" Rouge asks.

"Because me and Rob collected them all originally," Hanna answers. "Also, we've used them on more than one occasion. That's how I know they're so dangerous."

"Where are they now?"

"Under the Palace is the royal research laboratory complex, and deep within that, there's a high‑security vault with a round‑the‑clock guard. The Crystals are locked inside a safe within that vault."

"At least they're securely held," Rouge guesses, sounding relieved.

"They've been stolen twice," Hanna corrects.

"So much for them being secure," Rouge sighs. "What happened?"

"The first time, the Jade Alliance invaded the city, besieged the Palace, and stole the Crystals, leaving several of my friends badly injured, and in one case, dying," Hanna explains. "It later turned out that they were working for an insane off‑worlder who's under the delusion the Crystals are his birth‑right or something, and he had a snake on the inside to help him."

"And the second time?"

"Two of my friends broke in and stole them to help win a civil war in the Gotoshi, again helped by someone on the inside."

"That doesn't exactly reassure us," Rouge informs.

"Don't underestimate how hard both attempts were," Hanna advises. "In both cases, the Palace did everything it could to prevent the theft. They would have successfully defended the second time if it wasn't for the researcher working with the Crystals turning traitor."

"Researcher?" Rouge inquires.

"Never underestimate the desire of the military to learn new ways to kill people," Hanna comments satirically.

A moment later, people start flocking towards the main entrance of the Palace. At first, it's just a trickle, but soon it becomes a flood.

"Interesting," Hanna thinks aloud, finishing her hot chocolate. "Excuse me a moment," she adds, standing and heading towards the Palace.

"Where are you going?" Rouge asks.

"To see if I can get you more up‑to‑date info," Hanna answers as she slips into the flow of people heading to the Palace.

After losing sight of Hanna in the crowd, Rouge decides to follow from the skies. "Wait here," she instructs Shadow before taking off and flying above the crowd.

Shadow watches Rouge fly over the crowd towards the Palace. _This is stupid._

* * *

Inside the Palace's entrance hall, a lavender purple‑haired dragoness and a two‑tone viridian wildcat emerge from the stairway leading up to the Royal Magister's throne room, and make their way towards the main door.

"Why are we helping with these interviews again?" the wildcat asks. "They're so _boring._ "

"I know," the dragoness agrees. "But when it comes to the Crystals, absolute security is a must, and the Magister trusts our opinions."

"But we don't know much about that sort of thing," the wildcat reminds. "Gong and Neera are more experienced."

"They also failed to defend the Kingdom Stone," the dragoness reminds. "But I do agree we're not really the ones to consult."

"It's because we saved the world, isn't it?" the wildcat asks.

"Yep," the dragoness confirms, not sounding happy about it.

"At least we're done for today," the wildcat remarks. "What do you wanna do tonight?"

"Hang out with my best friend and watch bad movies," the dragoness smiles.

"Ooh! Ooh! Can we make inarizushi?" the wildcat asks, unable to contain her anticipation.

"Sure," the dragoness agrees.

"Good afternoon, Miss Lilac and Miss Tea," the head door guard greets as the dragoness and wildcat arrive.

"Please, just call us Lilac and Carol," Lilac insists. "Is it busy outside?"

"Unfortunately, yes," the guard confirms. "We did our best, but rumours spread fast."

Lilac and Carol sigh in unison. "Hopefully there's no young kids with sticky hands this time," Carol wishes. "I don't wanna have to cut out clumps of matted fur again."

"You shouldn't let them stroke you then," Lilac teases.

"You try saying 'no' to adorable kids," Carol retorts cheekily. "Can we go out a secret way?" she asks, her tone more serious.

"I thought you liked the attention?" Lilac asks.

"Eh… I can take it or leave it," Carol shrugs.

"Also, your bike's out front," Lilac reminds.

"Oh yeah… I hope it's alright."

"It'll be fine." Lilac takes a deep breath. "Ready to meet hundreds of adoring fans?"

Carol takes a deep breath. "Let's do this."

The guard opens the door to allow Lilac and Carol to exit, where they find almost four hundred people crowding the bottom of the stairway, held back by a line of Palace guards. Putting on a brave face, the heroic duo makes their way down to the crowd, Carol picking up her bike on the way. Luckily for them, the crowd is well‑behaved, and soon the girls settle into a surprisingly pleasant round of signing autographs and answering simple questions.

That is, until Lilac spots a familiar vixen in the crowd. Surprised, the dragoness simply stands there, staring.

"Um, Lilac, are you OK?" Carol asks.

Lilac snaps back to the real world and turns to Carol. "Sorry, I just thought I saw… Never mind."

Carol looks at Lilac curiously for a moment, then returns to signing autographs and answering questions.

Lilac looks to where she saw the vixen, only to find she's not there. _Must have been my imagination._ Pushing the thoughts to the back of her head, Lilac returns her attention to the crowd.

A few seconds later, she sees the vixen again. This time, the vixen sees her and waves 'hello'.

 _Of all the people…_ Lilac enters the crowd and walks right up to the vixen. "Hanna Skarlett," she greets tersely.

"Sash Lilac," Hanna replies pleasantly with a respectful if insincere nod. "Good to see you again: it's been a while. How are you?"

"Well," Lilac answers briefly.

"And your friends?" Hanna continues.

"Well."

"Come on Sash, how is this a way to talk to an old friend?" Hanna smiles, convincingly feigning innocence. "You can say more than a syllable or two."

"My name is 'Lilac'," the dragoness corrects flatly. "Why are you here?"

"I was in the area, heard you were here, and decided to say 'Hello'," Hanna explains. "And, if you have a spare ten minutes, discuss some important business."

"With all due respect, there's no business between us to discuss," Lilac informs. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way."

"I understand," Hanna replies. "The safety of Avalice can wait for another day."

Lilac halts. _Dammit! She just_ had _to play that card!_ "OK, we'll talk business," she reluctantly agrees.

"Excellent!" Hanna smiles. "Though I'd prefer somewhere a little less public."

"Surely you can discuss it here?" Lilac asks, thinking she's got Hanna beaten.

"Yuánsù jīngtǐ," Hanna replies, in the Mùyǔ form of Classic Yǔyán.

Lilac's expression visibly darkens. "Xīn wēixié?"

"Yěxǔ," Hanna answers cryptically.

"Wǒ míngbái," Lilac acknowledges. "My apologies everyone, but duty calls," she announces to the assembled crowd.

As the disappointed crowd starts to disperse, Carol joins Lilac. "What's _she_ doing here‽" she growls.

"Hello to you, too," Hanna growls back, dropping her pleasant act now the crowd is dispersing.

"She's here on business," Lilac explains. "Play nice. That goes for both of you, by the way: I didn't appreciate being made to look bad in front of that crowd."

"Boo‑hoo," Hanna mocks.

"Just get on with it," Lilac instructs.

"I will, but not here," Hanna replies. "Plus, you need to meet my new friends first."

"You've made new friends?" Carol asks snidely.

"Yes, because unlike you two, I go out and meet new people," Hanna growls back.

"Enough!" Lilac interrupts. "Hanna, introduce us to your new friends."

"Ask nicely," Hanna insists.

"In the name of the Ancients, Hanna, just get on with it," Lilac sighs in frustration.

"I love it when you get annoyed," Hanna smirks. "You can come down now!" she calls to the sky.

A moment later, Rouge lands beside Hanna. "How did you know I was up there?"

"I heard you flapping your wings," Hanna answers, wiggling her ears. "Also, I saw you following me. Anyway, these are two incompetent low‑lifes that once bumbled their way to saving the world, and are now milking it for all it's worth."

"Hanna, I think you should shut up now," Lilac advises, then turns to Rouge. "My name's Sash Lilac, and this is my best friend Carol Tea."

"Pleasure to meet you both," Rouge replies. "I'm Rouge."

"No surname?" Lilac asks.

"Never needed one," Rouge explains. "I get the feeling you and Hanna don't see eye‑to‑eye."

"That obvious, huh?" Lilac smiles. "Yeah, we don't get along, but that's only because I'm a better fighter than she is, and she can't live with being second‑best."

"Third‑best," Carol corrects.

"Of course," Lilac agrees.

"Your arrogance will be your downfall," Hanna growls.

"So, Rouge, how did you become friends with this 'delightful' vixen?" Lilac asks the bat, ignoring Hanna's jibe.

"We only met a few hours ago," Rouge explains. "Me and my team are here to ensure the Elemental Crystals aren't a threat to our world."

"Your team?" Lilac inquires.

"Team Dark: me, Shadow, and Omega," Rouge answers.

 _Odd team name._ "I can personally assure you, the Crystals are protected about as well as it's possible to protect them," Lilac assures.

"They've also been stolen twice," Hanna reminds.

"Which is why the Magister's upping security," Lilac informs. "But we can't talk about that here."

"Jade Creek," Hanna suggests.

Lilac's hair whips twitch slightly, but she remains calm. "As good a place as any, I suppose," she agrees.

"So much for inarizushi," Carol sighs.

"We'll figure something out," Lilac assures. "Where are Shadow and Omega?"

"I'm here," Shadow replies from directly behind Lilac.

The dragoness reacts on instinct: within two seconds, she's slammed Shadow to the ground and pinned him there. An instant later, she realises her mistake. "I'm so sorry!" she apologises, getting off Shadow and offering a hand. "It's just, you surprised me, and‑"

"Whatever," Shadow dismisses, ignoring Lilac's offer of assistance.

"Real bundle of joy, this one," Carol remarks sarcastically.

"That's Shadow," Rouge shrugs.

"I'll send a message to HQ and let Rob know where we're headed," Hanna informs. "He and Omega will meet us there."


	5. At the Lake

As the afternoon turns into evening, the quintet of Hanna, Shadow, Rouge, Lilac, and Carol arrive at the Jade Creek lakeside residence of three of Hanna's friends. As they approach, they find Rob and Omega already present, the latter currently being used as a playground by two diminutive felines armed with shinai and trying to knock each other off, their smiles and giggles revealing they're having a lot of fun doing so.

Hanna halts gently beside Rob and kills her ATV's engine. "So, how long have they been on him?" she asks her husband.

"About ten minutes," Rob answers. "And yes, I did try to stop them."

++It is OK,++ Omega assures. ++I do not mind being a kitten playground. Children are precious, and should be protected and nurtured.++

"They're eighteen and seventeen," Hanna corrects.

Omega pauses for a moment. ++In that case, they are too adorable to burn,++ he decides.

"That's a weird thing to say," Hanna thinks aloud.

A moment later, the leopard is knocked off‑balance by the lynx. Unable to regain her footing, the leopard slips and falls, only to be caught by Omega's claw‑like fingers and deposited lightly on the ground. "Thanks," the leopard smiles as she gets to her feet.

"You're definitely getting better," the lynx compliments from her perch on Omega's head.

"Still no match for you, sadly," the leopard sighs.

"You'll get there," the lynx assures, jumping from Omega's head and landing silently in front of the leopard.

"At least I can understand how you feel when you duel Meanie," the leopard smirks, unable to resist a quick sidelong glance at the vixen.

"Oh great, _she's_ using that name now," Hanna sighs. "So much for my rep."

"Oh, hey, new people!" the lynx chirps, noticing the gruff black hedgehog and bewildered white‑headed bat. "Hello new people! Are you friends with this nice robot man?"

"We're all part of Team Dark, yes," Rouge answers. "My name is Rouge, and this is Shadow."

"Those are funny names!" the lynx giggles.

"How _dare_ you laugh at the Ultimate Lifeform!" Shadow snaps.

For a moment, the lynx and the leopard look like they might be scared or upset. But that conclusion is soon proven a complete falsehood when they both burst into uncontrollable laugher, collapsing in each other's arms.

" _I'll‑_ " Shadow begins.

"Do nothing unless you want to find out what it feels like to have every single one of your quills yanked out and thrust back in point‑first," Hanna interrupts.

"Not while I'm here," Lilac adds.

"But‑" Hanna begins.

"But nothing," Rob interrupts.

Reluctantly, Hanna falls silent.

"My apologies for this," Lilac offers to Rouge. "Hanna can be quite protective of Maria."

Shadow's ears twitch at the sound of the lynx's name. _Maria…_

"Is… Is he OK?" Lilac asks, concerned at Shadow's apparent mood change as the hedgehog walks silently to the edge of the lake and stands there impassively.

"He'll be OK," Rouge assures. "It's just that you've accidentally reminded him of someone he used to be very close to."

"Should I talk to him?" Lilac asks.

"I advise against it," Rouge replies. "Just let him be, and he'll soon return to his usual self."

"Like that's any better," Carol snorts.

"Carol!" Lilac admonishes.

"Can't be mean if it's true," Carol shrugs.

Lilac's about to argue, but stops herself when she realises Carol's right.

"So, why the big meet‑up?" Maria Shanmao asks. "Also, I didn't mean to upset Edgy the Hedgy. Why doesn't he look like other hedgehogs, anyway? All his quills are clumped up, unlike Miss Spiky's, which are all separate, and a much prettier colour than his, and‑"

"You're doing it again," the leopard interrupts teasingly.

"What am I doing?" Maria asks.

"The whole stream‑of‑consciousness thing," the leopard explains.

Maria blushes and giggles in embarrassment. "Sorry," she apologises to the group. "I get a bit carried away sometimes."

"Why hasn't she recognised us yet?" Carol asks suddenly, referring to the leopard.

"Recog‑" the leopard begins, halting when she realises who she's talking to. "Are y‑you… S‑Sash L‑Lilac and C‑Carol T‑Tea?" she stammers nervously, her eyes wide with barely contained excitement.

"The one and only legends of Avalice!" Carol boasts.

Tai squeals in delight as Lilac and Hanna both sigh in disapproval, the former in frustration, the latter in disgust.

"What?" Carol protests. "It's true!"

"Carol, just… Shall we go inside and get to business?" Lilac asks the group, deciding not to bother arguing. "After we've been properly introduced to your new friend of course, Maria."

"Oh! Silly of me not to introduce you to my girlfriend, Tai Wong!" Maria exclaims, unable to hide a wide grin.

"H‑Hi," the leopard shyly waves.

"Told you she was," Carol smirks to Lilac.

"Carol, for the love of the Ancients…" Lilac sighs. "I'll pay you later," she adds almost inaudibly.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Hanna growls.

"I think we should go inside before someone causes a big fight," Rob decides, heading towards the house.

"Good idea," Rouge agrees, following.

One by one, the others follow hare and bat into the house, except for Shadow, who remains lakeside, and Omega, who can't fit through the door. Once inside, Maria and Tai take the chair, Rouge, Lilac, and Carol occupy the sofa, and Hanna and Rob use a couple of foldaway chairs.

"Danny and Sally not in?" Hanna asks.

"They're on a long weekend in Shuigang." Maria explains.

"Pity," Rob opines. "We could have done with Sally's input on this."

"That's quite a career change, military researcher to Red Scarf," Lilac remarks, not without distaste.

"One of necessity," Rob explains, preventing Hanna from making an angry reply. "If it wasn't for her, the Gotoshi would have been utterly consumed by civil war."

"Not that a traitor like yourself would understand," Hanna adds anyway.

"Hanna, a moment?" Rob requests.

With a reluctant sigh, Hanna follows Rob to the hallway that leads to the bedrooms.

"Hanna, I know you hate Lilac, but can you please stow the attitude for now?" Rob asks. "We're meant to be talking business, not playing some pathetic game of one‑upmanship."

"Make me," Hanna challenges.

"When you messaged me, I decided to requisition a pistol from the armoury," Rob informs, revealing the compact tranquiliser pistol hidden under his vest. "I assume you recognise it?"

Hanna takes one look at the pistol. "You wouldn't dare."

"I would, and you know it."

Hanna tries to violently stare Rob into submission.

"Since when has that ever worked on me?" Rob asks.

Hanna accepts defeat. "OK, I'll be nice."

"Good," Rob smiles, hiding the pistol again.

"You owe me though."

"No, I don't."

Hanna curses under her breath. "I don't know why I keep trying to intimidate you: it never works."

"Because you're you," Rob smiles warmly.

Hanna can't help but smile and blush slightly. "Yeah… Let's get back to the den."

"Everything OK?" Maria asks as Hanna and Rob return and retake their seats.

"Yep," Rob confirms.

"You been telling Meanie off?" Maria continues cheekily.

"So, Lilac, do you want to tell Rouge about these new security arrangements?" Hanna interrupts.

"Before I do, can I be sure you're trustworthy?" Lilac asks Rouge.

Rouge removes her wristband and hands it to Lilac. "This has a radio that will link you directly to my commanding officer, Commander Tower," she informs.

Lilac takes the wristband and activates the radio. "Commander Tower, this is Sash Lilac. Do you read me?"

"I read you loud and clear, Miss Lilac," Commander Tower replies, his voice affected by static, but clear nonetheless.

"Just 'Lilac' will suffice, sir," Lilac replies.

"Is that the ape‑man who pointed a gun at me?" Hanna asks. "If so, tell him I do not appreciate people pointing firearms at my eye."

"Did you point a gun at a vixen with cyan eyes?" Lilac asks Tower.

"Yes," Tower confirms.

"Can't say I blame you," Lilac replies, unable to resist a cheeky glance at Hanna, who rolls her eyes in disgust. "I understand you sent Team Dark to our world to investigate the potential threat presented by the Elemental Crystals?"

"That is correct," Tower confirms. "What can you tell me about them?"

"Not much, unfortunately," Lilac answers. "I've only seen them in action once. You're better off talking to the vixen you pointed a gun at earlier, her husband, and her best friend: they have more direct experience."

"Good," Hanna smiles. "I can find out why he wanted to shoot me."

"Maybe I should do the talking," Rob decides, taking the wristband.

"But‑" Hanna begins before being interrupted by Rob clamping her mouth shut.

"Commander Tower, this is Rob Skarlett," Rob introduces. "Me and my wife found your Genesis Portal in the woods about five miles from our home."

"I assure you, I did not intend to harm your wife," Tower explains. "The shot I fired was to discourage you from attacking."

"And it worked well: we retreated afterwards," Rob informs. "Not that we could have done anything through a Portal that small."

"I prefer not to take chances," Tower replies. "What can you tell me about the Elemental Crystals?"

"There are five Crystals, one each for the five elemental energies that permeate our world," Rob begins. "Those elements are Fire, Metal, Wood, Earth, and Water. Use of the Crystals is dependent on having an elemental affinity that matches the Crystal: if your affinity doesn't match, or you have no affinity, the Crystals are inert to you. If your affinity matches however, each allows the bearer to manipulate the corresponding elemental energy with almost zero training. However, access to such extreme amounts of elemental energy can cause severe problems in untrained and/or undisciplined hands. On that fact alone, the Crystals are classified at the highest threat level by the Shang Tu military, and they are contained in a secure guarded vault deep within the Palace. Only two people have access to them: the Royal Magister and General Gong, neither of which have ever been tempted to use them."

"That is somewhat reassuring, at least," Tower acknowledges. "However, it's not enough for me to accept that they are not a threat to my world. What are the security arrangements surrounding the Crystals?"

"I'll answer that one," Lilac volunteers, reclaiming the wristband. "The Crystals are stored inside a combination safe fitted with a glass relocker, and this is in a vault with a solid steel door that is secured with a practically unhackable electronic combination lock. Outside the vault is a permanent guard that never numbers less than two. The vault and all approaches are extensively covered by CCTV, all of which is monitored around the clock. There are only three people that have access codes. Two you have already been told about; the third, a military researcher, was selected earlier today after a very long and detailed vetting process that involved input from both myself and my best friend, two of the trio that once saved this entire world from an alien warlord who deliberately drove the Origin Kingdoms into civil war so he could steal the Kingdom Stone, the power source that allows Avalician civilisation to exist. It also involved input from both General Gong, head of the Shang Tu army, and Neera Li, chief advisor to the Magister."

"How thoroughly are the security procedures tested?" Tower asks.

Lilac hesitates. "That is an excellent question, sir."

"I recommend you arrange a test as soon as possible," Tower suggests. "In fact, I'd like to offer Team Dark as testers: Rouge is a seasoned jewel thief, and Shadow has abilities beyond most."

"Thank you," Lilac replies. "Me and Carol will form a second team: our insider knowledge will help find the more obscure weaknesses."

"And me and Rob will be the third team," Hanna volunteers.

"Absolutely not!" Rob and Lilac chorus.

"There's no way we're letting you anywhere the Fire Crystal," Rob explains.

"I agree," Lilac adds.

"And don't bother arguing," Rob finishes. "We won't change our minds."

"Fine," Hanna sighs in defeat.

"Wh‑What about us?" Tai asks.

"Are you _crazy‽_ " Maria gasps in surprise. "You know I can't go to Shang Tu!"

"Oh yeah," Tai remembers.

"I don't follow," Lilac admits.

"Well, the thing is… I might have been a naughty kitty and helped steal the Crystals," Maria reveals quietly. "But I had a good reason to do so: Hanna was paralysed, and we needed to end the Gotoshi Naisen," she adds in protest.

"And Sally was your inside helper," Lilac concludes. "That certainly explains the Magister's decision to increase security."

"I'm really sorry," Maria apologises. "But the Magister thinks I'm dead, and if he ever finds out I'm alive, I… I don't wanna think about it."

"I know you did what you had to do," Lilac assures.

"Ooh! I have an idea!" Carol interrupts. "Remember that trick we played on Hanna?"

"Don't," Hanna growls.

"Oh yes, I remember," Lilac replies to Carol, deliberately ignoring Hanna. "What was it we did again exactly?"

"I sw‑" Hanna begins before being interrupted by Rob clamping her mouth shut again.

"Oh! Why didn't I think of that?" Maria interjects suddenly.

"Think of what?" Tai asks, confused.

"Bleach my fur white and be a snow kitty!" Maria chimes.

"But I like you green," Tai replies, stroking Maria's olive cheek fur.

"It'll grow back within a week," Maria assures.

"I'll contact the Magister first thing tomorrow," Lilac decides.


	6. Stories of the Past

With the plan for the next day worked out, attention turns to more immediate matters.

"I'm hungry," Carol announces.

"Me too," Lilac admits. "We should head home."

"Nonsense!" Maria chimes. "Have dinner here!"

"We don't want to impose," Lilac replies.

"You're not imposing," Maria assures. "Plus, we were going to make inarizushi‑"

"I'll help!" Carol volunteers enthusiastically.

"Then I guess we're eating here tonight," Lilac happily accepts.

"And obviously, Meanie and Fluff‑Tail can stay too!" Maria adds.

"Are you sure?" Rob asks.

"We have _loads_ to go around!" Maria assures.

"In that case, we'll stay too," Rob confirms.

"Fhhkhng grrrt," Hanna mumbles. "Nww lht gh mm mh."

"Are you going to behave?" Rob asks cheekily.

Hanna sighs in defeat. "I prmmss."

Rob releases Hanna. "I'll hold you to that promise."

"We should get dinner started," Maria decides, just about suppressing a giggle.

"I'll help," Carol volunteers, following Maria and Tai to the kitchen.

"I should go get Shadow," Rouge decides.

"If I may, I'd like to speak with him," Lilac volunteers.

"You can try," Rouge answers. "But don't be surprised if he doesn't respond."

"I think I'll get him to talk," Lilac replies.

Hanna waits until Lilac is outside before speaking again. "I hope he breaks her face," she admits.

Rob and Rouge stare at her disapprovingly.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" Hanna asks.

* * *

Outside, Lilac stops beside Shadow at the side of the lake, and initially, simply stands in silence, looking out over the lake.

"What do you want?" Shadow asks eventually.

"Who was Maria?" Lilac asks.

"None of your business," Shadow answers.

"I know what it's like to lose someone special," Lilac admits.

Shadow remains silent.

"Six months ago, when Eggman came to Avalice and attacked Shuigang, we had to battle against a robotic duplicate of me," Lilac begins. "With Sonic, Tails, and Amy occupied fighting Metal Sonic, and Maria Shanmao in the Palace recovering the Chaos Emeralds, it was up to me, Carol, Sally, Antoine, and Bunnie to defeat my copy. It should have been easy, but the robot fought like… Anyway, she dealt with Sally, Antoine, and Bunnie with disturbing ease, rendering all three unconscious. I… I hesitated, and Carol didn't, and… Metal Lilac killed my best friend,"

"Yet she's alive," Shadow observes.

"Thanks to the Chaos Emeralds reviving her," Lilac explains.

"No‑one brought Maria back," Shadow reveals.

"She must have meant a lot to you."

"More than you know."

"Tell me about her."

Shadow hesitates. "Maria Robotnik is the only person I've ever called a friend. She was the grand‑daughter of my creator, Gerald Robotnik. Maria suffered from a potentially fatal illness, and as a result, was unable to set foot on the planet below. However, that didn't stop her dreaming of walking on it regardless. During our time on Space Colony ARK, we grew very close."

"She sounds lovely," Lilac opines.

"It all came to a brutal end," Shadow continues. "GUN was paranoid about Gerald's work, and attacked ARK, aiming to wipe out everyone, including me. I was the only survivor."

"What happened to Maria?"

"She was shot dead right in front of me."

"My most sincere condolences."

"Her last wish was for me to 'bring hope to humanity'."

"A noble wish."

"I almost destroyed my world seeking revenge."

"That's… less noble."

"In the end, I helped save it."

"That's good."

"Don't patronise me."

"Sorry."

For a few moments, both dragon and hedgehog look over the lake in silence.

"It's obvious you don't have happy memories of this place," Shadow observes.

"If it wasn't for Carol, this lake would be my grave," Lilac admits. "In fact, it kinda is. For a part of me, anyway."

Shadow doesn't reply, but it's clear he's waiting for Lilac to continue.

"I'd gone in alone to face Brevon," Lilac continues, subconsciously taking hold of a hair whip. "I really did think I could take him on and win, and save my friend Torque too. But I was a fool. I was captured, and… had my hair whips cut off… sorry." Lilac pauses to wipe away a tear.

"You were tortured," Shadow concludes.

"Brutally," Lilac confirms. "A normal Avalician would have died."

"But you didn't."

"Dragons are surprisingly durable. We can withstand punishment that would kill other Avalicians."

"You must have longer lifespans too."

"I can expect to live a few hundred years," Lilac confirms. "Or about three or four times longer than other Avalicians."

"Yet you still form relationships with others."

"Of course."

"Even though you'll outlive them all."

"You said you were created?" Lilac asks, changing the subject.

"As part of a research project aiming to create new medical cures," Shadow confirms.

"If this isn't too impertinent, how old are you?"

"I was created over fifty years ago."

Lilac is stunned into silence. "You look so young," she finally manages.

"I don't age," Shadow explains.

"How come?"

"By any reasonable definition, I'm immortal."

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

Shadow simply shrugs.

A few moments later, a voice calls from the house: "Dinner's ready!"

Lilac turns to head back to the house. "Coming?"

Shadow takes a moment before replying "Yes."

* * *

Lilac and Shadow enter the den to find Maria and Tai in the chair, Rob and Rouge on the sofa (leaving a space for Shadow), and Carol sat on top of a wooden chest, and a small feast's worth of inarizushi on the coffee table. There's no sign of Hanna Skarlett.

"Did she finally get fed up and leave?" Lilac asks.

"No," Hanna admits from inside the chest.

"She refused to behave," Rob explains.

"It was either this or be tranq'd," Hanna adds.

Lilac suppresses a giggle. "So, you chose the _more_ embarrassing option?"

"I… didn't think it through," Hanna admits quietly.

"I promise not to rub it in too much," Lilac replies, helping herself to a modest plateful of sushi before sitting deliberately heavily on the chest.

"Mature," Hanna sneers.

"From the vixen who behaved so badly she got locked in a chest," Lilac retorts.

If she wasn't locked in the chest, everyone would have seen Hanna make to reply, then decide against it.

"It's not the first time her naughtiness has got her locked in a chest," Maria reveals.

"Don't," Hanna instructs.

"Oh, I haven't heard this story," Lilac smiles with anticipation. "Please, don't be afraid to share it."

"Don't even _think_ about it," Hanna commands.

"You can't stop me!" Maria sings. "So, anyway, it was my last week of Scarves basic training, and I was doing _really_ badly. Luckily, Leaders Kyokan and Song are very nice ladies, and they arranged for Meanie to help me‑"

"They _tricked_ me into helping you," Hanna corrects, growling slightly.

"‑and Meanie agreed!" Maria continues, ignoring Hanna's interruption. "The first two days were all about getting the right look‑"

"The right _gorgeous_ look," Tai flirtingly interrupts.

Maria giggles and blushes a little. "Shush you," she flirts back. "On the third day, Meanie got me to start taking risks. First, it was little stuff, but by the end of the day, we were breaking into Leader Kyokan's sanctum to steal something from her."

"Let me guess: that was Meanie's idea," Lilac guesses, deliberately using Maria's nickname for Hanna, and earning an irritated growl from the vixen herself.

"Obviously," Maria confirms. "Anyway, I got away, but Leader Kyokan caught Meanie. I didn't see her again until the following morning, when I got to the small training room we were using to find a large chest in the middle. I was confused, and called out for Meanie to explain. Guess where she was?"

"You mean…" Carol begins, unable to hide her amusement.

"Yep!" Maria chimes. "Leader Kyokan had locked Meanie in the chest! And she did a great job: it took over five _hours_ to undo all the locks and stuff!"

For a moment, everyone is silent, but Lilac cannot hold it in. She tries vainly, letting out a quiet chuckle before losing control and laughing so hard she falls off the chest. An instant later, Carol and Tai join in, and before long, the laughter has swept the room, except for Shadow, who remains resolutely impassive, and Hanna, who is seething inside the chest.

Eventually, Lilac calms down enough to speak again. "Sorry," she chuckles as she climbs back on the chest. "I just couldn't help myself!"

"I never knew it was possible to hate you more than I already did," Hanna growls.

"That day was the first time in my life I ever laughed," Maria reveals suddenly.

The revelation drains the room of laughter, and replaces it with a concerned sombreness.

"Oh, I uh… I didn't mean to kill the mood," Maria informs quietly.

"How old were you?" Rouge asks.

"Twelve," Maria answers.

"And who are the Scarves?" Rouge continues.

"The Red Scarves are a guild of ninja assassins, and you're in a room with four current members and two traitorous former members," Hanna explains.

"Excuse me, who saved the world?" Carol asks cheekily.

"Maria, twice," Hanna answers.

"Nothing on the same scale as you two though," Maria humbly corrects, blushing.

"Wait a moment," Rouge directs to Maria. "You joined an assassins' guild aged _twelve‽_ "

" _Anything_ was better than my former life," Maria explains, sadness in her eyes; Tai cuddles the lynx closely in comfort. "Besides, I now have a group of great friends, a wonderful life, and most importantly, someone who loves me and whom I love," Maria continues, her eyes now sparkling with joy; she cuddles the now‑blushing Tai lovingly. "Anyway, Tails is eight and Cream is six, and their group saves your world and fights that icky Eggman all the time."

"Point taken," Rouge concedes, recalling the age span of the Knothole Freedom Fighters, and how both Sonic and Princess Sally Acorn had been fighting against Eggman since the age of five.

"Can I come out now?" Hanna asks suddenly. "I'm getting paraesthesia."

"Are you going to behave?" Rob replies.

Hanna sighs in frustration. "Can I at least stretch my legs and get my circulation going again?"

"I think we've been cruel to her long enough," Maria decides.

"Yeah," Lilac agrees, sliding off the chest. "Kinda feel a bit bad about it, if I'm honest."

"Don't worry about it," Rob assures. "The whole thing was my idea anyway."

With Lilac and Carol now off the chest, Rob unlocks it and opens it.

"You're sleeping on the sofa tonight, by the way," Hanna decides as Rob helps her out the chest.

"Fair enough," Rob accepts.

"I'm going out for a walk," Hanna announces, leaving the house without even looking back, limping slightly as her circulation starts to recover.

* * *

When Hanna returns fifteen minutes later, arrangements have been made for Team Dark to spend the night at Jade Creek, although only Rouge accepts the offer of the spare room. Shortly after, Lilac and Carol depart, returning home to Dragon Valley.

"Are you sure you two don't mind Team Dark staying here?" Rob asks Maria and Tai as he and Hanna prepare to leave themselves.

"Saves them having to come back here first thing in the morning," Maria explains. "Plus, it gives us more time to plan and stuff."

"Are you sure we can't help out?" Hanna asks Rob.

"I don't want you anywhere near the Fire Crystal if I can help it," Rob explains. "And before you argue, I know you agree with me."

"I hate when you're right," Hanna sighs in defeat. "Good luck tomorrow," she wishes Maria and Tai.

"We'll be fine," Maria assures.

"I'll make sure Maria is safe," Tai promises.

"I know you will," Hanna smiles.


	7. Preparations

With Lilac and Carol back in Dragon Valley, Hanna and Rob back in Rage Ravine, and Maria and Tai retired to Maria's room for 'some private time' (as the lynx worded it), Rouge brings Omega up to date, reports to Commander Tower, then joins Shadow by the side of the lake. "Doing your solo brooding thing again?" she asks cheekily.

"Funny," Shadow replies monotonically.

"What do you think of our new friends?"

Shadow pauses a moment. "On balance, they seem a decent assortment, if a little unusual. That vixen though, she's a dangerous, possibly fatal liability. Yes, she helped us, but I can tell there's something about her, a hidden power that, if unleashed, will only lead to death and destruction."

"She doesn't wear inhibitor rings like you do," Rouge agrees. "And the way her husband talked about those Crystals, it seems they're the conduit Hanna needs to unlock that hidden power. Well, one of them anyway, because of this whole elemental affinity thing. I'm glad her husband's keeping her side‑lined. What about the others?"

"The hare's OK, I guess," Shadow opines. "My only concern is his ability to control his wife, and whether his wife controls him."

"You can use their names, you know," Rouge teases. "What's your take on Lilac and Carol?"

"They're an interesting pair," Shadow answers. "They remind me of Sonic and Tails in so many ways, yet I couldn't shake the feeling they're not as comfortable with being heroes as Sonic and Tails are. Still, they strike me as people we can trust."

"And the felines?"

Shadow sighs. "The lynx's name is an uncomfortable coincidence, and her attitude is too childlike for someone her age, but there's no doubt in my mind we can trust her and her girlfriend."

Rouge pauses a moment in surprise. "It's not like you to trust people so quickly."

"You don't agree with me."

"It's not that, I'm just being cautious. After all, the two felines are ninja assassins by trade."

"I was created to deliver the Chaos Emeralds to the Black Arms so they could harvest the whole population," Shadow reminds. "Yet I fight to protect our world."

"While you have a point, I prefer to remain sceptical," Rouge explains. "We should get some rest."

"Very well," Shadow agrees, following Rouge into the house.

* * *

Deep into the night, with everyone fast asleep, a celestial object approaches Avalice. To an astronomer, the object would look like an unusually dark comet, and beyond an academic curiosity, wouldn't be given a second look. Anyone who does however would notice the comet has several unusual red streaks, and if the object was tracked, it would be found to follow a path only possible by using an on‑board propulsion system.

The object drifts into position behind Avalice's moon, concealing itself from the modest Coalition flotilla orbiting the planet. Deep within its core, the captain of the vessel considers his options. _It has been far too long since we last fed, but this planet isn't ready for harvesting. However, we cannot survive much longer without feeding._

 _We'll have to be careful._

* * *

On board the Coalition flagship, the radar operator notices an unusual signal. "Commander? You may want to look at this."

The commander stirs from his light snooze. "What is it?"

"I'm… not sure," the operator reports. "The signals keep blinking in and out of existence."

The commander descends from his command chair and stands over the operator, analysing the screen. "Probably just a cluster of meteors."

"I'm not so sure, commander," the operator opines. "The most likely trajectory puts their origin as the moon."

The commander ponders the implications. "Do we know if there's been any meteor strikes on the moon?"

"None that we've detected," the operator informs. "But then we don't track objects that small that far out."

The commander considers the options. "Keep track of them, and alert me if there's any change in their trajectory."

"Aye‑aye, commander."

* * *

The meteor storm hits the atmosphere of Avalice, creating half a dozen brilliant streaks of light across the sky. A casual observer would see these streaks eventually fade into nothingness, and mistakenly conclude that the meteors burned up. However, these are not meteors, but drop‑pods originating from the comet‑vessel.

The dropships land deep in the wilderness, many miles from civilisation, and noticed only by a smattering of the local fauna. Ten minutes later, a horde of creatures emerges from the drop‑pods, and vanishes into the undergrowth.

* * *

Late the following morning, Lilac and Carol arrive at Shang Tu Royal Palace for their appointment with the Magister. After once again being forced to deal with an adoring crowd, they eventually get into the relative calm of the Palace.

"Can we wear disguises next time?" Carol asks once the main doors are closed.

"We've tried that before," Lilac reminds. "Someone _always_ recognises us."

"We just need better disguises," Carol suggests.

"You can design them then," Lilac decides. "Ah, General Gong's here to meet us," she adds, spotting the portly armoured panda approaching.

"Lilac, Carol, always a pleasure," Gong greets. "I have to admit, your call this morning was a surprise."

"We think it's a good idea to test the Crystals' defences before we have to rely on them," Lilac explains.

"I agree," Gong replies. "They've been stolen twice: I won't let it happen a third time. Shall we head upstairs?"

"Lead on, general."

As they follow General Gong, Carol whispers to Lilac, "You know it was Tower's idea, right?"

"Yes, but he doesn't need to know that," Lilac whispers back.

Carol simply shakes her head in disapproval.

* * *

In the throne room, Lilac and Carol have just finished outlining their plan for three teams of two to test the Crystals' defences that night. The Magister is in approval of the idea, but he has some concerns.

"While I agree with the idea in principal," he starts, "I have reservations about enlisting the services of two active Red Scarves and two citizens from outside the Origin Kingdoms, given that the two times the Crystals have been stolen, once was by the Jade Alliance of the Gotoshi Republic, and once by active Red Scarves, the latter turning one of my best engineers to their cause."

"I understand your concern," Lilac replies. "However, I have known these two Scarves for a long time, and can vouch for their integrity. As for the other pair, I accept full responsibility if they steal the Crystals."

"What‽" Carol asks in surprise. "Why not just tell them they can't do it? Also, when did you decide this?"

"It was my idea," Lilac reminds.

"It was Commander Tower's idea," Carol corrects. "So, don't go volunteering to take the blame. Not by yourself, anyway."

"Whoever is to take the responsibility, this is a request of considerable magnitude, trusting these people we've never met," the Magister informs.

"Then we should all meet as a group," Lilac suggests.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the lakeside house in Jade Creek, Tai Wong waits in Maria's room for the lynx to finish bleaching her fur arctic white, listening to her favourite music on her personal stereo while she waits. Luckily, she doesn't have to wait for long: Maria enters the room wrapped in her bathrobe, the hood pulled over her head so far, it's almost covering her eyes. "It's done," she announces.

Tai turns off her personal stereo and removes the earphones. "Don't keep me in suspense," she flirts.

Maria checks the door is properly closed, then throws her bathrobe off, revealing her fur is now dazzling white from ear‑tip to toe.

"Woah," Tai breathes in surprise. "I didn't realise just how _bright_ you'd be!"

"Did I get every bit?" Maria asks, twirling on the spot.

"Every single strand," Tai confirms.

"Yay!" Maria grins. "And don't worry: I'll be green again within a week," she adds, reaching for one of her teal dresses.

"I think you should wear a different dress," Tai suggests. "To complete the illusion."

Maria pauses briefly. "What about this one?" she asks, taking a backless red dress with a white hem from her wardrobe.

"That'll work," Tai agrees. "Where did you get it from?"

"About six months ago, I found myself on the planet Team Dark come from," Maria explains as she begins to get dressed. "Lilac got really badly hurt, and the only thing we had to bandage her with was strips from my dress. I had to use so much, what was left wasn't really a dress anymore. So, Amy Rose lent me one of hers."

"And you still have it?" Tai asks, intrigued.

"I… forgot to give it back," Maria admits, blushing. "How do I look?" she asks once the dress is in place.

"Cute and pretty, as always," Tai smiles warmly.

"What name should I go by?" Maria asks, unavoidably blushing even more.

"Why not 'Amy'?" Tai suggests.

"It is a cute name," Maria agrees. "Not as cute as yours, of course," she adds flirtatiously.

"Keep this up, I might have to do something about it," Tai flirts back.

"And just what will you do?" Maria retorts playfully, faking defiance.

Tai responds by jumping on Maria and bundling them both onto the bed, where they surrender to passion.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the house, Rouge is resting in the shade of the trees near the lake shore, though she's finding it a little tricky to relax due to Shadow's restlessness. "Something on your mind?" she eventually asks.

"No," Shadow denies.

"Then sit down and stop being annoying," Rouge instructs.

But Shadow doesn't sit. "If you insist, it feels like something's going to go wrong."

Rouge opens one eye quizzically. "You worry too much."

Shadow doesn't reply, but it's now clear there's something seriously troubling him.

"OK, spit it out," Rouge instructs, abandoning her attempts to relax.

"Last night, I felt a… presence of some sort," Shadow explains.

"Uh‑huh."

"You don't believe me."

"You've given me nothing worth believing," Rouge explains. "For all I know, this is just you being moody again. It's an annoying habit, by the way."

"Noted," Shadow dismisses.

Rouge's ears twitch at the sound of the house phone ringing. Leaving Shadow to brood in peace, the bat returns to the house to find a slightly ruffled Maria has answered the phone already.

"Really?… I know, but what if he recognises me?… Pure white, and wearing a red dress… I will be, yes… 'Amy Rose'… OK… Yeah, we'll all be there… Of course… He is a bit too big and scary, yeah… OK. See you soon!" Maria hangs up. "You ready for a royal visit, Rouge?" she asks without looking.

"How did you know it was me?" Rouge asks, confused.

"I have terrific hearing, and have trained myself to pick up even the smallest sounds," Maria explains, turning to face the bat. "It's one of the things that makes me a stealth specialist."

"Who wants to meet us?"

"The Magister. He wants to see all of us before we test their security tonight, to make sure we're all trustworthy enough not to run away with five magic gemstones that give superpowers."

Rouge activates her wrist communicator. "Commander Tower?"

"Yes Rouge?" Tower replies.

"We're going to meet the Royal Magister to discuss tonight's test," Rouge informs. "I assume you'd like to speak to him?"

"If possible, yes," Tower confirms.

"Thought so," Rouge smiles to herself.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Maria, Tai, Shadow, and Rouge arrive at the entrance to the Royal Palace of Shang Tu, where they wait for Lilac and Carol. Their wait is brief, as the dragoness and her wildcat friend arrive to meet them less than a minute later. After clearing the four guests past security, Lilac and Carol escort them up to the throne room, where the Magister is waiting with both General Gong and Neera Li. As they enter the throne room, Maria tenses, scared that she'll be recognised and arrested on the spot. However, a reassuring look from Tai (and a gentle comforting squeeze of the hand) calms her nerves.

The meeting proceeds smoothly, much to everyone's relief, especially Maria's. The Magister believes her assumed name is genuine without question, a belief helped by Maria pushing her naturally soprano voice down to a contralto, and suppressing her cuter speech patterns. However, the lynx cannot shake the feeling that Neera Li has seen through her ruse, as the panda keeps glancing at her quizzically.

Luckily, Neera decides not to act on her suspicions. The meeting ends without incident, and a couple of hours later, with afternoon turned into evening, the six are back at the lakeside house in Jade Creek.

"By the Ancients, am I glad that's over!" Maria sighs, flopping into the chair.

"You did great," Tai compliments, joining her girlfriend in the chair.

"I think Neera saw through me though," Maria adds.

"From what you've told me, if she'd exposed you, she would have incriminated herself in the process," Tai reminds. "And she doesn't strike me as the sort to willingly admit her mistakes."

"The important thing is, we can proceed as planned tonight," Lilac assures.


	8. The Test

At the stroke of midnight, three teams of two thieves start their mission. Their target: the Elemental Crystals vault deep within the laboratory complex under the Shang Tu Royal Palace.

The three pairs each adopt a different strategy to get into the Palace. The dragoness and wildcat have apparently drawn the short straw, and are infiltrating via the storm drains and sewers. The lynx and leopard have a much more comfortable ingress via the offices of the civil service, and the bat and hedgehog opt for an aerial approach.

"This is humiliating," Shadow grumbles as he hangs from Rouge's hands.

"Sonic never complains when Tails gives him a lift," Rouge comments. "In fact, he enjoys it. Also, you need to lose some weight," she adds cheekily.

"You never complain about carrying Omega," Shadow reminds.

"His jetpack helps," Rouge explains. "Anyway, we're nearly there."

A couple of minutes later, Rouge deposits Shadow on the roof of the Palace's main tower, then lands beside the hedgehog. A quick search locates a suitable ingress, and the duo begins their infiltration.

* * *

Meanwhile, the pair of felines approach the base levels of the Palace, sticking to the shadows to minimise the chances of detection. Unlike Shadow and Rouge, Maria and Tai communicate in near‑silence, relying on sophisticated hand signals developed and perfected by the Red Scarves over its long history. The few vocalisations they do emit are primitive sounds that remain encoded in their genetics as the remnants of pre‑sapient Avalicians, selected to blend in with the natural sounds of the local fauna, yet remain distinctive to their trained ears.

Working with practiced speed, Maria and Tai quickly disable the few guards patrolling the rear approach to the Palace, taking care not to cause any lasting harm. Once the coast is clear, the felines scale the walls to the office levels, and almost immediately find an open window that allows them ingress into the Palace itself.

* * *

In stark contrast to the other two pairs, Lilac and Carol have a casual stroll through the sewers to the accessway Carol used during the Jade Alliance's invasion of Shang Tu and assault on the Palace.

"This is just like the old days, before we became world‑famous heroes," Carol smiles to herself.

"Stay focussed," Lilac cautions. "This is an important mission."

"I know," Carol accepts. "But when was the last time we did anything like this?"

Lilac thinks for a few moments. "Wow, it's been a long time," she admits.

"Admit it, you miss it," Carol teases.

"We're not criminals anymore," Lilac reminds. "We're heroes, and should behave as such."

Carol eyes Lilac suspiciously.

"OK, I admit it, I do miss this," Lilac reluctantly admits.

"Thought so," Carol grins cheekily.

"OK, OK, keep your tail on," Lilac replies, unable to resist a little smile of her own.

"You do know you're allowed to enjoy this, right?" Carol asks.

"I'm focussed on the task at hand," Lilac answers.

Carol doesn't reply, instead waiting for Lilac to come clean.

"OK, I admit it, I think this will be a lot of fun," Lilac eventually admits.

"Knew it," Carol grins cheekily.

"So, where's this accessway?" Lilac asks, returning to the task at hand.

"A few hundred yards ahead," Carol answers.

* * *

In the uppermost levels of the Palace, Rouge and Shadow are searching for a way down.

"I'm surprised there aren't any guards up here," Shadow observes.

"Obviously, they're not expecting aerial insertions," Rouge adds. "Besides, you put security where it matters. Ah, here we go: make yourself useful and give me a hand."

With Shadow's assistance, Rouge prises the doors open to a long elevator shaft.

"This is your way down?" Shadow asks.

"Why not?" Rouge replies with a little cheek.

"You're not carrying me," Shadow insists.

"Then you're on your own," Rouge decides, dropping into the shaft and drifting down at a swift yet safe speed.

Shadow peers down the elevator shaft as Rouge disappears into the darkness. _It's not as strong here as it is on our world, but it's strong enough._ Shadow closes his eyes, focusses, then drops into the elevator shaft, using numerous short‑range Chaos‑powered teleports to catch up with Rouge just as she gets to the elevator car itself.

"So, you _can_ use Chaos Control here," Rouge smirks.

"Yes, but it's not as easy as it is at home," Shadow clarifies.

"How close to the bottom do you think we are?"

Shadow thinks a moment. "All the way down."

"Excellent."

Rouge flies up to the nearest doors, Shadow teleporting alongside her a moment later. Together, they prise open the doors and exit into an empty corridor. After quickly re‑orienting themselves, they locate the stairwell, and descend the final storey to ground level. Rouge reaches for the door handle to exit into the main entrance hall, but hesitates. Carefully, she places an ear on the door and listens for any signs of life on the other side. A quick signal informs Shadow that she has heard a trio of guards approaching. Shadow acknowledges, and moves into position.

Rouge waits until the guards are almost at the door, then opens it, flying up to hover above as the door swings open. The guards pause, then enter the stairwell, their crystal‑tipped staffs lowered in combat readiness.

They never get the chance to use them.

Rouge slams the door shut behind the guards, Shadow blinding them with a Chaos‑fuelled flash of light as they turn. Their vision temporarily disabled, the guards are helpless against the hedgehog and the bat, and within five seconds, all three guards lay unconscious in an undignified heap.

"I'm glad we're doing this without Omega," Rouge comments idly as she and Shadow bind the guards to each other and the balusters with their own handcuffs.

"He's not known for subtlety," Shadow agrees.

With the guards secure, Rouge leads Shadow out into the entrance hall, where they stick to the shadows as much as possible. However, halfway across from the stairwell to the lab entrance, Shadow stumbles and drops to one knee.

"Are you OK?" Rouge whispers, concerned at Shadow's faltering.

"I'm fine," Shadow assures, recovering quickly.

"Are you sure?" Rouge presses.

"Let's focus on the mission," Shadow insists.

 _He's not letting on, but there's something wrong._ Rouge pushes the concern to the back of her mind, and the duo resume their approach to the labs.

* * *

Unknown to both hedgehog and bat, Shadow's faltering was seen by Maria and Tai from behind a vent grille. The felines exchange a concerned look, then resume their silent infiltration.

* * *

Meanwhile, blissfully unaware of Shadow's faltering, Lilac and Carol are inside the laboratory complex, timing sprints down the corridors to avoid being caught by the security cameras. After a few minutes, they find a place to rest briefly out of sight of all the cameras.

 _Feeling thrill. Bad?_ Lilac signs.

 _Kidding, right?_ Carol signs back.

 _Feels wrong,_ Lilac replies.

Carol shakes her head in amused disappointment. _Loosen up._

Lilac takes a deep breath. _Let's continue._

* * *

Moments later, Shadow and Rouge break into the lab complex, Shadow using focussed Chaos Control to break the lock. The effort leaves Shadow slightly dizzy, causing Rouge more concern, but again, he recovers quickly.

With careful swiftness, the duo work their way down the corridors, Rouge flying above the cameras' field of view, Shadow disabling them with single Chaos Spears that sever power supply wires. However, the effort takes its toll on Shadow, and he's forced to hide out of sight of the cameras for a few moments to rest and recover his strength.

Rouge lands beside him, taking care to remain out of sight of the cameras. "You can't keep lying to yourself," she informs. "Something is definitely wrong."

Shadow sighs in defeat. "Chaos is weak on this world, and it's taking more of my strength to tap into it."

"Then don't use Chaos Control," Rouge instructs. "Use your Spin Attack instead."

"We're testing security," Shadow reminds. "We shouldn't be destroying anything unless absolutely necessary."

"Given the alternative is this, I say it's necessary," Rouge advises.

Shadow pauses a moment. "I fear you're right," he admits. "OK, let's continue."

* * *

After a lengthy series of sprints, Lilac and Carol finally arrive at the vault containing the Elemental Crystals. After taking out the two security cameras covering the vault door, Lilac approaches the keypad. "OK, what do we have here…"

"Having trouble?" Carol teases.

"I can figure this out," Lilac insists, analysing the keypad.

Carol casually pulls a slip of paper from her pocket with General Gong's access code on it, and holds it in front of Lilac.

"Whu… Where'd you get this‽" Lilac asks in surprise.

"Where do you think?" Carol grins smugly.

"Did you pick General Gong's pockets?"

"Maybe…"

"Carol, I‑ Oh, who am I kidding? Thanks."

Lilac hides the piece of paper under her top, then enters the code: the vault door opens with a loud click. The two friends enter the vault to find General Gong sat at a compact table, sipping on a fresh brew of oolong tea with Maria and Tai.

"What… How… What‽" Carol asks in disbelief, shocked to see that she and Lilac had been beaten to the vault.

"We used the air vents," Tai explains, pointing to the hole in the wall that was previously covered by a metal grille.

"We kitties can be _very_ sneaky," Maria grins.

"Amy and Tai have only been here a few minutes," Gong assures, using Maria's fake name. "Can you close the door and secure it? Rouge and Shadow haven't arrived yet."

"At least we beat someone," Carol sighs. "But we really should have been first."

"What matters is we've completed our mission," Lilac reminds as she shuts and secures the vault door. "Is that oolong?" she asks as the scent of the tea finally hits her nose.

"Help yourself," Gong confirms.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Rouge and a surprisingly weary Shadow arrive at the vault, where it doesn't take long for Rouge to crack the keypad, proving the unhackable claims are misguided.

"Glad you could make it," Gong greets they enter the vault. "For a while we thought you might have been caught."

"We were delayed a little," Rouge explains, avoiding mentioning Shadow's fatigue.

"Is Mr Edgy feeling OK?" Maria asks. "He looks tired."

"I'm fine," Shadow insists.

"I think it's safe to say security needs to be tightened," Lilac concludes, returning to the task at hand.

"Agreed," Gong acknowledges. "And I think the lynx will have the best info, given she's now broken into here twice. Isn't that right, Maria?"

Maria freezes, her eyes wide with terror. "How?" she asks, barely able to speak.

"Relax, little one," Gong assures. "Remember, it was my idea not to bring you, Danny, and Sally in, and instead report you as killed‑in‑action," he reminds. "To turn you in now would be to expose my own deception to the Magister."

"I don't know whether to be impressed or appalled," Lilac comments.

"Sometimes the wrong course of action is the right course of action," Gong explains.

"So, I'm not going to be arrested?" Maria asks, her voice still shaking in fear, though less than before.

"Your secret's safe with me," Gong assures.

Maria breathes a huge sigh of relief, her fear and tension visibly draining away. "Thanks," she smiles sweetly.

"Don't mention it," Gong assures.


	9. The Horde

After being debriefed by General Gong, Lilac and Carol elect to return directly home, and Shadow and Rouge return to Jade Creek with Maria and Tai. However, the quartet is unprepared for the shocking surprise waiting for them at the lakeside house.

* * *

As the quartet get close to the lakeside house, Maria's ears twitch. Without a word, she accelerates hard and pulls ahead of the group. Tai accelerates hard a moment later, leaving Shadow and Rouge behind.

"What's got them spooked?" Rouge asks.

"No idea," Shadow answers. "But I'm going to find out," he adds, accelerating hard.

The sound of rapid gunfire then hits Rouge's ears. _That's Omega!_

* * *

Outside the house, Omega is engaged in heavy combat.

++Stay still so I can fill you with holes!++ Omega barks, raking his machine guns across the ground in front of him, spraying the charging horde with lead slugs. But the horde doesn't slow, and soon, Omega is at risk of being overwhelmed.

Suddenly, the raw bark of a motortrike engine rings out across the battlefield. A second later, Maria launches off a shallow rise, leaping off her trike in mid‑air and drawing her ninjato. As her trike crash‑lands in the horde, crushing one of the attacking beasts, Maria spins in the air, swinging her sword through the head of another beast in the process. With two beasts slain, Maria lands in a run, and slices a further two beasts in half before her partner joins the battle.

Tai elects not to jump off the small rise, and instead charges directly into the horde, her ninjato and tanto both drawn and held out sideways. As she enters the horde, she leaps off her bike, allowing it to slam into a beast at full speed, breaking the victim's skeleton and rendering them unable to fight. The leopard's blades disable a further two beasts by slicing them open before she lands on the beast broken by her bike.

With both felines now pirouetting and dancing through the horde, leaving a trail of sliced and broken bodies, Shadow and Rouge join the fight. Rouge strikes hard and fast with a Screw Kick, taking out two beasts in one attack before landing and fighting with fists and feet. However, it's not long before she's at risk of being overwhelmed, so she takes to the skies again, switching to an aerial hit‑and‑run strategy.

Shadow elects to stop short of the horde and charge up a Spin Dash, which he unleashes into the heart of the horde, sending broken bodies flying to both sides. When the dash expires, he switches to brutal hand‑to‑hand combat, tapping into the limited Chaos energies to boost his speed and strength.

With his teammates and the felines amongst the horde, Omega is forced to dial back and pick his shots carefully. But he doesn't let that temper his effectiveness, as while he's firing less bullets, more are hitting their targets.

Slowly but surely, the group whittles down the horde, Omega making headshots, Shadow beating beasts down, Rouge striking from above, and Maria and Tai leaving a frightening amount of sliced and skewered corpses. Eventually, the quintet emerges victorious, the horde left broken and half‑dead. And they all finally get their first proper look at their enemy.

"Ew," Maria remarks, her nose wrinkled in disgust. "I'm all splattered with… _green_ blood‽ What on Avalice‽ Are these aliens‽"

"Worse," Rouge confirms. "They're Black Arms."

"Who?" Tai asks, shaking viridian blood and gore from her ninjato.

"A hive mind alien race intent on enslavement and destruction," Rouge explains. "And if you're lucky, you'll be harvested as food."

"That's really icky nasty," Maria comments.

++I want to burn the bodies.++ Can I burn the bodies? Omega asks.

"Since we need to dispose of them, I have no objection," Rouge decides. "Maria?"

"I don't want a stinky fire outside my house," Maria decides. "Dump the bodies in the lake."

"OK," Rouge agrees. "Shadow? Can you lend a hand?"

But Shadow isn't listening.

++Warning: Chaos energy build‑up inside Shadow,++ Omega informs. ++I recommend engaging flee mode.++

"Shadow!" Rouge barks. "Cool it!"

But Shadow isn't listening.

++Seriously ladies, engage flee mode now,++ Omega advises.

Rouge hesitates, but soon realises Omega's right. "You heard the tin man: run!"

Maria and Tai exchange scared and worried looks, then sprint for the lake and dive under the water. Rouge takes to the air and darts straight into the trees. Omega hunkers down and braces for impact.

The build‑up of Chaos energy within Shadow completes.

" _CHAOS BLAST!_ "

Pure Chaos energy erupts from Shadow, consuming the defeated Black Arms in fire, and sending out a shockwave brutal enough to push Omega back a couple of inches, blow out every window in the house, and singe the treeline Rouge is hiding in.

* * *

On board the vessel hiding behind Avalice's moon, the captain senses the deaths of his broodlings. _So,_ he _is here. This makes things interesting…_

* * *

After the shockwave washes over the lake, Maria emerges with Tai. Neither feline can quite believe the damage caused by the Chaos Blast. Stunned into silence, Maria barely registers Tai taking hold of her hand.

Rouge emerges from the treeline. "Well done Shadow," she chastises.

"I thought… I thought they were…" Shadow drops to his knees, clearly suffering badly from exhaustion.

Rouge darts out of the treeline to Shadow's side. "Take it easy," she advises softly.

"I'll be fine," Shadow assures, attempting and failing to stand.

"That was a stupid thing you did, you know," Rouge comments. "Luckily for you, there's people here to help you."

"I'll be fine," Shadow restates, even though it's clear to everyone he's on the verge of collapsing.

"Shut up and let us help you," Rouge insists, signalling for Maria and Tai to help her.

++I will stand guard all night,++ Omega volunteers. ++Hopefully there will be more aliens for me to put holes in.++

"I hope the opposite," Rouge comments as she, Maria, and Tai help Shadow into the house.

Once inside, the girls help Shadow onto the sofa, then Maria and Tai begin the process of cleaning up all the shattered glass while Rouge tends to Shadow.

"I keep telling you… I'll be fine," Shadow insists. "I just… need to rest… for a bit."

"You need to rest all night," Rouge corrects. "Is there anything you want?"

"To be left alone," Shadow answers.

"Anything else?"

"Send for Hanna."

"Why?" Rouge asks, confused.

But Shadow has fallen asleep.

Early the following morning, a lone vixen on an ATV approaches the lakeside house. As she gets closer, and the evidence of the previous night's battle becomes clearer, the vixen's expression darkens. By the time the vixen halts in front of Omega, she's in no mood for games.

++Identify yourself,++ Omega demands, pointing his guns at the vixen.

"Get those stupid guns out of my face before I tear your chassis open and rip out your motherboard!" the vixen growls.

++Good morning, Hanna Skarlett,++ Omega greets, retracting his guns. ++Shadow is expecting you.++

"You know who I am," Hanna replies, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Why did you demand I identify myself?"

++I had to be sure that you are the real Hanna Skarlett, and not an alien I need to fill with holes and set on fire,++ Omega explains.

"You're a very odd artificial intelligence, you know that?" Hanna remarks.

++Thank you,++ Omega replies.

"It wasn't a compliment," Hanna informs. "Why is _Shadow_ expecting me?"

++He asked for you specifically,++ Omega explains.

"Really?" Hanna replies, allowing an amused smugness to surface. "This'll be interesting," she adds as she rides around Omega, parks in front of the garage, then approaches the front door, where she reaches for the handle, hesitates, then elects to knock instead.

"It's open!" Maria chimes from the kitchen.

Hanna enters the house to find Shadow waiting for her in the chair. "What did you screw up so badly you have to ask a girl for help?" she greets smugly. "I'm assuming the lack of glass in the windows is a result of your incompetence."

"Your world is under threat from an alien race known as the Black Arms," Shadow begins. "A horde attacked the house last night just as we returned from Shang Tu‑"

"Don't bore me with irrelevant crap," Hanna interrupts. "Why did you call me? Why didn't you call Little Miss Goody‑Blue‑Boots and her vile viridian friend?"

"Because I need someone who isn't afraid to do what is necessary," Shadow explains. "The only way to ensure this world's safety is to wipe out every single Black Arm, and the Black Comet they arrived on."

"You want me to kill."

"You are an assassin, are you not?"

"After an incident that I shall never discuss, I swore never to kill again," Hanna informs. "Then again, I'm sure I already broke that vow when I fought in the Gotoshi Naisen, and this is aliens who want to conquer us, so yeah, I can slaughter them in cold blood," she finishes with a casual shrug. "It'll be fun to let loose for a change."

 _This may turn out to be a mistake. But the dragon would have refused._ "I'm glad you‑"

"So, just how badly _did_ you screw up last night?" Hanna interrupts.

"That is irrelevant," Shadow insists.

"You screwed up massively, didn't you?" Hanna presses, smirking smugly.

"I destroyed an entire horde of Black Arms," Shadow growls.

"And you almost destroyed this house in the process," Hanna guesses. "Luckily for you, you only blew the windows out and singed the trees a bit. Which only makes me curious how you did it: after all, the Elemental Crystals are still safely locked away in Shang Tu Palace." Hanna pauses a moment. "They are still there, right?" she asks, concerned.

"Obviously," Shadow confirms.

"Then how did you nearly make my best friend homeless?" Hanna demands.

"Chaos energy," Rouge answers, emerging from the spare room and entering the den.

"And what exactly is 'Chaos energy'?" Hanna asks.

"To be honest, no‑one really knows," Rouge explains. "All we do know is it can only be harnessed by a select few, and its effects depend upon the heart of the user."

"That's the laziest, most sickeningly saccharine cop‑out explanation I've ever heard," Hanna snorts derisively. "At least the Crystals have a backstory. So, which one is Laughing Boy here, then? Black‑hearted evil, or brave‑hearted hero?"

"I ask myself that question every day," Rouge admits.

"Have I ever failed to protect our world?" Shadow asks.

"No, but‑" Rouge begins.

"Then you know the answer already," Shadow interrupts.

"Are you sure you two aren't married?" Hanna asks Rouge. "You argue just like me and Rob."

"We're strictly professional," Rouge answers. "He's just a real pain in the butt to work with, that's all."

Shadow simply snorts in dismissal.

"So, these Black Arms, are they by any chance big, muscular, black‑skinned aliens with red hands and feet, pupil‑less yellow eyes, and worse social skills than Mr Happy?" Hanna asks.

 _Mr Hap‑ Oh, she means Shadow._ "You've met them before?" Rouge replies.

"Last night," Hanna explains. "Me and Rob were getting‑ We were in the bedroom, when there was a sudden pounding on the front door. So, we armed ourselves, attacked from the balcony, and killed the lot of them. Unfortunately for them, Rob was injured during the fight. He'll be fine, but it'll take some time for him to recover. So, while he's recuperating at HQ, I'm going to get payback."

"What happened to Fluff‑Tail?" Maria asks, emerging from the kitchen.

"Shoulder ligament damage," Hanna informs. "Thankfully it's not serious, and with rest and basic physiotherapy, he'll be back to full fitness within a month or so."

"And you're going to kill them for revenge?" Rouge asks, clearly unimpressed with Hanna's reasoning.

"Rob is my husband," Hanna explains in a tone that makes it clear she'll brook no argument.

"So, saving the world doesn't factor into it at all?" Rouge presses.

"It does, but unlike Miss Goody‑Blue‑Boots, I don't intend to milk it for all it's worth," Hanna answers.

"I don't think Lilac likes all the attention," Maria opines.

"Please," Hanna dismisses. "If she really doesn't want the attention, why is her face plastered all over billboards advertising that crappy _Dragon Boost_ energy drink?"

"Money?" Maria guesses.

"Hmm… It is said dragons typically value riches," Hanna muses. "But I get the feeling the real reason is she's desperate to cover the fact she used to be a career criminal like us."

"I think it's more the contract assassin side that she objects to," Maria reminds.

"Either way, my point stands," Hanna waves away. "Anyway, I've got more important things to worry about than that traitor to the Scarves, like where did these Black Arms come from, why they're here, and how quickly can we send the lot of them to a fiery oblivion. Oh, and why they seem to be tracking Captain Sunshine," she adds, fixing Shadow with a piercing stare of suspicion. "You're hiding something. Spill."

"It's not important," Shadow lies.

"If you don't tell me, I'm not helping you," Hanna informs.

"Just tell her," Rouge encourages. "She'll find out sooner or later anyway."

Shadow fixes Hanna with a defiant stare. "The Black Arms know who I am."

"Leader Julian knows who I am, but that doesn't make me a wyvern," Hanna replies. "Tell me the truth."

Shadow continues his defiant stare, but Hanna remains steadfast.

"Fine," Shadow eventually relents. "If you must know, then I will tell you. But before I do, I want you to promise you will allow me the chance to explain."

"You're a Black Arm," Hanna guesses.

"In a sense, yes," Shadow confirms.


	10. The Truth

"I'm out," Hanna decides, turning to leave. "I would deal with you myself, but I get the feeling Maria would rather I _didn't_ paint her den with your blood. Plus, her killing you would quite frankly be a mercy."

"Wait," Shadow commands. "Allow me to explain."

"Not interested," Hanna dismisses as she opens the front door.

"Hanna, please, hear him out," Maria asks.

Hanna hesitates. _Dammit Maria._ "Fine," she acquiesces, returning to the middle of the den. "Make it short, and make it good," she instructs, fixing Shadow with a piercing stare.

"My creator, Professor Gerald Robotnik, made a deal with Black Doom, the leader of the Black Arms, to use Doom's own DNA to create me to help develop cures for otherwise fatal incurable diseases, especially to cure his granddaughter Maria of neuro‑immune deficiency syndrome," Shadow explains. "However, when‑"

"You were created to make medicine," Hanna summarises.

"In a manner of speaking, yes," Shadow confirms.

"But now you play at being a hero while working for hairless apes," Hanna continues. "How do we know you're not going to turn traitor on us?"

"On two separate occasions, I have prevented a Black Arms invasion, wiping them out in the process," Shadow explains. "And I will do so again to keep this world and all worlds safe from their menace."

Hanna maintains her piercing stare for a full minute, but Shadow remains completely impassive and immobile, weathering the vixen's stare with ease. "I'm keeping my eye on you," she eventually informs.

"Likewise," Shadow replies. "After all, I'm not the only one hiding my true power."

Hanna's blood turns to ice, but she maintains her composure. _How did he guess?_ "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Your husband and the dragon must have a reason for keeping you away from the Elemental Crystals," Shadow concludes. "It's clear to me that you can use one or more of those gemstones, but you are unable to remain in control of the power they unlock."

 _Dammit, he's scarily accurate._ "That's quite a bold accusation," Hanna replies.

"I told you the truth about me," Shadow reminds. "Now tell me the truth about you."

"Just tell him," Maria encourages.

Hanna sighs in frustrated defeat. "Fine. I have Fire affinity, so I can use the Fire Crystal, and it once turned me into Blaze Kitsune, a giant multi‑tailed fox made of pure fire."

"And…" Maria prompts.

"And… I lack the discipline to control her," Hanna reluctantly admits.

"Understood," Shadow acknowledges.

"Anyway, how did these Black Arms get here?" Hanna asks, returning to the subject at hand.

"They normally travel on spaceships known as Black Comets," Rouge explains.

"In that case, what's the problem?" Hanna replies. "Just tell the Coalition ships in orbit, and they'll blow it into oblivion!"

"How do we contact them?" Rouge asks.

"No idea," Hanna admits.

"Which rules that out as an option," Shadow concludes.

"And before you ask, no, the Red Scarves don't have a spaceship," Hanna informs. "No‑one does. Well, OK, Shang Mu has a prototype, but everyone's too shit scared to ride in something commissioned by Mayor Zao. And honestly? I don't blame them: the thing will have been built by the lowest bidder."

"We can't go back until the Black Arms are wiped out," Shadow explains. "If they get their hands on the Elemental Crystals and figure out how to use them, they may become unstoppable."

"Looks like we'll just have to wait until they attack again," Hanna concludes.

At that moment, a yawning Tai Wong enters the den, dressed only in Maria's bathrobe. "Um… Did I miss something?" she asks.

"I've been enlisted to help this bumbling idiot save the world from those aliens you fought last night," Hanna explains.

"Bumbling idiot?" Tai asks, confused.

"Edgy the Hedgy," Maria explains.

"Oh, you mean Shadow," Tai realises. "Wait… Are we helping too?"

"If you want to," Maria answers.

"Hang on a moment," Rouge interjects. "We don't want too many people getting involved."

"Maria is one of the finest swordsmen in the Scarves, and a superlative stealth specialist," Hanna informs, causing Maria to blush slightly. "You'd be crazy _not_ to enlist her help."

"She and Tai were both highly effective last night," Rouge recalls. "Shadow?"

"Anything that increases our chance of victory is fine by me," Shadow agrees.

"Then it's settled," Rouge decides. "Maria and Tai can join us."

"Yay!" Maria chirps. "Will we get to go into space?"

"Probably," Rouge confirms.

" _Yay!_ " Maria chirps, almost screaming in excitement. "I know I've been in space before, but that was when we were all captured by Captain Icky, and it wasn't very fun. But this time, I'll be going because I want to, and it'll be _so much fun!_ "

"W‑We're g‑going into s‑space?" Tai stammers.

" _It's gonna be so cool!_ " Maria sings.

 _She's just too adorable for me to refuse…_ "OK," Tai agrees.

"Oh! We need a team name!" Maria suggests.

"No, we don't," Hanna replies.

"Me, Lilac, and Carol had a team name when we helped the Knothole Freedom Fighters," Maria informs. "We were Team Avalice."

"I think we should have a team name," Tai opines.

Hanna sighs. "Nothing too cutesy, please."

"That rules out all my ideas then," Maria pouts comically.

"Team Red," Tai suggests.

"Works for me," Hanna agrees. "Even if it is predictable."

"I would have preferred 'Team Kitty'," Maria sighs.

"That's me and you," Tai flirts, causing Maria to blush again.

"With that sorted, let's have breakfast, then see how Team Dark stack up in combat," Hanna suggests.

"Our combat skills are not in doubt," Shadow insists.

"I've floored you three times already," Hanna reminds.

"I was holding back," Shadow informs.

"Then I look forward to a proper challenge," Hanna smirks, not even trying to hide the violent anticipation in her eyes.

* * *

After breakfast, the assembled teams head outside for combat practice.

"Aw, why is it raining?" Maria complains. "I hate getting wet."

"Yet you love to swim," Tai remarks cheekily.

"Yeah, but swimming is fun," Maria begins, "and then you can bask dry in the warm sun, and sometimes I fall asleep, but that's OK because someone's always around to wake me up, and even when they don't I only sleep for about half an hour anyway, and I feel so warm when I wake up I nearly fall asleep again, but I don't, and‑"

"You're doing it again," Tai interrupts, stifling a giggle.

"Sorry," Maria blushes.

"Personally, I couldn't care less that it's raining," Hanna reveals. "I have more important things to worry about, like whether I'm gonna have to bail our new friends out of trouble."

"We're capable of more than you give us credit for," Rouge informs.

"Then prove it," Hanna instructs. "You're up first."

As Rouge and Hanna move into position to duel, Maria scrambles onto Omega's head and perches on top, Tai following her up a moment later.

"You haven't seen Meanie fight yet, have you?" Maria asks Tai.

"If her rep is to be believed, she's going to walk this," Tai replies. "Then again, Rouge has some fancy moves like I've never seen before."

"This'll be an interesting fight," Maria comments. "Shame we don't have any popcorn."

++I would offer to make some, but I left my popcorn maker at home so I could carry more ammo,++ Omega informs.

"You're a very silly robot man," Maria giggles.

With their friends watching, Hanna and Rouge square off, ready to duel.

"Since we're on the same side, we'll fight to standard exhibition rules," Hanna informs. "Be thankful: that means I'll be holding back."

"Don't hold back on my account," Rouge replies.

"If you insist," Hanna grins malevolently, extending her claws to their fullest. "In your own time."

Rouge darts directly at Hanna, propelling herself at high speed just a foot from the ground. At first, it looks like Hanna will let Rouge slam into her, but at the last second, she leaps over the charging bat, kicking Rouge firmly in the back of the head as she flies underneath. Rouge hits the ground hard and tumbles badly, coming to rest in a dazed heap ten feet from Hanna, who lands gracefully, straightens her halterneck, and poses smugly.

"Round one to me," Hanna smirks.

Rouge rolls onto her back, closes her eyes, and takes a few deep breaths to regain her senses. "That was brutal," she comments as she recovers.

"You were too predictable," Hanna informs. "Right from the moment you leaned forwards, I knew you were going to charge me direct. I also knew you'd use your wings to allow for extra speed. And as you have just learned the hard way, maintaining straight flight is hard when a military‑spec boot is slammed into your head. If I was your enemy, I'd now have you pinned down immobile, with my claws sunk deep into your neck, and I'd leave them there and watch the life vanish from your eyes as you asphyxiate on your own blood."

Rouge remains silent, unable to think of anything to say as she struggles to comprehend the gruesome details of Hanna's description of how she could have killed her.

"Five minutes, and we'll try again," Hanna decides. "And we'll keep going until you learn how to fight."

"A bigger ego than Sonic, with none of the friendliness," Rouge mutters to herself as she gets to her feet. "One day, you're gonna regret being so arrogant," she warns Hanna.

"There's only one person who has consistently bettered me," Hanna reveals. "And that's only because she's a dragon. If she was a normal Avalician, I'd beat her without even breaking a sweat."

"I doubt that," Shadow interrupts.

Hanna fixes Shadow with an annoyed stare. "How would you know?"

"Your chief weapon is intimidation," Shadow observes. "But Lilac isn't intimidated by you. Nor is your husband, for that matter."

"And your point is?"

"I'm not intimidated either."

Hanna narrows her eyes in angry suspicion. "Prove it. You're up."

As Rouge retreats to watch, Shadow strides purposefully forwards to face off against Hanna. The vixen puts all she can into looking intimidating: teeth bared, tail puffed to twice its normal size, claws at full extension, eyes narrowed and violent, and growling deeply.

Shadow stands completely impassive, waiting for Hanna to attack.

It only takes a few seconds for Hanna's patience to run out. Snarling, she charges Shadow directly, closing the ground between them with impressive speed. Shadow anticipates the charge, and sidesteps at the last possible moment, tripping Hanna in the process. The vixen lands in a roll and quickly recovers to her feet in time to block Shadow's follow‑up attack. The hedgehog is relentless in his flurry of kicks and punches, and slowly pushes Hanna backwards.

"Not so smug now, are you?" Rouge calls from her viewing position, resting in Omega's open hand.

Indeed, it does look like Shadow has the edge on Hanna. However, the vixen is true to her breed. As she defends, she's analysing Shadow's attacks, noting the timing, the power, the direction of each punch and kick. And it's inevitable that she will work out a way to counter.

Suddenly, Hanna falls backwards. Wrong‑footed, Shadow follows through too much on a punch, and his balance tips forwards. As he falls, Hanna kicks up, burying both her boots toe‑first into Shadow's abdomen. Winded, Shadow is helpless to prevent Hanna launching him into the air and over her head. As Shadow lands, Hanna kicks down hard and pulls herself to her feet in one smooth move. The vixen then leaps backwards, twisting in the air to dive on Shadow, her claws extended.

But as Hanna's about to strike, Shadow vanishes with a blue flash.

Surprised and distracted, Hanna lands hard, slamming flat into the ground. Before she can get up, a heavy weight slams hard onto her back, pinning her down and emptying her lungs of air. Before she can recover, her arms are pinned painfully with her wrists between her shoulder blades, and her head is shoved down hard, her muzzle thrust deep into the mud.

"Your arrogance was your downfall," Shadow informs, holding Hanna firm despite the vixen's frantic struggling. "If I was your enemy, I would now seal my victory by holding your face in the mud, where not only will you get no air, but your struggles will suck mud into your throat and fill your lungs. Eventually, you would fall still as you lost consciousness, saving you from feeling the agony of your inevitable death. Luckily, we're on the same side." Shadow pulls painfully hard on Hanna's hair, yanking her muzzle out of the mud. "Concede?"

Spitting mud and gasping desperately for air, Hanna attempts to use her tail to pull Shadow off her, but very quickly realises her tail is helplessly pinned. "You psycho!" she growls breathlessly.

"I'm no psycho," Shadow corrects calmly, releasing his vice‑grip on Hanna's wrists and hair, and getting to his feet. "I just do what's necessary. A philosophy you share."

Hanna tries to push herself onto all fours, but the awkward angle Shadow pinned her arms in has weakened them, and she flops back into the mud. "How… did you… do that?" she pants.

"Chaos Control," Shadow explains.

"Cheating," Hanna replies, successfully pushing herself onto all fours.

"A trick you would pull if you were capable," Shadow counters.

 _Dammit, he's right._ "Yeah," Hanna admits.

"Do not underestimate me and my team," Shadow instructs as he walks away. "And do not underestimate the Black Arms: unlike me, they won't show mercy."

"Shadow."

Shadow halts and turns back to find Hanna on her feet and staring at him. "You used my name."

"Yes, I did," Hanna confirms. "You're a talented fighter, and, unlike that infernal dragon, are clearly not afraid to do what is necessary to win. It will be an honour to fight alongside you," she adds with a respectful bow.

Shadow nods in acceptance. "You need a shower."

"No thanks to you," Hanna replies, her expression hard, but her voice soft.


	11. Investigations

While Teams Dark and Red train, on the vessel hidden behind Avalice's moon, the captain plans his next move. Since the death of his broodlings the night before, he has not been idle: on the contrary, he has been very busy cultivating a new breed of Black Arm, one that he has been working on for several decades. Derived from the design of the Black Assassins, his creations are leaner, faster, and armed from birth with bone blades that protrude between their fingers. The process of creation is not smooth however: despite the number of years spent trying to refine and improve the process, yields are still disappointingly low.

These difficulties do not prevent him producing six of his Black Elites.

The captain surveys his newest broodlings with pride, satisfied that they are ready for their assignment. "My children, you have been bred for a very important mission. I have learnt of the presence of some items of special interest on the planet below. Not only that, but our mortal enemy is also on that planet. Therefore, you will be divided into two teams. One team will retrieve a collection of powerful gemstones for me, and the other will eradicate the only one who can stop us."

"We will not fail you, master," the Elites chorus obediently.

"Be sure that you don't."

* * *

As the morning ends, Teams Dark and Red rest in the den of the lakeside house, weary from the morning's intense training. The only exceptions are Omega, who remains outside as his bulk prevents him passing through the front door, and Hanna, who's just finished in the shower.

"Ah, that's much better," the vixen sighs contentedly as she pads into the den, wearing only a spare bathrobe. "Is my spare set of clothes still here?"

"Three sets in the spare room, as always," Maria assures.

"Thanks." Hanna disappears into the spare room, returning a few minutes later dry and in a fresh outfit. "I've been thinking," she announces. "We know of the two groups of Black Arms that attacked us all, but what if they're not the only groups?"

"There's been nothing on the news," Tai informs, turning off the TV.

"It was a scouting force," Shadow reveals.

"How did you work that out?" Hanna asks.

"The Black Arms share a hive‑mind, which I was able to connect to briefly," Shadow explains. "The only groups were the ones that attacked us, and they were sent to scope out the planet's defences."

"So, we can assume they know about the Elemental Crystals, then," Hanna concludes.

"That is an unfortunate consequence of my DNA," Shadow confirms.

Hanna curses under her breath. "We may have wasted too much time already."

"There's not much we can do," Rouge reminds. "Not unless you've got a spaceship hidden in that massive tail of yours," she adds cheekily.

"We could find where these aliens landed, see what we can dig up," Hanna suggests, ignoring the slight.

"The let's go," Shadow decides, standing and heading for the door.

"After lunch," Hanna decides, heading for the kitchen.

"I'm not waiting," Shadow informs, closing the door behind him.

"Guess I'm getting lunch on the go then," Hanna sighs, following Shadow out the door.

"You not going with them?" Tai asks Rouge. "I would, but I'm kinda occupied," she adds, referring to the fact that Maria has fallen asleep in her lap, and is purring gently.

"This is going to sound bad, but I can't stand that vixen," Rouge explains. "I've never met anyone so annoyingly arrogant."

"I heard that!" Hanna calls from outside.

* * *

As Shadow, Hanna, and Omega depart Jade Creek, two small dropships emerge from the vessel hidden behind the moon, and track a familiar arc to the planet's surface. Once again, the orbital Coalition patrol detects them, but again, their suspicions remain slight enough that the dropships are simply tracked. The only difference is the citizens of Avalice don't notice the streaks of light in skies of either bright azure or grey cloud.

The dropships land a long way from the major population centres: one in Rage Ravine, and the other in Jade Creek.

* * *

"Cookie!" Maria cries, waking suddenly. A moment later, she realises both Rouge and Tai are looking at her oddly. "Sorry," she apologises. "That happens sometimes when I wake suddenly. No idea why."

"I think it's adorable," Tai smiles.

"How long was I out?" Maria asks, blushing.

"About twenty minutes," Tai answers. "What woke you up?"

"Did you not hear something crash in the woods?" Maria asks.

"Not with these little ears, sadly," Tai explains.

"I didn't hear anything either," Rouge confirms.

"How?" Maria asks in disbelief. "Your ears are bigger than mine!"

"Only just," Tai teases Maria.

"I didn't hear anything," Rouge reaffirms, ignoring Maria's unintentional slight.

"Maybe you imagined it?" Tai suggests.

Maria thinks a moment. "I've never made a mistake before…"

"There's always a first time," Tai smiles, scratching lightly behind Maria's ears.

Maria makes to respond to Tai, but the pleasant scratching distracts her enough that she forgets what she was going to say. "You're evil," she purrs contentedly, settling into Tai's lap again.

"Tell you what: I'll have a scout around, see if I spot anything," Rouge volunteers as she stands and heads for the door.

"Sure," Maria purrs, though she's not really paying attention anymore.

Rouge heads outside and takes to the air, allowing herself a little smile of amusement. _I'm sure they won't mind if I take a few hours._

* * *

Two hours later, Hanna arrives at home, Shadow and Omega close behind. Before the Mobians can object, Hanna parks, enters the house, then exits a few minutes later armed with her black steel heavyweight nunchaku hanging on her hips in lieu of her usual red oak pair, Rob's black steel sai sheathed on her back in a custom double baldric, and as many shuriken as she can carry on her belt.

"Are you expecting trouble?" Shadow asks.

"Always pays to be prepared," Hanna explains as she remounts her ATV. "They came from that direction," she continues, pointing in the direction the Black Arms approached her house from the night before. "We would have investigated last night if it wasn't for Rob's injury."

"Coincidentally, that's also the direction we approached your house from," Shadow recalls.

++I am detecting a faint heat signature approximately 5.726925866 miles in that direction,++ Omega informs.

"If only you could be more specific," Hanna comments sarcastically. "Come on. And this time, do try to keep up," she adds, speeding off before Shadow or Omega can reply.

"It's a good thing she's a supremely talented fighter," Shadow comments. "It's the only thing that makes working with her tolerable."

++I like her,++ Omega opines.

"Only because she's a one‑woman assault squad," Shadow quips.

++I don't see the problem with that,++ Omega replies.

"I'm not surprised. Come on."

* * *

Meanwhile, Rouge has found something of interest among the trees. _Maria did hear something after all._ At first, caution stays her hand, and she flies over the site several times, trying to locate any potential threats. After a full ten minutes, she's satisfied that there's no immediate risk, and she slowly drops into the crater formed when the dropship crashed into the trees.

On the ground, Rouge takes a close look at the dropship itself. _Interesting… Maybe big enough for three? Or just two? Either way, it makes no sense. Why send such a small force? Especially as they sent a horde before._

Confused, Rouge searches the crater for any signs of which way the Black Arms went. However, luck is not on her side, and she finds no clues. Unwilling to guess, Rouge decides to investigate the dropship itself in more detail.

With caution, Rouge approaches the open side of the dropship, and gingerly steps inside. _The stench is unmistakeable. And from the design in here, there were three on board, but they're not normal Black Warriors or Assassins: they're too small._

Rouge activates her communicator. "Rouge to Shadow."

"Shadow here," Shadow replies a moment later, his voice slightly distorted by the radio. "What have you found?"

"A Black Arms dropship," Rouge answers. "It had three on board, but they were all too small to be Warriors or Assassins."

"Any more clues?" Shadow asks.

"Not yet," Rouge replies. "I'll keep looking."

Rouge deactivates her communicator, and turns her attention back to the dropship interior. However, her next step into the dropship proves to be a mistake: the door slams shut, trapping her inside.

Plunged into absolute darkness, Rouge feels panic rising inside her. Once the surprise has passed however, rationality reasserts itself. _OK, think this one through. You're trapped in total darkness inside a tiny Black Arms dropship, possibly with limited air, and no food or water. Doesn't mean it's a hopeless situation._

Rouge activates her communicator. "Shadow?"

There's no answer.

 _No signal?_ "Commander Tower?"

Still no answer.

Rouge checks the status readout, confirming there's no signal. "Yep, I'm screwed."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Hanna, Shadow, and Omega arrive at the landing site of the horde that attacked the Skarlett house. What they expected to see was a series of dropships that carried the horde. What they didn't expect to see is an extra dropship, still smoking from the heat of atmospheric entry.

Hanna parks at the edge of the small clearing created by the dropships, kills the engine, then walks up to the smoking dropship. "Do you think this is like the one Rouge found?"

"Possible," Shadow agrees as he halts beside the vixen. "Based on her report, this looks the right size for three smaller than average Black Arms."

"The question is, why is the second attack wave much smaller than the first?" Hanna continues, her experience and training raising all sorts of suspicions in her mind.

++Can I burn these dropships now?++ Omega asks.

"Easy, tin pyro," Hanna replies. "Let the adults do what they need to first," she adds, reaching out to touch the dropship.

Shadow snatches Hanna's hand away from the dropship. "Don't touch it!"

"Let go of my arm, or lose yours," Hanna growls.

"Don't threaten me," Shadow growls back.

Hanna wrenches her arm out of Shadow's grip. "Next time, I won't give you a choice."

"You're impossible, you know that?"

"Cry me a river."

"Would it hurt to be less of a bitch for a few minutes?"

Hanna is about to turn on Shadow, but a noise catches her attention. Training and instinct kick in with full force. "Silence."

"You have no‑" Shadow begins.

" _Shut up!_ " Hanna snarls.

Shadow holds his tongue.

Ears twitching at every slight sound, Hanna scans the edge of the clearing, her normally vibrant cyan eyes cold as steel. "We're surrounded," she whispers.

"By‑" Shadow begins

Hanna clamps her hand to Shadow's mouth. " _Silence!_ " she hisses, then points to her ears, her eyes, then the trees.

Shadow knocks Hanna's hand away, wisely remaining silent as he turns his attention to the trees.

A noise. Hanna's ears twitch towards the sound, the vixen directing her gaze in that direction an instant later. She spots something: with surprising silent swiftness, she darts into the trees, leaving Shadow and Omega in the clearing. Shadow tries to keep track of where Hanna's going, but soon loses her as she disappears into the undergrowth.

++She is being lured away,++ Omega concludes, keeping his synthesised voice as quiet as possible.

"Leaving us exposed," Shadow agrees. "Stay alert."


	12. Chasing the Elites

Hanna sneaks near‑silently through the undergrowth, her highly‑trained senses focussed entirely on tracking the Black Elite she knows is hiding amongst the trees. _It's been far too long since I hunted prey._ Allowing her more primitive instincts to surface, Hanna drops to all‑fours, her claws fully extended. The vixen starts sniffing the ground, searching for anything out of place. Seconds later, she finds a smell that almost makes her vomit. _By the Ancients, that stench!_ After taking a moment to fight down her nausea, Hanna continues her tracking.

Suddenly, Hanna freezes. _I'm being followed._ A grin of anticipation spreads across her face. _There. That's the feeling I love to feel._ Hanna resumes her hunting, eagerly awaiting the actions of the Elite that's following her.

A few minutes later, Hanna finally sets eyes on her target. Licking her lips in anticipation, she slowly closes the gap between her and her prey. When close enough, she prepares to pounce‑

The Elite pursuing her slams into Hanna's back, flattening the vixen and knocking the wind out of her lungs. But Hanna won't go down so easily. A vicious flick of her tail knocks the Elite off‑balance, giving her an opening she takes immediate advantage of, throwing the Elite to one side. However, before she can capitalise, the Elite she was hunting charges into her, knocking her brutally several feet away through the undergrowth.

 _Ow._ Hanna allows momentum to carry her further, recovering to her feet and drawing her steel nunchaku just in time to block the double‑team follow‑up attack by the Elites. Whirling nunchaku deflect punches and swipes as Hanna slowly backs away, searching for a bit of space. Luck is not on the vixen's side however: she soon finds herself pinned against a tree. Sensing their quarry is trapped, the Elites up the pace, but Hanna matches them blow‑for‑blow. However, despite her natural prowess honed by years of training, the Elites together have the edge.

Until they make a slight mistake.

Both Elites aim powerful punches at Hanna's head, aiming for a quick and brutal kill. But Hanna sees it coming, ducks out the way of the punches, then rolls between the Elites, dropping her nunchaku as she rolls. As she returns to her feet, she unsheathes Rob's sai, then plunges the monouchi into the bases of the Elites' spines, paralysing them from the waist down. Hanna lets go of the sai as the Elites drop, extends her claws, then spins and sinks them deep into the torsos of the Elites, tearing four deep gashes in the flanks of them both. But she doesn't stop there. Running on pure primal adrenaline, the vixen slashes, tears, and shreds, until all that's left is a pile of mangled flesh soaked in green blood.

Hanna stands over the shredded corpses, panting hard. _What. A rush. It's been so long since I last felt… Hmm… That was genuine bloodlust. I thought I'd tamed that side of me… Guess not._ Hanna looks down at herself to find her fur soaked in green blood and decorated with lumps of black flesh. _Disgusting. I'm better than this. And I have nothing to clean myself with._ Hanna drops to all‑fours and shakes vigorously, spraying her surroundings with the green blood and black gore. Returning to her feet, she's disappointed to see her fur is still soaked. _Screw it, it'll have to wait._

Hanna recovers her weapons, doing her best to clean them before returning them to their respective sheathes. After one last look at the minced meat that used to be two Black Elites, she turns and walks away. _Next time, I kill quickly and cleanly._

* * *

A few minutes later, Hanna reunites with Shadow and Omega.

"The hunt went well then," Shadow observes. "Is there anything left?"

"Not really," Hanna admits monotonically.

++I commend your thoroughness,++ Omega compliments.

"Please don't," Hanna replies. "Green doesn't suit me," she adds, quickly covering up her true feelings.

"How many did you kill?" Shadow asks.

"Two," Hanna answers simply. "I've not see the‑"

The bark of an engine pierces the relative quiet like a bullet through flesh. Hanna turns just in time to see the third Elite ride away on her ATV. Taken completely by surprise, it takes the vixen a few moments to realise just what's going on: when she does, her screamed curse causes Shadow to flinch. Hanna sprints after the Elite, but it's too late: it disappears into the trees.

Hanna slides to a halt at the edge of the clearing. " _No‑one steals from me! I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND SLAUGHTER YOU!_ " she yells at maximum volume. She then turns to Shadow. " _Get me a vehicle NOW!_ "

++I recommend you get her a vehicle,++ Omega encourages Shadow. ++I am detecting an unusual heat build‑up in her.++

 _Heat build‑up?_ "Fine." Shadow activates his communicator. "Commander Tower, I need the _Dark Rider_ immediately."

"Thought you might want it at some point," Tower responds. "It's on its way. I'm glad you contacted me: I've lost contact with Rouge‑"

"We'll find her," Shadow interrupts. "Just send my bike."

As Shadow terminates the connection, a Genesis Portal appears beside him. Initially only an inch across, it quickly expands to three feet. Hanna watches impatiently as the _Dark Rider_ emerges: a highly‑customised black and red cruiser V‑twin motorcycle with a chromed front fork and exhausts, red wheels, and a high‑tech custom‑built power boost system flanking both sides of the rear wheel.

Shadow mounts the bike as the Portal vanishes. "On the back," he instructs Hanna.

 _I want to argue, but there's no time._ Hanna gets on the bike behind Shadow, and immediately has a complaint to make. "Flatten your quills before I tear them out."

"Live with it," Shadow commands as he starts the bike. "Omega, take the lead."

++Wilco.++ Omega leads Shadow and Hanna out of the clearing, following the tracks the Elite left.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Omega bursts out of the treeline, followed closely by Shadow and Hanna on the _Dark Rider_. Now on open ground, Omega pushes his jetpack to maximum thrust, and Shadow opens the throttle fully. Before long, they spot the Elite on Hanna's ATV, and follow it onto a wide highway that leads to Shang Mu.

++Target acquired,++ Omega informs, aiming a gun at the Elite.

"Don't you _dare_ take it out!" Hanna snaps. "That thing's _mine!_ "

++But I have target lock,++ Omega insists.

"I told you, it's _mine!_ " Hanna repeats angrily. "Can't this thing go any faster?"

"Hold on," Shadow instructs.

"To what?"

"Anything."

"There's nothing to hold on to except you."

Shadow doesn't respond.

Reluctantly, Hanna wraps her arms around Shadow and hugs him tightly. "Punch it."

Shadow hits the boost.

The _Dark Rider_ accelerates hard, almost lifting the front wheel off the tarmac as it does so. Instinctively, Hanna clings to Shadow even tighter as the hedgehog begins to weave through the thankfully light traffic, and soon, they're right behind the Elite on Hanna's ATV.

"Pull alongside it!" Hanna commands, drawing a sai.

Shadow pulls up alongside the Elite, but before Hanna can launch an attack, the Elite swerves away. Both bike and ATV speed down either side of an articulated lorry before the traffic forces them alongside each other again.

"Get closer!" Hanna barks.

Shadow gets as close as he dares to the ATV, aiming to get Hanna within reach to skewer the Elite. But the Black Arms warrior is wise to the danger, and swerves away, crossing the median into oncoming traffic.

"Follow him!" Hanna commands.

"Are you insane‽" Shadow objects.

" _Just do it!_ "

Shadow suppresses a sigh, steels himself, and crosses the median. Initially, the _Dark Rider_ falls back a little from the ATV, but it doesn't take long for Shadow to catch up again. However, the increasing density of the oncoming traffic makes it almost impossible to pull alongside.

Suddenly, the Elite swerves back over the median to shake the pursuing bike. But Shadow reacts to the move, following the ATV, remaining close. With the traffic now flowing in the same direction, he can pull alongside once more. Hanna attempts to attack the Elite with the drawn sai, but she finds herself unable to secure a hit.

Hanna has an idea. "Pull ahead!"

Shadow uses a small amount of boost to get ahead of the ATV. When in position, Hanna stands up on the back of the bike, then leaps off and lands on the front of the ATV, sinking the sai deep into the Elite's skull. The alien falls backwards off the ATV, attempting to pull Hanna with it in its death throes. But Hanna is wise to the trick, and she evades the Elite's final dying swipe.

With the alien slain, Hanna takes her rightful place in the saddle of the ATV just in time to swerve around a box van. Expecting the road ahead to be clear, she's shocked to see a traffic jam. Hanna slams on the brakes as hard as she can, but she cannot avoid hitting a slow‑moving car. Thankfully, the impact is relatively gentle, but it's still enough to send her over the handlebars and into the rear window.

As Hanna slumps dazed to the ground, the car stops, and two police officers emerge.

"Well, what do we have here?" the driver asks her colleague. "Not just a reckless rider, but a Red Scarf, no less. Not every rookie gets to arrest an active Scarf on their first day."

"Are… Are you sure?" the rookie asks nervously.

"I'm sure," the driver assures. "Just be careful: you never know what sort of tricks she'll pull."

The rookie wastes no more time handcuffing Hanna, just as the vixen's senses return to her. Feeling the cold steel closing around her wrists, she attempts to fight back, but it's to no avail: the effects of the crash and the strength of the two officers means she's soon bundled into the back of the police car she hit.

* * *

From a safe distance, Shadow and Omega watch as Hanna is arrested and driven away into Shang Mu, her ATV in tow.

++We should help her,++ Omega decides.

"She'll be fine," Shadow replies, turning and riding away.

Omega takes one last look in the direction of Shang Mu, then follows Shadow as they begin their long journey back to Jade Creek.

* * *

While Hanna is being taken to gaol, in Jade Creek, the glaziers have finished fitting new windows to the lakeside house, and are departing, leaving Maria and Tai alone once more.

"I wonder how everyone's getting on?" Maria thinks aloud, settling into the chair with Tai for a cuddle.

"I'm sure they're all fine," Tai assures.

"I know," Maria admits. "I'm just curious."

For a few minutes, the two felines simply enjoy each other's company in silence.

"I would've expected Rouge to be back by now," Tai thinks aloud.

"Did she go somewhere?" Maria asks, a little confused.

"She went to scout around after you thought you heard that crash," Tai explains.

"How did I miss that?"

"I was scratching behind your ear at the time. You were getting pretty blissed out."

"Yeah," Maria purrs, blushing slightly. "Maybe we should go look for her?"

"You still think you heard something, don't you?"

"I know I'm being a silly, but I just can't shake the feeling."

Tai smiles to herself. "OK, let's tool up and go find Rouge."

* * *

Half an hour later, a fully‑armed Maria and Tai come across the clearing Rouge found earlier.

"My apologies Tufty: you really _did_ hear something crash land," Tai admits, her eyes fixed on the dropship.

"It's OK," Maria assures. "I'm just relieved my ears aren't lying to me."

"I don't see Rouge though," Tai informs. "Can you hear her?"

Maria closes her eyes and listens hard for several seconds. "There's someone in the dropship," she reveals. "And they're alone," she adds a moment later. "Can't tell if it's Rouge or not though."

"Let's get it open," Tai decides.

"What if it's one of those icky aliens?"

"Versus us two?"

"Good point."

* * *

Inside the dropship, a very bored Rouge stirs at the sound of two people approaching. _Are they back? They won't take me without a fight!_ Rouge gets to her feet and prepares to fight.

* * *

As Maria approaches the main door to the dropship, her ears prick at an unexpected sound. _Heels. Can only be one person._ "Rouge?"

"Maria?" Rouge calls from inside.

"Tai's here too," Maria answers. "What are you doing in there?"

"I uh… got trapped," Rouge admits. "Can you get me out? I can't see a thing in here."

"I thought bats could see in the dark?" Maria asks.

"Not when there's absolutely zero light," Rouge corrects. "Can you hurry? I'm not sure how much air I have left in here. Plus, it stinks."

"We'll get you out," Maria assures.

For the next five minutes, Maria and Tai scan every inch of the dropship's exterior. However, they're unable to find any means to open the door.

"Um… Rouge? Tiny problem," Maria informs.

"You can't open the door," Rouge guesses.

"Well… no," Maria admits. "We tried our best."

"I know you did," Rouge assures. "Are Shadow and Omega back yet?"

"They weren't when we came to find you," Tai answers.

"Hmm," Maria muses. "What if we towed this back to the house? We have a lot more stuff there we could try."

"We'll need your trike," Tai informs. "My bike isn't rated for towing."

"If Meanie was here, we could have used her ATV," Maria thinks aloud. "But she's not back yet either. Which is a shame, as I'm not sure if my trike will have the power and traction needed. Still, it's worth a try. We'll be back soon. Until then, just stay calm, OK?"

"Be quick," Rouge replies.


	13. Unexpected Rescue

Maria's fears about the lack of traction in her trike are well‑founded, and even with the improvised assistance of Tai's bike, it takes a couple of hours to tow the dropship to the house. By the time they get the dropship in position in front of the house, the afternoon is over, evening is just beginning, and both felines are very hungry. Despite their rumbling stomachs however, they focus on getting the dropship open.

Just as they disappear into the house to fetch some tools, Shadow and Omega arrive.

++Look what the cats dragged in,++ Omega quips. ++Can I burn it?++

"Why is it here?" Shadow asks.

++I have read stories that contained primitive felines who would often bring so‑called gifts for their owners,++ Omega explains. ++Maybe they succumbed to a primitive instinct that is usually suppressed?++

"Next, you'll be telling me that they sometimes pass the time chasing their own tails," Shadow responds sarcastically.

"I did that once," Maria reveals as she emerges from the house, Tai behind her. "I got really dizzy and lost my breakfast. Can you help us get Rouge out of this thing? And where's the Meanie?"

++Hanna Skarlett was arrested and taken to a large city,++ Omega answers.

"And you just left her‽" Maria demands angrily, briefly forgetting Rouge's predicament.

"Can we argue about this when I'm not locked in a dropship and possibly running out of air?" Rouge asks, not quite successfully keeping the panic from her voice.

++Allow me.++ Omega walks up to the door of the dropship, switches one of his hands to flamethrower mode, and produces a small super‑hot flame, which he uses to cut through the door of the dropship. The thick metal makes progress slow, but after ten minutes, the door has been cut away, and Rouge is finally free from her accidental incarceration.

"Finally!" Rouge breathes with relief, shielding her eyes as she emerges from the dropship. "Thanks tin man."

++Now you are free, can I burn it?++ Omega asks.

"No," Maria refuses. "We need to work out how to rescue Meanie anyway. Where was she taken?"

++She was taken to a large city,++ Omega restates.

"Which city?" Maria presses.

++I do not know,++ Omega admits.

Maria sighs in frustration. "How far away is it?"

++Two hours three minutes and seventeen‑point‑three‑five seconds,++ Omega answers. ++Approximately.++

"You got back from Shang Mu that quickly?" Maria asks, a little impressed.

"We used the highway," Shadow explains.

"You mean you‑ Y'know what? I've just decided I don't care," Maria decides. "Me and Tai will go break Hanna out."

"We will?" Tai asks, a little surprised.

"Yes," Maria confirms. "You three, stay here," she commands Team Dark. "And get that thing out of here," she adds, referring to the dropship. " _Without_ burning it!"

Maria storms back into the house before any of Team Dark can respond. Tai, however, walks right up to Shadow and Omega, and looks them directly in the eyes. "You upset my girlfriend," the leopard states flatly, her tone exposing her anger. "That means you're on my bad side. And you don't want to be on my bad side."

"Hanna doesn't intimidate me," Shadow replies calmly. "You don't either."

Tai stands in front of Shadow, grabs hold of the white fur on his chest, and pulls him down to her eye level. "Hanna is a loudmouth and a showman," she explains softly. "She makes a big deal out of being intimidating. But I don't waste my energy on such pointless showmanship. Remember that: one day, your life may depend on it."

Rouge watches with interest as Tai lets go of Shadow's fur, smiles sweetly, then returns to the house just in time to meet Maria coming out. "I like her," the bat smiles to herself.

Shadow snorts dismissively.

* * *

As Maria and Tai depart to break her out of gaol, Hanna is in an interrogation room, secured in a straightjacket and muzzle, and shackled to the chair. However, despite the security of her restraints, the interrogator isn't letting his guard down: he saw the state four officers were in when they were taken to a nearby hospital for treatment after trying to control the vixen.

"Let's try this again," the interrogator sighs, his frustrations showing clearly after a full twenty minutes of getting nowhere fast. "Can you explain why you were riding at high speed down the highway without paying attention to your surroundings?"

"I _told_ you, I was getting my ATV back," Hanna growls.

"Without reporting it stolen to the police?" the interrogator continues.

"You're all useless," Hanna snarls. "Not that you'd help a Red Scarf anyway: you all think we're bloodthirsty psychopaths."

"Who stole your ATV?" the interrogator inquires, ignoring the inaccurate accusation.

"It didn't _have_ a name."

"It?"

"Are you _deaf?_ "

"Describe… it."

"For the last time: Black skin, red hands and feet, yellow eyes, and an _Ancients‑damned alien!_ "

"An alien?"

"If we don't wipe them out, _they'll wipe us out!_ "

The interrogator takes a deep breath, trying his hardest to keep calm. "Look, there's no point in feeding me all this crap. You're already in a lot of trouble: not only did you hit and damage a police vehicle, you also hospitalised four officers. You either co‑operate, or you'll be locked up for a _very_ long time."

"It's not _my_ fault you retards didn't find the _huge alien corpse!_ " Hanna barks.

"There are no aliens on this planet," the interrogator states as fact.

"Eighteen months ago, an alien crashed on our planet and nearly drove us all to destruction," Hanna reminds angrily. "Four months later, me and my friends were captured by an alien dragon and forced into slavery. It took another _two_ months to get that arsehole out of my life. Then, six months ago, I met Brevon himself in the Gotoshi. And now there is a race of murderous aliens that could attack us any minute. Yet you ignore it. And you call _me_ crazy?"

The interrogator sighs in defeat. "You leave me no choice. You will be held overnight in our most secure cell. Tomorrow, you will be transported to a high‑security psychiatric hospital for evaluation and treatment. It is in your best interests to comply."

Hanna watches as the interrogator leaves the room. _Morons, the lot of them._

* * *

As the sun sets, Maria and Tai arrive at the outskirts of Shang Mu.

"Where do we start looking?" Tai asks.

"No idea," Maria admits. "But knowing Meanie, she'd have made a scene. It wouldn't surprise me to find a clue in the evening newspapers."

"Newsagent a hundred yards ahead," Tai informs.

The two felines pull up and park outside the newsagent. Maria hops off her trike, picks up a paper from the rack outside, and searches through the articles for any clues. Finding nothing, she searches through four other newspapers, also finding nothing. "Poo."

"No clues?"

"None."

"It was only a few hours ago," Tai reminds. "Probably too late to make the presses."

"Yeah," Maria sighs. "I was just hoping we wouldn't have to check out every police station in Shang Mu."

"Let's work through the problem," Tai suggests. "We know how… _vigorously_ Hanna defends herself. Therefore, she'll be taken to one of the more secure gaols."

"That narrows it down somewhat," Maria admits. "Still leaves several places to check."

The conversation is interrupted by loud growls from both felines' stomachs.

"I know we have a friend to rescue, but can we get dinner first?" Tai asks.

"Sure," Maria agrees.

* * *

Half an hour later, Maria and Tai are enjoying a basic meal at a café in the city centre, across the square from the Town Hall. As they finish their meal, they notice a steady flow of people build as a crowd begins to gather outside the Town Hall itself.

"What's going on?" Tai asks, momentarily distracted from her vegetable stir fry.

"Someone famous is at the Town Hall?" Maria guesses between mouthfuls of noodle soup.

"If so, must be someone very well‑known," Tai continues. "The crowd's getting pretty big."

Maria looks at the crowd. "Very big. In fact, there's only three people I can think of that can draw a crowd so large so quickly."

As if on cue, Sash Lilac and Carol Tea emerge from the Town Hall to the delight of the entire crowd.

"A year and a half, and they still draw such large crowds," Tai smiles in amusement.

"I wonder if they're here because of earlier?" Maria thinks aloud. "We should go ask them."

The felines quickly finish their meals, then blend into the crowd and make their way to the front, where Lilac and Carol are fending off questions and autograph requests. After several minutes, the two heroes eventually reach the two felines.

"Ah, should have guessed you'd be here," Lilac smiles when she spots the felines.

"Does that mean you know where Meanie is?" Maria asks.

"We're on our way to talk to her," Lilac informs. "Well, we will be as soon as we deal with this crowd. Don't worry, she's safe"

"Which is more than can be said for the cops," Carol adds cheekily.

"Carol…" Lilac sighs in frustration.

"It's OK," Maria assures. "It wouldn't surprise me if this time, they put her in a straightjacket!"

* * *

An hour later, Lilac, Carol, Maria, and Tai arrive at the police station where Hanna is being held. At Lilac's insistence, Maria and Tai have left their weapons and scarves with their vehicles, if for no other reason than it's a bad idea for career criminals to walk into a police station with swords and daggers about their person.

"Ah, good evening ladies!" the desk sergeant greets as the group enters the station.

"Good evening sergeant," Lilac returns. "I trust we're expected?"

"Expected and very welcome," the sergeant replies. "After all you've done for our world‑"

Lilac politely interrupts by raising her hand. "Thanks, but we get that a lot, and to be honest, it's losing its impact," she admits.

"My apologies," the sergeant replies. "Can I get you anything while we fetch the prisoner?"

"Can I have a banana milkshake?" Maria asks before Lilac can politely refuse.

"Can I get a strawberry one?" Tai asks.

Carol looks at Lilac, who nods. "I'll have a chocolate shake," the wildcat requests.

"I'll see what we have," the sergeant replies. "And for Miss Lilac?"

"Please, just 'Lilac' will suffice," Lilac answers. "And I'll have vanilla, please."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, with milkshakes finished, Lilac, Carol, Maria, and Tai are informed that Hanna is being brought to them.

"This may seem like a silly question given what you've accomplished, but are you sure you can handle her?" the sergeant asks Lilac.

"I've known Hanna Skarlett for years," Lilac informs. "She's never defeated me in a straight fight."

"Plus, there's four of us and one of her," Carol adds.

"She hospitalised four officers," the sergeant informs. "Minor injuries," he adds hastily, "but we couldn't take the risk she'd do more damage."

"She's restrained, then?" Lilac asks.

"We had no other choice," the sergeant confirms.

"What did you do to her?" Maria asks.

The lynx's answer comes in the form of Hanna herself, still locked in her straightjacket and muzzle, and wearing ankle restraints that allow her to walk but prevent her running. The vixen takes one look at the assembled group, and sighs in despair. _Of all the people to bail me out…_ "Go on, get it over with, let it all out."

Maria is the first to crack. Her child‑like laughter fills the room, and within a couple of seconds, both Tai and Carol have surrendered to their own gales of laughter. Lilac resists the longest, but she too eventually succumbs to uncontrollable laughter.

Hanna turns to the sergeant. "If I plead guilty, can I get the death penalty?"

"I'll leave you with your friends," the sergeant replies. "I must say, I do envy you being friends with the saviours of Avalice."

Hanna locks eyes with the sergeant. "You are _so_ lucky I'm in a straightjacket and leg irons," she snarls menacingly.

"…I think I'll leave the keys with Lilac," the sergeant decides, wisely electing to put his own safety above Hanna's freedom.

"You want… You want to give _me_ the keys?" Lilac asks, doing her best to control her laughter, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes.

"She's in your custody now," the sergeant explains, handing them over. "You can return the kit when you're finished with it."

Lilac accepts the keys. "It may be a few days," she jests, glancing at Hanna just long enough to catch the vixen's expression of angry disgust.

"What about my ATV?" Hanna asks. "I'm not leaving without my ATV."

"It's in the pound," the sergeant answers. "Miss Lilac will be able to check it out for you."

"Good," Hanna acknowledges, showing the smallest hint of happiness possible. "Now, if you'll get this stupid jacket off so I can ride…"

"I'll ride it," Lilac offers. "And before you argue, know you don't get a choice in the matter: I _literally_ have the key to your freedom. So, play nice, OK?"

"Fine," Hanna acquiesces. "Just one question: how am I meant to hold on?"

"I'm sure we'll figure something out," Lilac assures.

An idea occurs to Hanna. "I can't believe I'm about to suggest this, but… there's some straps on the luggage rack. They should be long enough to… strap me to you," she suggests, tailing off almost to silence at the end.

The suggestion proves enough to set Maria off again, the lynx's laughter once again causing Tai and Carol to crack. However, this time, Lilac retains control. "Just remember it was your suggestion," the dragoness informs the vixen.

"Don't worry, I'll never forget this," Hanna sighs. "Maria won't let me. Nor will Rob when he finds out."

"You bring this on yourself, you know," Lilac reminds quietly, her tone serious yet pleasant.

"I know," Hanna admits. "But I'm not the only one who brings shit on themselves, am I?"

"Hm," Lilac replies with a reluctant smile of agreement. "Come on, let's go."


	14. Break-in

The journey to Jade Creek proceeds without incident. Despite her lack of experience, Lilac proves adept at riding Hanna's ATV, a task helped by her being the same height and general proportions. The ride isn't too comfortable for the vixen however, as she is forced to sit on the edge of the luggage rack, unable to shift her weight properly due to being strapped to Lilac for her own safety.

After the three‑hour journey, the group arrives at the lakeside house to find Shadow stood at the edge of the lake, staring out over the water. Electing to leave the hedgehog in peace, the group parks and enters the house.

"Welcome back," Rouge greets from the sofa. "And hello again, Lilac and Carol." Rouge then notices Hanna, who is still locked in her straightjacket and muzzle. "Do I want to know?"

"Turns out attacking police officers in their own station is a bad idea," Hanna summarises.

"And she still hasn't thanked me for negotiating her release," Lilac adds. "Well, technically it's not a release: she's in my custody."

" _Our_ custody," Carol corrects.

"Of course, sorry," Lilac apologises. "And she will be until this alien situation is resolved."

"That explains why I'm still in this stupid straightjacket," Hanna grumbles as she flops into the chair. "Out of interest, how did you strike the deal?"

"Nothing major," Lilac waves away. "Just a favour."

"I'm not an idiot," Hanna replies gruffly. "They were going to send me to the nuthouse, yet here I am, in your custody. What deal did you strike?"

"Promise you won't laugh?" Lilac asks.

"You laughed at me," Hanna reminds. "I'll laugh at you if I feel like it."

Lilac takes a deep breath. "OK. In return for getting custody of you, we agreed to‑"

"Please don't tell her," Carol pleads.

"She's going to see the adverts anyway," Lilac explains. "At least this way, we get the ridicule over in relative privacy."

"But… Fine, tell her," Carol relents.

Lilac turns back to Hanna. "We've agreed to a guest spot on children's TV."

"So?" Hanna replies. "Nothing wrong with that."

"It's preschool TV," Lilac adds.

"Not exactly glamourous, but still not the worst thing in the world," Hanna opines.

"You don't think it's embarrassing?" Lilac asks, a little confused.

"Oh, it's _very_ embarrassing," Hanna answers, allowing herself a sly little grin. "I can't wait until you prove to the world you've both sold out in the most complete manner possible. Your fall from grace will be spectacular. Can you get me out of this straightjacket now?"

"Why?" Lilac asks.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Hanna explains. "You have a choice: let me out, or‑"

"I'll let you out," Lilac decides quickly.

* * *

The rest of the night goes smoothly, in part because once Hanna was finished in the bathroom, she was ambushed and locked in the straightjacket again. The vixen wasn't happy, but ultimately decided it wasn't worth fighting about. And when everyone turned in for the night, she reluctantly agreed to wear it all night.

However, not everyone had such a relatively peaceful night.

* * *

Shortly after midnight, three creatures emerge from the sewers of Shang Tu, entering the Royal Palace via the access previously used by Carol Tea, Milla Basset, and Maria Shanmao during the Jade Alliance's siege, and again by Carol when she and Lilac were testing the Palace's defences. Sneaking silently through the lower levels, the Elites follow the directions implanted in their minds by their leader, using information gathered from Shadow's mind during the lakeside battle the night before.

It's not long before the Elites come across Palace guards, who they brutally dispatch without trouble. Within minutes, the Elites have fought their way to the labs, where even the increased security installed during the day is unable to hold them back. The alarm is raised after the Elites have entered the labs, but response is sluggish, and by the time reinforcements arrive, the Elites have slaughtered the guards outside the vault holding the Elemental Crystals, and have broken into the vault itself.

Over the next half hour, the Palace guards fight valiantly, but their defeat is inevitable: the Elites escape with the Elemental Crystals.

* * *

As the Elites flee Shang Tu, a small shuttle emerges from behind Avalice's moon, and heads directly for the planet below. This time, the Coalition flotilla doesn't just observe: they send two fighters to follow the object and attempt to learn more about it. Unfortunately for them, they learn nothing useful about the object, and are left with no option but to let it pass into the atmosphere.

The shuttle lands on the outskirts of Shang Tu, picks up the Elites and the Crystals, and takes off again before anyone can report its presence. On its return to space, it once again is picked up by the Coalition flotilla, who are now left without a doubt that something unusual is happening. Again, they dispatch a couple of fighters, but the shuttle evades them without much trouble. The fighters pursue the shuttle, but when they pass around the moon and see the mothership, they barely have enough time to send a single message before being destroyed.

The message: 'Black comet'.

* * *

In the Shang Tu Royal Palace, the Magister surveys the carnage wreaked by the Elites. Accompanying him is General Gong.

"General, this is a most vexing turn of events," the Magister begins. "This is the third time the Crystals have been stolen."

"This hasn't been done by any Avalician," Gong concludes. "We're going to need outside help."

"Phone them first thing in the morning," the Magister orders.

* * *

Early the following morning, General Gong enacts the Magister's order. However, with Lilac and Carol having spent the night in Jade Creek, there's no answer.

* * *

Maria is, as usual, the first to wake in the lakeside house. Initially, she snuggles up to Tai and attempts to snooze, but the call of nature means she doesn't snooze for more than a few minutes. After a quick visit to the bathroom, Maria returns to her room to find Tai is now awake.

"Sorry if I woke you," Maria apologises.

"It's fine," Tai yawns as she stretches. "I never sleep long after you get up anyway. Breakfast?"

"I don't want to wake Hanna," Maria answers.

"Not like she can do much about it," Tai reminds.

"Good point," Maria accepts.

The two felines wrap themselves in their bathrobes, and pad into the den to find Hanna is already awake. "Morning," the vixen greets. "Your sofa's lumpy."

"How was sleeping in a straightjacket?" Maria asks teasingly.

"Surprisingly comfortable," Hanna answers. "Would have preferred not to be chained to the end though," she adds, referring to the ankle restraints chaining her ankles to the end of the sofa. "Can you nick the keys?"

"No," Maria refuses.

"Then you don't get the sofa," Hanna decides.

"We prefer the chair anyway," Tai smirks.

The felines disappear into the kitchen. A few minutes later, they return with breakfast, settle into the chair, and turn on the TV to watch cartoons. However, the TV is tuned to a news broadcast that greatly worries both Hanna and Maria.

"The Palace was broken into‽" Hanna exclaims.

"You don't think…" Maria begins.

"The Black Arms," Hanna concludes.

"I'll go wake Lilac and Carol," Maria decides.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Lilac hangs up the phone. "It's as we feared: the Crystals have been stolen."

"We have to get them back," Hanna asserts.

"Agreed," Lilac replies. _Agreeing with her feels wrong, even though she is right._ "We need to get in contact with the Coalition ships, but Pangu's at home."

"Pangu?" Hanna asks.

"Her pet robot," Maria answers.

"You have a pet robot?" Hanna asks Lilac.

"Companion robot," Lilac corrects. "And yes. The Magister gifted her to me after the data was lifted from it."

"Of course," Hanna acknowledges. "Because worldwide fame and bags of money isn't enough. Next you'll be telling me you also have diplomatic immunity."

Lilac and Carol exchange looks.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me," Hanna snarls.

"Hanna, we have more important things to worry about," Lilac reminds. "We're going to fetch Pangu; we'll be back in a few hours."

"Can you let me out of this thing first?" Hanna asks, referring to the straightjacket.

"When we get back," Lilac answers.

* * *

A few hours later, just before lunch, Lilac and Carol return with Pangu to find Maria waiting for them outside. And the lynx is very unhappy.

"Keys," Maria demands. "Now."

"What's wrong?" Lilac asks.

"Hanna needed the bathroom while you were gone," Maria explains. "I had to help her. Because you took the keys with you. Now hand them over."

"I'm really sorry," Lilac apologises, handing the keys over without hesitation.

"You will be," Maria vows, snatching the keys before entering the house.

"You're on your own on this one," Carol informs Lilac.

Lilac takes a deep breath, then enters the house.

"Let's get this over with so you can get out of my life," the now‑free Hanna growls in greeting, throwing the straightjacket in Lilac's face.

Lilac catches the straightjacket, but not before it hits her. _At least she's not attacked me. Yet._ "We've already contacted the Coalition fleet, and they're sending a shuttle here."

"Here's the deal," Hanna replies. "You wear that thing until we're on whatever ship we're going to, and I might not try to kill you."

"I'm not wearing this," Lilac informs.

"Yes, you are," Hanna, Maria, and Tai chorus.

Lilac looks pleadingly at Carol.

"Like I said, you're on your own on this one," Carol shrugs.

Lilac looks around at everyone, but they all have the same 'get on with it' look in their eyes. "Fine," she sighs in defeat, putting the straightjacket on. "Lock me in."

Just as Maria finishes locking Lilac into the straightjacket, Rouge enters the house. "Y'know what? I'm not even going to ask," she decides.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the Coalition shuttlecraft lands outside the house. Hanna, Maria, and Tai are the first to embark, followed by Team Dark, with Carol and the jacketed Lilac bringing up the rear. The soldier assigned as their escort greets them all warmly, but when Lilac boards, he cannot help but feed his curiosity about the jacket.

Lilac refuses to answer.

* * *

An hour later, the shuttle docks in the main hangar of the Coalition flagship. Lilac, now freed from the straightjacket, leads the group off the ship, Carol alongside her, and the mix of Teams Dark and Red following.

"Welcome aboard, Miss Lilac, Miss Tea," the petty officer assigned to escort them greets.

"Shall we just stop correcting people?" Carol suggests. "It'd be less annoying."

"Thanks for the welcome, sir," Lilac replies to the petty officer. "And please, call us Lilac and Carol."

"Very well, Lilac," the petty officer acknowledges. "Please follow me."

The petty officer leads the group to a mid‑sized conference room, where food and drink has been laid out.

"Please, help yourself to refreshments," the petty officer instructs. "The commander will be with you shortly."

Carol, Maria, and Tai don't need a second invitation: they raid the buffet with enthusiasm. Rouge elects to take advantage of the refreshments in a more elegant manner, and Shadow also takes advantage of the offer. Lilac is about to join them, but Hanna holds her back.

"Come on then, spill," Hanna demands.

"Spill what?" Lilac asks.

"Why you're so chummy with the Coalition," Hanna explains.

"One of them helped us during the Brevon Crisis," Lilac answers, subconsciously taking hold of a hair whip.

"I know you well enough to know that's not strictly true," Hanna challenges.

"He crashed in Dragon Valley, and I went to help him," Lilac admits.

"Little Miss Heropants to the rescue," Hanna smirks.

"Can you honestly say you've never helped someone in need?" Lilac challenges.

Hanna looks over to Maria. "No, I cannot," she admits. "But unlike you, I don't seek glory."

"Nor do I," Lilac corrects.

"Whose face is plastered on half the billboards in Shang Mu?" Hanna asks.

"Being a hero isn't a full‑time job," Lilac explains. "Gotta pay the bills somehow."

"Don't lie to me," Hanna retorts. "I know you're on permanent retainer with all three kingdoms."

"How would you know that?" Lilac demands.

"You know how," Hanna states.

"Masters of reconnaissance and espionage," Lilac answers.

"Exactly," Hanna confirms. "And never forget: it's the skills we gave you that allowed you to save the world."

Lilac remains silent.

"It scares you, doesn't it?" Hanna asks suddenly. "Knowing we're surprisingly similar. Doesn't scare me. But then I'm comfortable with who I am. And right now, I'm hungry. Want me to grab you anything?"

Lilac continues to remain silent.

"Suit yourself," Hanna shrugs, joining the others at the buffet.


	15. An Old Friend

With the guests occupied, the petty officer heads to the bridge, where the commander is waiting for him.

"Commander," the petty officer salutes. "The guests are awaiting your presence."

"Thank you," the commander salutes back. "I trust they've been catered for?"

"Aye, sir," the petty officer confirms.

"Excellent," the commander acknowledges. _It's been a long time since I last saw them…_

* * *

In the conference room, everyone is relaxing after a hearty meal. Everyone except Lilac, who's keeping herself a short distance from everyone else, picking at a half‑eaten plate of food.

Concerned, Carol sits beside her best friend. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Lilac lies.

"Don't let her get to you," Carol advises, referring to Hanna. "You know you're nothing like her. You're a much better person than she is."

"But Sash is like her," Lilac replies quietly. "Worse, even. What if…"

"Remember what I said after that whole thing against Buttnik six months back?" Carol asks. "You can control her, I know you can. Anyway, who says you have to get involved?"

"But that's what I do," Lilac reminds. "I'm Little Miss Heropants."

"Hear me out on this one," Carol begins. "Chances are, this will be an assault against whatever the alien ship is. Given those fighters didn't last more than a few seconds, a full assault will likely suffer a lot of casualties. Team Dark will go, as these… Black Arms, was it? Anyway, Team Dark have fought them before, so they know what they're doing. And Hanna won't sit on the side‑lines: she'll be in the lead fighter if she can. So, why not let them handle it?"

"But‑"

"When we helped the Freedom Fighters, you delegated strategy to Sally, as she was the one with experience against Buttnik," Carol reminds. "Do the same here: delegate to Shadow and Rouge."

"What happens if they fail?"

"The Coalition destroyer blows the alien ship into stardust."

"I don't know…"

"I've seen death. I don't want to see it again."

That argument convinces Lilac. "You're right," she admits. "This is best left to those with experience. I lost you once: I don't want to lose you again."

"Good," Carol smiles. "Now, stop being mopey and join the rest of us."

"OK." Lilac follows Carol back to the group.

A moment later, the door to the conference room opens. "Good afternoon," the commander greets.

Lilac and Carol both turn to the sound of a familiar voice. " _Space Cooties!_ " they chorus, sprinting to Commander Torque and hugging him tightly.

"It's good to see you too," Torque replies, returning the hug. "It's been far too long."

"Where have you been all this time?" Lilac asks.

"How many adventures have you had?" Carol asks.

"I'll bring you both up to date later," Torque promises. "But first, we have a world to save. Who are your new friends?"

"New friends?" Lilac asks as the hug breaks. "Oh! Everyone, this is Commander Torque: he's the one we helped during the Brevon Crisis," she informs, subconsciously taking hold of a hair whip.

Rouge is the first to approach Torque and introduce herself. "Hello," she greets flirtatiously. "Rouge the Bat. It's a pleasure to meet you. The moody black hedgehog is Shadow, and the robot is Omega: the three of us are Team Dark."

"Ah, you're the experts on the Black Arms," Torque recalls, blushing slightly in reaction to Rouge's charms. "I expect you'll want to lead the attack."

Rouge is about to answer, but she's interrupted by an excited Maria pushing in front of her, the lynx pulling Tai with her. "Hello!" the lynx greets eagerly. "I'm Maria, and this is my girlfriend Tai," she adds.

"H‑Hi," Tai greets timidly.

"Are you an alien?" Maria continues. "How many aliens are there? Are there any aliens like us? Or are they all like you? Or are they weird‑looking? Are‑"

"You're d‑doing it a‑again," Tai interrupts quietly.

"Oh, sorry," Maria blushes. "It's just, I've wanted to meet an alien for _ages_ , and I have _so_ many questions, and‑"

"M‑Maria," Tai interrupts again.

"Oh, sorry," Maria apologises again, blushing even more. "I'll stop."

"It's OK," Torque assures. "I'm sure there'll be plenty of time to answer your questions later. There's still one more to introduce themselves?"

That's Hanna's cue to approach Torque. "Space Cooties?" she asks, not even trying to hide her disgust at such a childishly saccharine nickname.

"It's affectionate," Torque protests calmly.

"It's pathetic," Hanna continues. "Not even Maria uses names that childish. And believe me, her nicknames are sweet enough to give you diabetes."

"Meanie," Maria pouts.

"Case in point," Hanna informs.

"Well, it's‑" Torque begins.

"Not interested," Hanna dismisses. "Hanna Skarlett, Red Scarf Veteran, hand‑to‑hand combat specialist, mercenary assassin for hire, and the only one here capable of reducing you to gore and giblets in under thirty seconds."

++I can do it in under ten,++ Omega interrupts.

"Only because you have guns," Hanna retorts, her eyes remaining fixed on Torque.

"Well, that's all… very interesting," Torque begins, suddenly very nervous.

"Where's the captain?" Hanna asks.

"I'm the captain of this vessel," Torque informs.

"I'm not someone to screw around with," Hanna growls. "Where. Is. The. Captain?"

"Hanna, Torque _is_ the captain," Lilac informs.

"Seriously?" Hanna questions.

"Yes," Lilac confirms. "Now stop being so difficult."

"Fine," Hanna relents. "So long as I get to say, 'I told you so' when he gets us all killed."

"Why is she here again?" Torque asks Lilac.

"Because you need a killer, not a wannabe action hero," Hanna answers, enjoying Lilac's twitch at the intentional insult. "And they don't get more lethal than me."

"Hanna, that's enough," Lilac insists.

"Agreed," Hanna replies. "We have Crystals to retrieve, and aliens to kill. So, let's get on with it. When do we launch?"

"Told you she'd be eager," Carol winks cheekily to Lilac.

"Before we launch, we need to know what we're up against," Torque informs Hanna. "That means Team Dark needs to take the lead in this operation."

"What's there to talk about?" Hanna retorts. "We go in, grab the Crystals, and get out, killing any alien that gets in our way. And once we're out, you blow the crap out of their ship."

"You really expect to just waltz into a Black Comet and get out alive?" Shadow interrupts.

"I've yet to meet an opponent I cannot handle," Hanna boasts.

"I'm standing right here," Lilac interjects.

"The reason I can use Chaos Control without an Emerald is because of my Black Arms DNA," Shadow reminds.

Hanna thinks a moment. "We need to work out a plan of attack before we launch," she decides.

Torque leans to whisper in Lilac's ear. "Is she always like this?"

"No," Lilac replies. "Sometimes, she's worse."

* * *

While Torque is being briefed on the Black Arms by Team Dark, across the room, the three felines are engaged in pleasant conversation. In stark contrast, Hanna and Lilac are sat to one side, neither particularly interested in joining in with the felines.

After a full five minutes, Hanna finally breaks the silence with "You're not curious why I didn't argue with Shadow?"

"Why are you helping?" Lilac asks suddenly.

"Because those aliens attacked my house and my friends, and injured my husband," Hanna explains. "I'm going to make them pay."

"Who did you make pay when you saved Maria?" Lilac presses.

Hanna's heart skips a beat as she tries unsuccessfully to hide her shock at Lilac's question. "I… You… _What‽_ How do you know about that?"

"You're right," Lilac smirks. "We are indeed surprisingly similar. And that scares you, doesn't it?"

"Nothing scares me," Hanna bluffs.

"I bet that's not true," Lilac replies, calling Hanna's bluff. "Everyone's afraid of something."

Hanna pauses a moment. "Spiders."

"Really?"

"Of course not."

Lilac shakes her head in disappointment, and falls silent.

"Must surprise you to know I have a heart," Hanna smirks.

"I know what you're afraid of," Lilac replies.

"No, you don't."

"You're afraid to lose your rep."

Now it's Hanna's turn to remain silent.

"Thought so," Lilac smiles.

"Smugness doesn't suit you," Hanna comments.

"No‑one's perfect," Lilac shrugs.

Hanna thinks a moment. "Isn't it odd how, whenever we're both in a situation like this, despite the fact we hate each other, we always end up in conversation?"

Lilac cannot resist a quiet chuckle. "I don't hate you, but I agree, it is odd."

"Maria told me about Sonic," Hanna reveals. "He sounds a lot like you. All that idealism and heroicness, and how he cannot ever resist helping people."

"And Shadow sounds a lot like you," Lilac replies. "Forever straddling the line between black‑hearted evil and brave‑hearted hero."

It takes a moment for the epiphany to hit, but when it does, it hits both Lilac and Hanna like a landslide.

"This conversation just got weird," Lilac whispers.

"Those are very uncomfortable truths," Hanna agrees.

"I'm going to join the others."

"You do that."

Lilac stands and walks over to the felines, leaving Hanna to her own thoughts.

"Hey Lilac," Carol greets. "What's up?" she asks, noticing the troubled look on her best friend's face.

"Just had a chat with Hanna," Lilac offers as explanation.

"I don't know why you keep doing that," Carol replies.

"Nor do I," Lilac admits. "They always end with me feeling… weird things."

"She's toying with you, you know that?" Carol reminds.

"Yeah," Lilac sighs.

* * *

Once the briefing is over, everyone assembles to plan the assault on the Black Comet.

"Based on the information provided by Team Dark, I'm afraid to say we don't have a strong enough force for a full assault," Torque reveals.

"What a great planetary defence force," Hanna remarks, her words dripping with sarcasm.

"The Coalition can't spare any more ships," Torque explains. "Anyway, while a full assault isn't possible, it might be possible to distract their forces enough to achieve a stealth insertion. We have three prototype fighters fitted with an experimental cloaking technology that may be enough to evade their sensors, but it's largely untested."

"And you want us to fly these untested ships onto an alien battleship filled with killers," Hanna summarised.

"It's the only chance you'll have of recovering the Crystals," Torque explains.

"Why doesn't Shadow just teleport us on board?" Hanna asks.

"Even on my own world, using Chaos Control to teleport all of us that distance would be impossible," Shadow explains.

"Then we just blow them up," Hanna decides.

"We don't have any weapons capable of doing that," Torque explains.

Hanna turns to Lilac. "I can see why you had to help him now: he's absolutely f‑"

"Hanna, he's doing what he can for us," Lilac interrupts.

"You'll be divided into pairs, two for each ship," Torque continues. "One will pilot, the other is the gunner. I will warn you, the one who gets paired with Omega won't be very comfortable."

"Why is that relevant?" Hanna asks. "I would have thought the teams would be obvious: Lilac and Carol, Shadow and Rouge, me and Maria."

"I'm going with Tai," Maria asserts.

"And we're not going at all," Lilac informs.

Hanna is stunned by this revelation. "Little Miss Goody Blue Boots _isn't_ going to save the world and exploit the fame for all its worth?"

"Nope," Lilac confirms.

"I don't believe you," Hanna replies, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Believe it," Lilac instructs politely.

Hanna eyes Lilac a moment longer, then decides not to pursue the argument any further. "So, if Maria and Tai are one team, and Shadow and Rouge are‑" Hanna begins, stopping when she realises who'll be flying with her. "No way."

"What's the matter? Scared?" Carol mocks.

"No!" Hanna snaps back.

"Then that settles it," Torque decides. "Decide which in each pair will be the pilot, then follow me to the hangar."

"I hate you so much right now," Hanna growls at Lilac.

Lilac simply shrugs and smiles innocently.


	16. Boarding the Black Comet

Half an hour later, Torque leads the group into the hangar, and over to the three prototype fighters, halting in front of the middle of the three. The craft are noticeably different to the standard Coalition fare: where the regular ships look solid and sturdy, these prototypes appear to be of a much lighter and elegant construction. It's clear to everyone they're built for speed and manœuvrability than power and strength. The cockpits are all two‑seaters: a forward‑facing seat for the pilot, with a rear‑facing seat right behind it for the tail‑gunner.

"Here are your ships," Torque informs the group.

"Seriously?" Hanna snorts at the apparent fragility of the fighters. "They look like they'll collapse under their own weight!"

"They're stronger than they look," Torque explains. "Our materials technology is considerably more advanced than that of Avalice."

"It better be," Hanna replies.

"Maria, Tai, you have that ship over there," Torque informs. "Shadow, Rouge, yours is that one. And this one is for Hanna and Omega."

Maria and Tai have no trouble getting into their ship, with Maria taking the pilot's seat and Tai the gunner's. Shadow and Rouge also have no trouble, with Rouge flying and Shadow firing. Hanna and Omega however, have a few packaging issues to sort out.

Hanna is first in, sliding into the pilot seat with ease. "No place to put my tail," she complains as she buckles herself in place. "You're paying to have it refluffed," she informs Torque.

"Just be thankful it's smaller than your ego!" Carol mocks.

"Tea, if I wasn't already belted in, I'd have your pelt for that," Hanna snarls.

"You could try," Carol retorts cheekily.

"Hanna, can you move your seat fully forward?" Torque interrupts.

Hanna slides her seat forwards as far as she thinks is enough. "There."

"Further," Torque instructs.

Hanna sighs, then slides the seat a couple more inches. "Enough?"

"Hold the lever up," Torque instructs.

Hanna sighs again, but does as instructed. Torque then moves the seat so far forward, Hanna is only three inches away from the control stick.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," Hanna growls.

"It's the only way to get Omega in," Torque insists.

++Do not worry Hanna Skarlett, I will help extract you when we land,++ Omega assures as he climbs into place.

Hanna does her best to get comfortable. _At least I can move, unlike when me and Rob went into Mizutani by sub._

With everyone securely belted into their seats, the canopies are closed, and under guidance from ground control, the pilots manœuvre the ships into launch position. Torque, Lilac, and Carol retreat to a safe distance, and watch as the trio of prototype stealth fighters launches, vanishing against the stellar blackness as they engage their cloaking mechanisms.

"You wish you were out there, don't you?" Torque asks Lilac.

"Yep," Lilac confirms.

"So, why aren't you?" Torque continues.

"Because I'm taking Carol's advice, something I promised to do more often," Lilac explains. "You've come on a lot as a leader."

"I learned how to be one from you," Torque admits.

"I can think of better examples," Carol teases, drawing a disapproving (yet amused) look from Lilac.

"No Milla?" Torque asks.

"She's on her own adventure," Lilac explains.

"I hope she's safe," Torque replies. "Come on, let's head to the bridge."

* * *

Shadow and Rouge take the lead of the three ships, with Maria and Tai following, and Hanna and Omega lagging a little. Flanking them all is a squadron of standard Coalition fighters that form the distraction force. In loose formation, they fly directly towards Avalice's moon, staying hidden on the opposite side to the Black Comet.

As they approach the moon, Rouge opens communications to the other stealth ships. "Maria, Hanna, are you ready?"

"Aye‑aye!" Maria replies. "Is it bad I'm really enjoying this?"

"Not at all," Rouge smiles. "What about you, Hanna?"

"I'm rammed so far forward, my knees are in my ears, and every time I pull the nose up, I punch myself in the gut," Hanna snarls. "I'm just _dandy_."

"You didn't have to come, you know," Rouge reminds.

"I have a score to settle with those scum," Hanna growls.

Rouge mutes her mic. "She reminds me a lot of you," she comments to Shadow.

Shadow doesn't respond.

Rouge unmutes her mic. "Ten minutes to attack. Good luck: we'll see you on board the Black Comet."

* * *

"How are you?" Maria asks Tai after Rouge cuts communication.

"S‑Scared." Tai stammers.

"Me too," Maria admits. "But with you at my side, I know we'll win."

* * *

"Are you sure there's no way you can give me more room?" Hanna asks Omega.

++I would like to compact myself to your size, but that would impair my ability to turn aliens into ground beef,++ Omega explains.

"Remind me never to let you cook," Hanna quips without humour.

* * *

Ten minutes later, at the heart of the Black Comet, the ship's captain has just finished securing the Elemental Crystals inside a semi‑organic device attached to the wall. As he checks the Crystals are connected correctly, he receives news via his hive mind link with his crew that there is a squadron of fighters heading towards the Black Comet.

 _Repel and destroy._

* * *

The Coalition squadron accelerates ahead of the three stealth ships, and engages the enemy retaliation. At first, it looks like the fight will be evenly matched, but after a few minutes, the Coalition ships are outnumbered four‑to‑one. The Coalition pilots and gunners fight valiantly, but their defeat is inevitable. Of course, victory wasn't their aim: there aim was to draw attention to allow the stealth ships easier passage, a task they perform perfectly.

Well, _almost_ perfectly.

As the Coalition squadron engages, Rouge starts to lead the trio of stealth ships around the battle. Maria follows closely, but Hanna finds her heavily compromised seating position means she can't follow Rouge's manœuvres as closely as Maria can.

As the battle develops, half a dozen enemy craft splinter off from the main group, and fly towards the stealth ships as if they somehow can detect their presence.

"Evasive manœuvres!" Rouge barks into the radio.

"And who gave you the right to give me orders?" Hanna demands.

"Commander Torque," Rouge explains.

"How can they see us‽" Maria asks, a trace of panic in her voice.

"Maybe they just got lucky," Rouge guesses. "Now, scatter! We'll reunite on the Black Comet."

"Aye‑aye!" Maria replies; Hanna remains silent.

The three stealth ships scatter as the splinter group of alien fighters draws near, then passes between them, seemingly unaware of the stealth ships' presence.

"Looks like they didn't detect us after all," Rouge concludes. "We're in the clear: regroup and resume‑"

Something hits the back of the fighter, causing it to lurch violently as the shield absorbs the impact.

"What was that‽" Rouge gasps in surprise.

"They've turned and opened fire," Shadow explains in a tone that makes it clear the enemy's actions shouldn't have come as a surprise.

"Return fire!" Rouge commands as she begins evasive manœuvres.

"Leave me alone, I know what I'm doing," Shadow flatly as he takes out one of the pursuing craft.

"More ickies inbound!" Maria warns over the radio.

"I _knew_ these ships would be fu‑" Hanna begins.

Rouge shuts off the radio. _I don't have time for this._

The three stealth fighters scatter once more, each being pursued by no less than three enemy fighters. Rouge uses every trick she knows to avoid getting hit, but a couple more shots still connect, though nothing gets past the shields. Shadow wastes no time dispatching the enemy fighters, and before long, the duo is once again on course to the hangar, where they find a swarm of Black Arms awaiting their arrival.

"On my mark, unleash hell," Rouge instructs Shadow.

"Gladly," Shadow agrees.

Rouge pilots the shuttle into the hangar, and holds position as close to the exact centre as she can. Once stationary, she starts to spin the ship through a full three‑sixty. On her mark, Shadow opens fire, and sprays the Black Arms with lethal plasma bolts. Rouge takes the ship through three full revolutions, which allows Shadow to mop up any Black Arms he missed during the first revolution.

The revolutions complete, Rouge lands the fighter and shuts off the engines. Neither bat nor hedgehog hesitate to exit the craft and find a place to hide.

"I hope the others get here soon," Rouge whispers once the duo is settled in a shadowy alcove.

* * *

While Rouge and Shadow make relatively smooth progress to the hangar, the same cannot be said of Maria and Tai.

"How can they follow us? We're cloaked!" Maria exclaims, barely avoiding a brutal barrage of enemy fire.

"I d‑dunno, but I c‑can't hit anything w‑with you throwing th‑the ship around l‑like a ragdoll!" Tai replies, her tone a mix of fear and frustration.

"I'm doing my best!" Maria explains.

Tai is about to reply, but she suddenly scores a direct hit on an enemy craft, detonating its fuel tanks. "Yes! Got one!" she whoops.

The fighter is rocked by a barrage of hits, a couple of which penetrate the shields and destroy the radio antennae and a set of thrusters.

"Come on, stupid ship! Behave!" Maria grunts as she wrestles back control.

"Got another!" Tai exclaims. "Woah…"

"What's the matter?" Maria asks, just about in control of the fighter once more.

"I'm… I'm feeling nauseous," Tai admits.

"One last icky, and we're free!" Maria assures.

"I'll get him," Tai promises, just about controlling her nausea.

True to her word, Tai eliminates the third fighter on their tail, then Maria wrestles the recalcitrant fighter to the hangar. The landing is rough enough to break one of the landing legs, but not so rough it disables the craft. However, it does trigger the harnesses to tighten considerably.

"Ow," Maria groans, her harness slackening again now the ship is stationary.

"Are we down?" Tai asks.

"Yeah," Maria winces as she opens the canopy.

"Good." Tai leaps out of the fighter, lands gracefully on the deck, then sprints behind the closest landing leg to vomit. Maria exits the craft a moment later, jumping down to the deck and finding Tai just in time to hold the leopard's hair back.

A few moments later, Tai has started to recover. "Sorry," she apologises quietly. "I uh… I get travel sick sometimes."

"It's OK," Maria assures. "We need to hide and regroup," she adds.

"This way," Tai decides, sprinting towards a shadowy alcove, Maria right behind her.

* * *

If Maria and Tai thought they had it rough, they'd be shocked to find out how bad Hanna and Omega fared.

" _Dammit Torque, why did you give us these useless pieces of shit‽_ " Hanna yells as her fighter is violently rocked by shots from all three of the Black Arms fighters chasing her. " _And why can't you destroy the damn enemy‽_ " she demands of Omega.

++Please calm down and fly us out of danger,++ Omega requests.

" _I wouldn't have to if you shot them down!_ " Hanna snaps back.

++I'm trying my best,++ Omega replies.

Before Hanna can reply, the fighter is hit again, sending it spiralling out of control. Hanna fights hard, but in her cramped position, it takes so long to correct the tumble that the fighter is hit three more times, taking out the shields before she can regain control.

" _Dammit!_ " Hanna exclaims. "The cloak's failed!"

++Tail weapons are also offline,++ Omega informs.

Hanna curses as shots begin to rain on the fighter. "Only one thing for it."

++Should I be worried?++ Omega asks.

Hanna doesn't respond: instead, she opens the throttle, accelerates hard, and points the fighter towards the Black Comet. The Black Arms fighters give pursuit, raking shots across the increasingly‑damaged stealth fighter. But Hanna doesn't let the constant violent shaking of the craft distract her: she pins her gaze on the hangar that is her target, and keeps the fighter heading straight towards it.

Seconds away from entering the hangar, a barrage of shots rips the wings off the fighter, and destroys the engine.

"Um… Bad news, tin man," Hanna announces quietly.

++Do I want to hear it?++

"We're gonna crash and burn."

Omega remains silent.

"Rob, I love you, and I'm sorry," Hanna whispers, closing her eyes and bracing for impact.

* * *

In the hangar, Shadow and Rouge watch in horror as the third stealth fighter, trailing debris and fire, enters the hangar at high speed, slams into the deck, smashes into the wall, and is engulfed by flames.

"Omega…" Rouge whispers.

"We can mourn later," Shadow states softly. "We have a mission to complete."

Rouge nods in agreement, and follows Shadow out of the hangar to begin their mission.

* * *

On the other side of the hangar, Maria stares at the burning fighter, frozen in shock. Wordlessly, Tai wraps her arms around Maria in comfort.

After a full minute of silence, Maria finally manages to whisper, "She'd want us to continue."

"Lead the way," Tai whispers back.

Together, the felines leave the hangar and begin their mission.


	17. Captain's Plan

_++[E‑100 series serial number 123, codename Omega. Systems online. Assessing damage. Ambulatory systems 73% functional. Weapons systems 68% functional. Visual systems 99% functional. Auditory systems 81% functional. Propulsion systems 41% functional. Power‑on self‑test complete.++_

Omega's eyes blink back into life. ++Hanna Skarlett? Are you here?++

No response.

Omega then notices the flames reducing the rear of the fighter to molten slag. ++That would explain why it's hot.++ Knowing the ship is unsalvageable, Omega tears the canopy off the cockpit and discards it. As he climbs out of the wreckage, he notices the unconscious vixen slumped in the pilot's seat. ++I will save you Hanna Skarlett.++

Omega makes quick work of slicing the harness, then swiftly but gently extracts Hanna from the seat. Holding the vixen close, Omega fires his jetpack and flies away from the wreckage just in time: the fire finally melts through the fuel tanks, the contents stoking the fire so quickly the fighter almost explodes.

Omega lands a safe distance from the burning fighter, and lays Hanna down on the deck in the recovery position. ++Hanna Skarlett, please wake up,++ Omega pleads, gently prodding the unconscious vixen, trying to wake her up.

Still no response.

++Hanna Skarlett, I do not want to tell Maria you are dead, because it will make her cry.++

Hanna groans as she stirs. "Hurt," she whispers.

++I will protect you.++

"Where is everyone?"

++I do not know.++

Hanna's eyes flicker open. "Where are we?"

++On board the Black Comet. Do not worry, we are hidden and safe.++

Hanna is about to reply, but stops when she notices the burning carcass that was once their fighter. "Woah… We survived that?"

++Correct.++

Hanna slowly and painfully pushes herself into a seated position. "I should have died…" Hanna shakes her head to clear it, and regrets it almost immediately. "I think I have concussion," she winces.

++Do you remember what happened?++

Hanna thinks a moment. "In painful detail."

++What was the first thing you said when you woke up?++

"'Hurt'. And then I asked where everyone is."

++You'll be fine. Maria will be happy to see you again.++

Hanna stiffly gets to her feet and takes another look at the destroyed fighter. "I owe you my life."

++You can repay me by helping me burn aliens.++

"Music to my ears," Hanna grins wickedly. "Come on."

* * *

In the heart of the ship, the captain keeps track of the intruders via the hive mind link he shares with all Black Arms. _They're splitting up: that'll make it easier to defeat them. But I cannot underestimate them. Shadow and the bat, I know how to deal with, the two felines don't look too tough, and the robot can be overwhelmed. But the red‑head, she's the dangerous one. There's no way she should have survived that crash._

The captain turns his attention back to the device holding the Elemental Crystals. _They are not yet fully integrated, but it's only a matter of time. They may find me, but by then, it'll be too late. We will destroy them, then we will harvest the planet below._

 _Hmm… Nothing wrong with buying a bit more time._

* * *

Half an hour later, Maria and Tai are totally lost.

"We could really do with a map," Tai sighs.

"Well, we don't have one," Maria replies flatly.

Tai takes a moment to reply. "She was very special to you," she concludes, referring to Hanna.

"She saved me from a living dìyù," Maria explains simply.

Tai thinks about trying to continue the conversation, but she realises Maria's not in the mood for talking.

A few minutes later, Maria speaks again. "Sorry," she apologises. "It's just…"

"It's OK," Tai assures. "It's clear you two were very close." Tai pauses a moment. "Did you ever… y'know."

"With Hanna? No," Maria answers honestly.

"But you wanted to."

"Before she married Rob, yeah."

"Did she?"

"I never asked."

"Did she know how you felt?"

"All my friends did."

"Hm."

"Are you OK with knowing this stuff?"

"Yeah."

"You don't sound it."

Tai stops and takes Maria's hands in hers. "Seriously, I'm OK with knowing," she assures her partner. "And since you're about to ask, it's because the way you look at me is unique: you don't look at anyone else the same way, not even Hanna. On an unrelated note, we just walked into a trap."

"We lost focus, didn't we?"

"Yep."

"How screwed are we?"

"On a scale of one to ten? Fourteen."

Unexpectedly, Maria smiles. "Go out in style?"

"Oh yeah," Tai smiles back with anticipation.

The two felines share a quick kiss before drawing their ninjato, turning back‑to‑back, and fighting for their lives against the Black Arms horde surrounding them.

* * *

As Maria and Tai begin their fight for survival, Shadow and Rouge are finding progress suspiciously easy.

"Where is everyone?" Rouge asks.

"We're being watched," Shadow reveals.

"But they're not attacking."

"We're being funnelled into a trap."

"Yet we're not avoiding it."

"We've done this twice before. We'll do it a third time."

"The first time, we had help from Sonic and his friends," Rouge reminds. "We even had Eggman on our side. And the second time, we had Omega and a team of GUN soldiers."

"We're also aware of all the tricks they can pull," Shadow asserts.

"You're the expert. What are they planning?"

Shadow allows himself a smile of anticipation.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Black Comet, Hanna is performing emergency repairs on some of Omega's systems.

"I'm really not the best at this," Hanna explains as she struggles to repair one of Omega's flamethrowers. "Rob is much more capable."

++You insisted we stop and repair my arsenal,++ Omega reminds. ++If I recall correctly, and I do because I am a robot, your exact words were 'I'm not gonna be lumbered with a useless hunk of junk',++ he adds, playing a recording of Hanna's voice when he quotes her.

Hanna pauses, surprised at the tenor pitch of the voice in the recording. "Is my voice really that deep?"

++It is a recording,++ Omega confirms. ++Although it might not be perfect: my auditory systems are only 81% functional.++

Hanna rocks back on her haunches, the repair job forgotten. "I sound like a man. Why do I sound like a man? Why don't I sound like a woman? I mean, I always knew my voice was lower than Maria's, but not by _that_ much!" Hanna pauses a moment. "Is it deeper than my _husband's‽_ Gotta be close, right? He is a natural tenor."

++If it helps, your voice has an elegance male voices lack. Can you finish repairing me now?++

"Huh? Oh, sorry, yeah, I will." Hanna resumes her repair. "I find it odd Rob's never commented on my deep voice," she continues as she finishes the repair. "Do you think that means he likes it?"

++I cannot say.++

"You're useless, you know that?"

++I saved your life.++

"You're still useless."

++And you have man‑voice.++

Despite herself, Hanna smiles in amusement. "Ok, I think I'm done here. How's my work?"

++Running diagnostics… Weapons systems 94% functional,++ Omega answers. ++That's as good as it will get without having a workshop.++

Hanna's ears twitch. "Silence!" she hisses.

Omega falls silent and scans their surroundings, looking for imminent threats. ++I do not see any‑++ he begins, stopping when he notices Hanna has simply disappeared. ++Do not worry Hanna Skarlett, I will save‑++

A Black Warrior slams into the deck in front of Omega, followed a moment later by Hanna, who drives both of Rob's sai straight through the warrior's skull, killing it instantly.

++‑you,++ Omega finishes.

"Thanks for the concern, tin man," Hanna replies calmly as she extracts the sai from the corpse. "Question: why did they send only one grunt after us?"

++Maybe they don't think we're a threat,++ Omega ventures.

"Wrong answer: we're not the primary target," Hanna corrects. "We need to find the others. You got a transponder or a radio or something?"

++Yes, but it's broken,++ Omega answers.

"How do I fix it?" Hanna sighs.

* * *

A final Screw Kick sees Rouge dispatch the last of the three Black Warriors that assaulted her and Shadow.

"That was too easy," Shadow concludes.

"We're not the target," Rouge concludes.

"We need to find Maria and Tai," Shadow decides.

* * *

"There's too many of them!" Tai cries, on the verge of panic as she desperately deflects attack after attack, doing what she can to counter‑attack.

"Don't give up until you're dead!" Maria replies, fighting equally frantically, her ninjato dancing from enemy to enemy, leaving deep gashes in all.

But Tai cannot hold on. Despite her best efforts, and the lessons she's learnt from Maria, the leopard is suddenly disarmed. Instinctively, she reaches for her tanto, but the Black Arms are too quick for her, and she's soon pinned by four of the Warriors. " _Help!_ "

Tai's desperate cry distracts Maria just long enough for her to be swiftly disarmed and pinned. The lynx fights hard to break free, but she simply isn't strong enough to break the grip of the Black Warriors. "I'm sorry, Rosy."

"It's OK Tufty," Tai assures. "At least we went out fighting."

"We didn't have long together, but it was the best time of my life," Maria replies softly, her eyes closed, weeping silently. "I love you."

"I love you too," Tai replies equally softly, closing her eyes and waiting for death.


	18. Feline Thralls

Death doesn't come.

Maria opens her eyes. "Um… We're not dead yet?"

Tai opens her eyes. "I guess not… Where did they all go?"

"Dunno," Maria responds. "Also, we've moved?"

"Did… Did we lose consciousness?" Tai asks.

"We must have," Maria concludes. "No idea how long though."

"We should get out of here while we can," Tai suggests.

Maria attempts to move, but her limbs are uncooperative. "I… I can't move a muscle!"

"Me neither!" Tai exclaims. "What on Avalice is going on?"

"You are encased in bio‑clay, which has paralysed your bodies," a deep booming voice informs.

"Wh‑Who are y‑you?" Tai demands, her voice fragile with fear.

"I am the captain of this Black Comet," the voice answers. "It is my intention to harvest your planet to feed my children. We haven't fed in a very long time, and your planet will sustain us for many years to come."

"You won't get away with it," Maria states defiantly.

"That is where you're wrong," the voice replies confidently. "We have the artefacts you call the Elemental Crystals."

Maria's blood turns to ice. "No…"

"It is only a matter of time before your world is ours," the voice continues, its owner finally revealing himself to be a floating torso dressed in an ornate robe, with two long muscular arms ending in claw‑like hands, and three gently glowing eyes visible from under the robe's hood. "And you two will play a starring role."

"Nuh‑uh," Maria denies. "Been under mind control once: I won't let it happen again."

"Ah, but you won't have a choice," the torso informs. "Soon, you will be entirely encased in the bio‑clay, and your free will removed. You will then take down Shadow and his companion, and the vixen and the robot."

Maria's heart skips a beat. " _Hanna's alive‽_ "

"The vixen is resilient," the torso confirms. "A crash such as the one she suffered would have killed a lesser being."

"She's survived worse," Maria adds defiantly. "And when she finds you, she'll tear you to shreds."

"That is where you're wrong," the torso replies. "You will bring the vixen to me, and she will be harvested, as will Shadow and the bat. All will fall to Black Defiler."

Before Maria and Tai can reply, bio‑clay crawls over their heads and solidifies, encasing them completely.

* * *

It's been two hours since Teams Dark and Red landed on the Black Comet, and Hanna's patience has finally run out. And she's taking out her frustrations on Omega.

"Where on Avalice are we, anyway?" Hanna snaps. "Do you have _any_ idea?"

++Hanna Skarlett, please remain calm,++ Omega requests, not for the first time. ++We cannot solve any issues while you are shouting at me.++

"It's not like wandering around aimlessly is getting us anywhere!" Hanna retorts angrily. "And isn't this ship meant to be crawling with aliens? Where are they all hiding?"

++I can do a thermal scan,++ Omega volunteers.

"Don't bother," Hanna dismisses. "Now shut up and let me work."

++But‑++

" _SILENCE!_ "

Omega shuts off all non‑essential systems, allowing him to fall truly silent as his cooling system switches to passive mode. This allows Hanna to close her eyes and focus entirely on her hearing. _Remember what Maria taught you, and you'll find the way._ Hanna slows her breathing as much as possible, her ribcage swelling and contracting by less than half an inch. With both her and Omega making no noise at all, Hanna's hearing starts to pick up very faint sounds echoing down the corridor, sounds that would be beyond the hearing of most who are neither felid nor canid. _Hmm… This one's tricky… Footsteps? One, no,_ two _pairs: one flats, one… heels? Ugh, the soft floor's making it hard to guess. Wait… Voices? One male, one female… Shadow and Rouge!_

"This way!" Hanna barks, sprinting down the corridor towards where she heard Shadow and Rouge waking. Omega is delayed momentarily restarting his non‑essential systems, but soon catches up to Hanna.

* * *

"I thought you knew how to navigate these ships?" Rouge asks Shadow.

"Each one is different," Shadow offers as explanation. "I'll figure it out."

"Where are they all, anyway?" Rouge continues, referring to the Black Arms.

"I've been asking myself that since we fought off that trio," Shadow answers.

"We're being played."

"Agreed."

Rouge tries her wrist communicator. "Still no‑"

"Quiet!" Shadow orders. "Someone's coming," he adds a moment later.

Shadow and Rouge crouch, ready to fight, expecting Black Arms. However, they're in for a surprise.

"Finally, someone who knows what they're doing!" Hanna exclaims with relief as she rounds the corner and spots Shadow and Rouge.

The hedgehog and bat exchange confused looks. "How did you survive that crash?" Rouge asks.

"I once survived an entire _building_ falling on me," Hanna replies, unable to resist looking smug. "A spaceship crash is nothing."

++I pulled her out of the burning wreckage and revived her,++ Omega informs as he rounds the corner.

"Good to see you again, tin man," Rouge smiles warmly.

"We're getting nowhere divided," Shadow interrupts. "We should reunite, find Maria and Tai, and hunt as a team."

"It doesn't bother you that your teammate could have died?" Hanna asks incredulously.

"We have a mission to complete," Shadow states simply.

"Are you sure he's not actually a robot?" Hanna asks Rouge.

"Don't go there," Shadow growls.

Hanna considers pushing for an explanation, but decides she's not interested. "Let's find Maria and Tai."

* * *

Back in the heart of the Black Comet, Black Defiler watches the reunion via his organic remote observer, Defiler's Eye. _Enjoy it while it lasts: your time is almost up._

* * *

As the quartet sets off to try and find Maria and Tai, Hanna hesitates. Her ears twitch, and she turns to look at a seemingly random shadow high on the wall.

"What's the matter?" Rouge asks the vixen.

Hanna doesn't respond: instead, she points at herself, then at the shadow she's staring at, then silently snarls and makes a slit‑throat gesture. Only then does she acknowledge Rouge. "Nothing's the matter," she replies as she rejoins the group.

* * *

In the heart of the Black Comet, Black Defiler watches Hanna's gestures. _Those eyes… Such potency… She will be saved for experimentation._

* * *

Five minutes later, the quartet are in for a pleasant surprise. As they walk around a corner, they see ahead of them two instantly familiar felines.

"Well, that as easier than I thought it would be," Hanna smiles.

The lynx's ears twitch at the sound of Hanna's voice. Halting immediately, she turns to see her best friend. " _Hanna!_ " she cries with joy, sprinting at full speed into the vixen's arms. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"And I'm happy to see you too, Maria," Hanna replies warmly, hugging her friend. A moment later, however, Hanna has her doubts. _She doesn't smell right. Not even close._

Maria breaks the hug as Tai catches up and rejoins her girlfriend. "How did you survive that crash?" the lynx asks.

"I've yet to find anything that can kill me," Hanna smirks.

"Something will, one day," Shadow reminds.

"Ignore Shadow," Maria instructs Hanna. "He's just being dumb."

"To be fair, he is right," Hanna shrugs. "Unless someone discovers the secret to immortality, I'll eventually die of old age."

Maria can't help but giggle. "You'll look so funny when you're all old and grey like Rob!"

"Yeah, yeah," Hanna waves away with an amused smile. "You can annoy me more when this mission is over. Did you learn anything that may be of use to us?"

"We did," Tai confirms. "We found where the Crystals are being kept."

"How come you didn't get them?" Rouge asks.

"Because there were too many aliens," Maria explains. "Plus, we don't want to have all the fun and leave you nothing to kill," she cheekily directs to Hanna.

"Then what are waiting for?" Hanna asks.

++Are we going to burn aliens now?++ Omega asks.

"Absolutely," Hanna confirms. "Maria, Tai, lead the way."

The felines turn and lead the group down the corridor, Rouge and Omega following directly behind. Hanna and Shadow however hang back a little.

"Neither of them smell right," Hanna whispers to Shadow.

"Maria didn't use the cute names she always uses," Shadow whispers back.

"I noticed," Hanna acknowledges. "Want to know what I think?"

"They're not the real Maria and Tai."

"Exactly."

"We're being led into a trap."

"Agreed."

"And we're going to walk right into it."

"Been there, done that. Didn't bother with the t‑shirt: halternecks are much more my thing."

"Can you be serious for a change?" Shadow asks.

"Can you lighten up for a change?" Hanna asks in return.

Shadow remains silent.

"Come on," Hanna urges. "We should catch up before we raise suspicions."

* * *

Half an hour later, the felines halt the group around the corner from their target: a chamber a hundred yards away at the end of a corridor.

"The Crystals are in there," Maria informs. "As you can see, there's a whole bunch of aliens between them and us."

Hanna, Shadow, Rouge, and Omega observe the large group of Black Arms outside the chamber in question.

"That's a _lot_ of aliens," Hanna breathes. "Omega, how much ammo you got?"

++More than enough to fill all of them with holes, then do the same with the door,++ Omega answers.

"And there's no other way in," Hanna continues. "So, tin man, wanna take point?"

++It is not my birthday, but it feels like it should be,++ Omega agrees.

"Good," Hanna smiles. "We'll all be right behind you."

"Since when were you put in charge?" Rouge asks Hanna.

"Do you have a better idea?" Hanna asks in return.

Rouge thinks a moment. "We'll go with it."

"As you should," Hanna replies smugly. "Omega, count us in."

++Gladly,++ Omega agrees. ++On three. One. Two. Three!++

Omega charges around the corner and directly at the aliens, his guns blazing, unleashing a hailstorm of bullets. The group follows behind him, flanking the robot and presenting a formidable front. Moments later, the charging attackers smash into the horde of aliens, and the fighting becomes fast and brutal.

No‑one notices Hanna is not part of the group.


	19. Rogue Vixen

As the rest charge the alien horde, Hanna retreats up the corridor a short distance, then climbs into a narrow tunnel she spotted before. After allowing a few moments for her eyes to adjust to the lower light levels, she sets off down the tunnel, following her innate sense of direction to guide her to her target. And it doesn't take more than a moment before she realises she's being followed.

"It's impolite to stalk," she growls at the floating eye follower her. "Do you have a name?"

"You're an observant one," the eye answers, though it's clear the voice is not its own.

"And you're creepy," Hanna replies. "Do you have a name?"

"I am Black Defiler."

Hanna stops. "Excuse me?"

"I am Black Defiler."

Hanna almost bursts into laughter, but restrains herself to a stifled chuckle. "That's the most ridiculous name I've ever heard! Where did you get it from, a fortune cookie? No, no, that's not stupid enough. Oh! Is it a name you chose as a kid to try and stop the bigger kids bullying you?"

"Do not mock me," Black Defiler demands.

"Then choose a name that isn't shit," Hanna replies deadpan, her composure recovered in an instant. "In fact, I'll pick one: you're now Buddy."

"You will address me as Black Defiler."

"Get real, Buddy."

"You will address me as‑"

"Where are my friends, by the way?" Hanna interrupts.

"They are safe for now," Black Defiler informs.

"They're in that room your goons are guarding, aren't they?" Hanna continues.

"You are smarter than I anticipated," Black Defiler commends.

"I'm also going to slay you with my bare hands," Hanna threatens.

"That won't happen," Black Defiler replies.

"You may have a point," Hanna admits with a shrug. "Shadow might beat me to it."

"He won't defeat me either," Black Defiler states confidently.

"Because Maria and Tai will slice you thinner than honey roast ham?" Hanna smirks.

"They are in no state to do so," Black Defiler asserts.

"They will be," Hanna promises.

"Your arrogance will be your downfall," Black Defiler cautions.

Hanna snorts in dismissal. "I've taken down twenty‑five‑foot tall mutant killing machines, survived buildings falling on me, and lived through torture that would drive lesser people insane. You don't scare me."

"Did you do those alone?" Black Defiler asks.

Hanna doesn't answer.

"Thought so," Black Defiler continues, his voice lacking the smugness Hanna was expecting.

"I noticed a lack of swords on my friends' backs," Hanna informs. "And the different smell."

Now it's Black Defiler's turn to remain silent.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the group is battling hard through the alien horde: Shadow bouncing from warrior to warrior with his Spin Attack, Rouge striking from the air with repeated Screw Kicks, and Omega unleashing a torrent of bullets. Maria and Tai are deep in the battle too, but as Hanna had noticed earlier, they are without swords, the weapons still being on the backs of the real felines in their bio‑clay sarcophagus.

"This isn't going as smooth as I'd hoped!" Rouge cries over the cacophony of battle.

"Shut up and keep fighting!" Shadow snaps back, revealing he too is frustrated.

"We should be‑ _Yow!_ ‑making more progress than this!" Rouge continues, barely missing having her right wing slashed.

" _Keep fighting!_ " Shadow barks.

"Omega! How‑ _Gah!_ ‑can six of us be struggling so‑ _Woah!_ ‑badly?" Rouge calls out, a hint of desperation entering her voice.

++There are only three of us fighting,++ Omega answers.

"What‽" Shadow and Rouge chorus in shock.

++Hanna Skarlett has abandoned us, and the cute kittens are showboating,++ Omega explains.

Rouge uses the ricochet of another Screw Kick to propel herself to the ceiling, where she takes a moment to analyse the battle. "What the what‽ The vixen's scarpered!"

" _Fall back now!_ " Shadow commands.

"But‑" Rouge begins to object.

" _DO IT!_ "

As Omega and Rouge retreat from the battle, a handful of aliens chase them, but the majority remain focussed on defeating Shadow. At first, it looks like the hedgehog will be overwhelmed, but he has a plan.

" _CHAOS BLAST!_ "

Pure Chaos energy erupts from Shadow, consuming the Black Arms in fire, and sending out a shockwave brutal enough to catapult Rouge and Omega a full fifty feet down the hallway, the aliens chasing them reduced to broken gore littering the floor.

Rouge pushes herself to her feet, sore from her tumble. "Dammit Shadow!" she barks.

"I… had to," Shadow pants before collapsing.

Rouge flies to Shadow as fast as she can, catching him just before he hits the floor. "Why did you do that?" she demands.

"It worked… didn't it?" Shadow replies, allowing himself a small smug grin.

"By making you weak enough to collapse," Rouge chastises. "When you did that on Avalice, you passed out. We may not be able to protect you."

"I won't pass out," Shadow assures, rolling out of Rouge's arms and onto his knees. "In fact, I can draw energy… from this ship to recover."

"There's Chaos energy on this ship?" Rouge asks, a little confused.

"There's something I can use the same way," Shadow explains. "And that's good enough for me."

"I don't know why, but that worries me," Rouge replies.

"Have I ever failed you before?"

"No, but‑"

"Then stop worrying."

* * *

By the time the battle outside is over, Hanna has made it into the room behind the door. The sight that greets her is worrying: the room appears totally empty.

"Explain," Hanna demands.

"Did you really think I'd have my thralls lead you directly to me, the Crystals, or your friends?" Black Defiler replies.

"For a moment, I kinda did." Hanna shrugs. "Respect for playing me the fool. Of course, now I'm going to make sure I kill you slowly."

"I must admit, I am curious about your combat prowess," Black Defiler reveals.

"Oh, I get it now," Hanna replies. "This is a test chamber, meant to tax my abilities until I'm completely exhausted, at which point you'll capture me and either harvest my DNA, or feed me to your spawn. Or both."

"You're direct," Black Defiler acknowledges.

"Very well," Hanna shrugs before jumping down into the room. "Let the test commence."

"You're oddly willing," Black Defiler replies, the eye floating down to hover beside Hanna again.

"Well, you did close off my only escape," Hanna guesses correctly.

"You will be a worthy harvest."

The eye ascends to the high ceiling to observe the upcoming battle, leaving Hanna alone in the centre of the chamber.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Hanna demands.

Twenty‑five Black Oak warriors emerge from the walls and surround Hanna. The vixen turns slowly on the spot, sizing up her opponents.

"What do you think?" Black Defiler asks. "Are you up to the challenge?"

"Is my tail beautifully orange and magnificently bushy?" Hanna smirks, dropping into a fighting stance, Rob's sai in her hands. "Get on with it already!"

The Black Oaks charge.

* * *

Ten minutes later, outside the room, Omega has finally recovered after running extensive self‑diagnostics. ++Shadow? Rouge?++

"Over here tin man," Rouge replies.

Omega turns to the direction the voice came from, and spots Rouge with Shadow getting to his feet beside her. ++I am happy to see you both alive.++

"Where are Maria and Tai?" Rouge asks.

Omega scans the hallway, and locates two feline bodies. ++I have located them,++ he informs as he walks over to them. ++And I have bad news,++ he adds when he arrives next to them.

"I can assure you, Maria and Tai are alive and well," Shadow assures.

++I am staring at their bodies,++ Omega replies. ++Hanna Skarlett will be displeased with us when she finds out her friends are dead.++

"Scan them properly," Shadow instructs.

Omega complies. ++I am receiving… unusual readings,++ he informs. ++Almost as if they're‑++

"Black Arms duplicates," Shadow finishes.

"How did you know?" Rouge demands.

"They didn't act right, and Hanna told me they didn't smell right," Shadow explains. "This is confirmed by the fact they perished to my Chaos Blast: it was tailored to fry Black Arms, but simply deflect Mobians and Avalicians."

"You knew, and you let us run into what was almost certainly a trap‽" Rouge demands angrily.

"As I speak, Hanna is in that room, freeing her friends," Shadow explains, pointing to the door.

Rouge fights down her rising anger. "We'll talk about this later," she growls. "Right now, we have a vixen to help. Omega, get the door."

Omega walks up to the door, sinks his hands into the strange material it's made of, and wrenches it out of the frame. He then walks back to Rouge and Shadow, and deposits the door gently in front of them. ++One door, as requested.++

Rouge and Shadow stare at Omega, their lack of amusement evident on the faces of both.

++I was asked to get the door,++ Omega explains. ++So, I did.++

"I didn't mean… Fine, whatever," Rouge dismisses. "I'm going to help Hanna."

Rouge leads Team Dark into the chamber just in time to see Hanna sink her sai deep into the skull of the twenty‑fifth and last Black Oak warrior. The vixen is soaked to the skin in Black Arms gore, corpses piled around her in a grisly heap. As the final corpse slides off the sai, Hanna turns to the door to see Team Dark staring at her in horror and disgust.

"Oh hey!" Hanna greets, alarmingly cheery for someone who's just murdered twenty‑five super‑strong aliens in cold blood and is panting heavily. "I have… a question."

Shadow is the first to snap back to reality. "Ask away."

Hanna takes a few deep breaths, then reverts to type and yells " _What the fuck took you so long‽_ "

"We were‑" Shadow begins.

" _Shut it!_ " Hanna demands. "You should have dealt with them easily!"

++Hanna Skarlett, I think you should calm down,++ Omega advises.

"Really?" Hanna snaps back. "And what would _you_ know? You're an emotionless trash can!"

++You do not want to be distracted while you climb over the dead bodies surrounding you,++ Omega explains.

Snarling, Hanna scrambles over the bodies between her and Team Dark… only to slip and roll down the other side, covering herself in yet more gore.

++Hanna Skarlett, are you OK?++ Omega asks.

"You know what? I think it's a good idea for me to calm down," Hanna decides, lying on her back in a pool of alien blood.


	20. Search and Rescue

Ten minutes later, and with Omega's assistance, almost all the alien blood and gore has been removed from Hanna's fur.

++That is all I can clean out without shaving you,++ Omega informs as he finishes a final brush of Hanna's tail.

"Come anywhere near me with clippers, and I'll remove them from you and shove them in your gearbox," Hanna growls.

++Intent noted,++ Omega replies. ++However, I must inform you I do not have a gearbox.++

"Then I'll find somewhere to shove a gearbox into you, _then_ shove the clippers into it," Hanna replies.

"Are you finally done preening?" Shadow asks, his patience wearing thin.

Hanna ignores Shadow, instead pulling a compact mirror from her pocket, and checking her hair is styled correctly. "The striation's gone, but it's good enough," she comments, returning the mirror to her pocket. "Now to find my friends."

"We can't waste any more time," Shadow asserts. "We must‑"

"I _never_ leave my friends behind," Hanna states with finality.

"Hanna, you can't‑" Rouge begins.

"Did you know I can detect the Fire Crystal?" Hanna interrupts. "Also, did you know Maria can detect the Wood Crystal?"

"How?" Rouge asks, clearly confused.

"Mr Happy here can summon waves of pure energy and fry whole hordes of enemies, and you're confused I can find a single Crystal?" Hanna asks. "Seriously‽"

++Hanna Skarlett has a point,++ Omega observes.

"So, we're going to find and rescue Maria and Tai, then we'll retrieve the Crystals, then we'll reduce Black Defiler to pet food," Hanna decides.

The three members of Team Dark exchange looks, then nod their agreement.

"Good: glad we're all finally on the same page," Hanna smiles, the smile utterly devoid of warmth, instead filled with hunger for revenge. "So far, we've been wandering about aimlessly. However, it strikes me that we can do much better. Dark‑and‑Spiky, you're a Black Arm: tap into the hive mind and see where my friends are."

"That would be a bad idea," Shadow replies. "Linking with the hive mind would expose me to‑"

"Stop with the excuses and do it!" Hanna snaps.

Shadow takes a deep breath, closes his eyes, and reaches out tentatively to link with the hive mind. At first, he is too tentative, and he fails to form a reliable link. However, it only takes a few moments for him to realise he needs to be bolder, and open his mind properly. The resultant flood of information threatens to overwhelm him, but he quickly controls it, and seeks out the right‑

 _Hello Shadow._

Black Defiler's voice takes Shadow by surprise, but he maintains his composure. _Get out of my head._

 _Don't worry, I'm not going to try and turn you. Black Doom failed, and… I can see Black Death also failed‑ You have a brother called Eclipse. It seems Black Death was busy after the fall of Black Doom. And for some time before, no doubt,_ Black Defiler replies.

 _Do you have a point?_ Shadow asks.

 _You were created by mixing Black Arms DNA with DNA from your home planet,_ Black Defiler answers. _A filthy operation, but one that was required for our future. And once again, we face an uncertain future, and once again, there is a need to blend DNA._

 _You won't get anything from me,_ Shadow stated defiantly.

 _I don't need to: I have another target._

 _I have the information I wanted._ Shadow breaks the mind link and opens his eyes. "Hanna, you're in grave danger."

"No shit," Hanna retorts. "I'm on an alien spaceship filled with disgusting savages that want to harvest my home planet."

"It's worse than that," Shadow informs. "Black Defiler wants you specifically."

"Called him on it already," Hanna reveals. "I have to admit, I'm a little flattered: he clearly recognises greatness."

"You don't know what greatness is," Shadow states flatly. "I know where your friends are."

"They're in this room, aren't they?" Hanna asks.

"No," Shadow answers. "But they're close by. Unfortunately, there's only one way to get to them, and only I can take it."

"Screw that!" Hanna snaps. "I don't care what you have to do, but you _will_ take me to my friends right now!"

"You're not going to like it."

"Don't care."

"Very well." Shadow walks over to the wall and stands next to a strange ribbon of dark red liquid running up the wall. "This is Conduit Gel," he informs Hanna. "It's a method of transport that only Black Arms can use, but I think I can tow you through it."

"What happens if you can't?"

"You'll be trapped in the liquid and drown."

Hanna thinks a moment. "Any other way?"

++I could blow a hole in the wall,++ Omega volunteers.

"We're not risking hurting Hanna's friends," Shadow decides.

"Then let's do it," Hanna decides, joining Shadow beside the dark red liquid.

"Take a deep breath," Shadow advises as he takes Hanna's hand.

"Hold on," Hanna decides. "I have a better idea. What if I covered myself in that alien blood? Would that make it easier to pull me through?" _I hate myself for suggesting that._

"Be quick," Shadow agrees.

 _I had to open my big mouth… Oh well, guess I must do it now._ Hanna returns to the pile of alien corpses, rolls in the pool of blood, then returns to the ribbon of dark red liquid. "OK, let's actually do it this time."

Shadow takes Hanna's hand as she takes a deep breath, then he curls into a ball and enters the ribbon of liquid, towing Hanna in after him. Thankfully for Hanna, the journey is brief: ten seconds later, Shadow emerges in the next room.

"We have a problem," Shadow informs. "Your friends are entombed in bio‑clay: unless we're very careful, we'll paralyse ourselves trying to free them."

"We have two problems," Hanna corrects. "I'm stuck."

Shadow turns to see Hanna hanging upside‑down, her legs encased in the red liquid, which is solidifying around them. "At least you can breathe."

"Get me out of here," Hanna commands, folding her arms. "Now."

Shadow unleashes a Spin Attack at the solidified liquid, cracking it enough to fail and drop Hanna on the floor head‑first.

"Ow," Hanna remarks flatly as she lands face‑down, her legs still encased in the solidified Conduit Gel.

"Sorry," Shadow apologises.

"Save it," Hanna sighs. "I'll sort myself out from now on."

"As you wish," Shadow accepts.

Hanna rolls onto her back, then sits up to see that not only are her legs encased, her tail is too. "So… This is a predicament."

"Need help?"

"You've done enough already."

"But‑"

"While I'm trying to break this crap off, you can free my friends. And before you argue, you're wearing gloves. And if you _really_ want to be safe, you can go back and borrow Rouge's."

"I'll be fine," Shadow asserts.

While Hanna starts the perplexing task of freeing her legs from crystallised Conduit Gel, Shadow walks over to the bio‑clay sarcophagus containing the real Maria Shanmao and Tai Wong. Blocking out the distraction that is a mix of thuds and curses from the vixen, Shadow starts to peel away the bio‑clay, careful to avoid any of it touching his fur and flesh. Despite his caution, it's not long before he's uncovered the heads of both felines. "Maria? Tai? Are you OK?"

"Mrrrr," Maria groans, struggling to comprehend what's going on, her eyes unfocussed. "Who… What… Where?"

The sound of shattering is followed by Hanna's relieved cry of "Finally!"

Maria perks up a little at the sound of Hanna's voice, and her eyes focus. "Safe now?" she asks.

Shadow is about to answer when he's unceremoniously shoved aside by Hanna. "Glad to see you're OK!" she smiles warmly. "Can you move?"

"Weak," Maria answers.

"The bio‑clay contains a paralysing neurotoxin," Shadow explains as he continues to dig the felines out of their confinement. "Thankfully it wears off quickly."

"Once we get them out, how long before they can fight again?" Hanna asks.

"Ten to fifteen minutes," Shadow answers.

"Where's Tai?" Maria asks.

"I'm here, I think," Tai replies.

After another minute, Shadow has removed enough of the bio‑clay for he and Hanna to pull Maria and Tai out of their predicament and move them a safe distance away, leaning them against the wall and each other to recover.

"What do you remember?" Hanna asks.

"We were walking through the ship," Maria begins weakly, though strength is returning to her.

"We were talking about you," Tai adds, "and we got distracted and cornered."

"You uh… You saw me crash?" Hanna asks nervously.

"Yeah," Maria confirms. "We thought… We thought you were…"

"Dead," Hanna finishes. "That's what I thought as we careered into the hangar. Yet here I am."

"We were distracted," Tai continues, returning to the subject. "We found ourselves surrounded, and we were captured. We must have passed out for a bit, because the next thing we knew, we were already mostly encased in that grey goop, and we couldn't move."

"Then this scary floaty alien appeared, and said he has the Crystals, and he wanted us to bring you in so you could be harvested," Maria finishes. "And then we were fully encased, and then we saw Edgy digging us out, and then you pulled us out, and‑"

"You're doing it again," Tai interrupts teasingly.

"Yeah, that last bit I was here for," Hanna adds.

"You stink, by the way," Maria remarks to Hanna.

"I rolled around in alien blood so Shadow could tow me through some red goop that then solidified around my legs and tail," Hanna explains.

"That's disgusting," Tai opines, clearly understating how disgusting she really finds it.

"Totally. Can you two move yet?" Hanna asks.

With assistance, Maria and Tai get to their feet, but it's clear it'll still be several minutes before they're ready to fight.

"We should get moving, try and reunite with Rouge and Omega," Shadow suggests.

"Agreed. However, we have a problem," Hanna replies.

"Which is?" Shadow asks.

"The only way out is the way we came in," Hanna explains.

"Then stand back," Shadow suggests.

Before Hanna can object, Shadow sprints back to the Conduit Gel and disappears.

"Where's he going?" Maria asks.

"And how did he do that?" Tai adds.

"He's going to get Omega to blast through the wall, and no idea," Hanna answers.

"So, you found your friends." The voice of Black Defiler causes both felines to cower behind Hanna.

"Like there was any doubt I would," Hanna smirks, looking directly at the floating eye that's hidden in the shadows.

"I knew this would happen," Black Defiler reveals, the eye emerging from the shadows and hovering in front of Hanna.

"You're bluffing," Hanna growls.

"Does it matter?" Black Defiler replies. "I have you right where I‑"

Hanna interrupts by grabbing both sides of the eye, sinking her claws very deep into both front and rear, then tears the eye in two. "He was boring me," she offers as explanation as she discards the remnants.

"He's not going to like you doing that," Maria cautions.

Hanna is about to answer, but stops when she hears a rumbling. Seconds later, three Black Annelids burst from the floor and focus their gaping maws on Hanna.

"Fuck," Hanna curses.


	21. Annelid Mêlée

"I'm scared," Maria admits.

"Me too," Tai admits.

"And me," Hanna admits. "But that's not gonna stop me. Find somewhere to hide."

"Um… There isn't anywhere," Maria reveals.

"Then stand back and leave them to me," Hanna commands, drawing her borrowed sai and charging the Annelids.

* * *

Shadow emerges from the Conduit Gel to the relief of both Rouge and Omega, but when Hanna and the felines don't follow, concern takes over.

"Where's Hanna and her friends?" Rouge asks.

"The other side of this wall," Shadow answers. "Omega, you know what to do."

++With pleasure,++ Omega agrees, perhaps a little _too_ enthusiastically.

Shadow and Rouge step back to allow Omega the room he needs. Once in position, the robot reconfigures his hands into missile launchers, then takes aim at the wall.

"What are you waiting for?" Rouge asks.

++I won't hurt the kittens by blasting this wall, will I?++ Omega asks in reply.

"They're a safe distance away," Shadow assures.

++Excellent.++

Omega unleashes four missiles at the wall, blowing a huge hole clean through it. The shrapnel flies into the room beyond, showering Hanna and the three annelids.

"Are you _trying_ to kill me?" Hanna barks as she resumes her battle with the alien worms.

++I will help you Hanna Skarlett,++ Omega volunteers, switching to machine guns and charging into the fray, Shadow and Rouge right behind him.

Team Dark's distraction proves useful: with two of the annelids' attention diverted to them, Hanna can focus on slaying the one still attacking her. The vixen dodges a volley of explosive bullets that follow her every move, but she can't escape completely, the explosions singeing her fur and melting the solidified Conduit Gel still in her tail. Growling ferociously, Hanna weaves closer to the annelid, and attempts to sink her sai deep into its flesh.

The sai buckle uselessly against the annelid's impenetrable skin.

 _Shit._ Hanna backs away to reassess and work out a new plan. "Weapons are useless against these things!"

"Go for the head!" Rouge instructs, her Screw Kick flying wide and striking the flank of the annelid she targeted.

"Are you _crazy‽_ " Hanna snaps back, diving out the way of her annelid's attempt to eat her.

"It's the only weak spot!" Shadow asserts, unleashing a rapid series of Spin Attacks on the third annelid to try and batter it into submission.

 _I'm going to die in an alien worm's stomach. Dignified._ Hanna continues to dodge attacks, and slowly works her way behind the annelid attacking her. Taking advantage of the moment of opportunity, Hanna scales the back of the beast, her claws barely able to get purchase on the thick hide. But after a few near‑falls, Hanna reaches the head.

Just as she's about to sink her claws into what little soft flesh she can find, the worm fights back. Initially, the worm attempts to throw her off, but Hanna clings on hard to some of the thorns that cover the worm's head. Unable to shake the vixen, the annelid changes tactic, and slams itself into the floor backwards, crushing Hanna between it and the floor.

"Hanna!" Maria cries, sprinting into battle even though she's not fully recovered. Tai tries to stop her, but reacts too slowly, and is left with no choice but to charge after her girlfriend. Ninjato drawn, both felines assault the annelid that crushed Hanna, but their blades bounce harmlessly off the worm's thick hide. The annelid strikes back, swatting the felines aside with ease, before turning its attention back to the dazed and prone Hanna.

That is the worm's final mistake.

Maria and Tai scramble up the worm again, ninjato discarded and tanto in hand, and sink the shorter blades into the exposed soft flesh around the worm's gaping maw. The annelid bucks in pain, but the felines cling on, repeatedly stabbing the soft flesh with their tanto, weakening the worm with each blow. A final desperate bucking from the worm throws the felines clear again, but the damage they've dealt is too great, and the worm collapses, dying from blood loss.

Soon after, Rouge gets a Screw Kick on target, and tears through the head of the second annelid, killing it instantly. An instant later, Shadow and Omega eliminate the third annelid with a Chaos‑focussed volley of machine gun fire.

Rouge lands and does her best to shake off the alien gore. "Everyone OK?" she asks.

++Weapons systems are 91% functional, and I have expended 57% of my ammunition,++ Omega answers.

"I'm fine," Shadow assures.

"Good," Rouge acknowledges with relief. "Hanna? Maria? Tai? Are you OK?"

There are no answers.

Team Dark immediately spring into action, quickly finding all three Avalicians unconscious and scattered around the room. A quick check confirms that Maria and Tai are suffering no worse than a few cuts and bruises, but Hanna appears to be in a worse state.

Rouge finds Tai slumped upside‑down against the wall. "Tai, say something!"

Tai stirs at the sound of her name. "Ow," she groans. "Where's Maria?"

"Over here," Shadow answers, Maria sprawled out face‑down beside him.

"Is she OK?" Tai asks.

"Tired and sore," Maria answers. "Where's Hanna?"

++She's over here,++ Omega answers. ++She's not responding to my prodding her.++

Maria tries to get to her feet, but her shaking limbs can't hold her weight, and she collapses. "Carry me?" she asks Shadow.

Shadow scoops Maria up in his arms and takes her over to where Hanna lies unconscious, with Rouge carrying Tai over a moment later. Both felines are placed gently beside the prone vixen.

"Hanna?" Maria nudges her best friend, desperate for a response, but none comes forth. "No…"

"Maria, I‑" Tai begins.

" _Wake up!_ " Maria yells, slamming both her fists into Hanna's sternum.

That gets a response: Hanna yelps in surprise, lifting herself off the floor a few inches before flopping back down. "What are you doing‽" she snaps.

"Waking you up!" Maria snaps back.

"By breaking my ribs‽"

"It worked, didn't it?"

Hanna makes to snap back, but she cannot deny it worked. "Yeah," she admits, calming down. "And I'll tell you this: having a worm crush you hurts. A _lot._ I don't recommend it."

"We can't stay here," Shadow informs the group. "We need to move to a safer location."

* * *

Ten minutes later, the group has moved to a secluded corner of a nearby chamber that mercifully they found empty. Maria and Tai have almost completely recovered from the paralysing neurotoxin the bio‑clay infected them with, and Hanna has also recovered from the battering she sustained thanks to the annelid. With everyone back to fighting fitness, they group to discuss their next move.

"We have to stop pissing about," Hanna decides. "We need to find the Crystals and eliminate Black Defiler: the longer we mince around down here, the closer he gets to destroying our home."

"Agreed," Shadow agrees. "I was hoping we could have been cleverer about this, and avoided the issues we ran into against Black Doom and Black Death, but that hasn't happened. So, we may as well go all‑out and launch a full assault on the heart of the ship."

"That's more like it!" Hanna grins in wicked anticipation.

"Before we do, I need to know one thing," Shadow replies. "Can I trust you to remain in control when we find the Crystals?"

Hanna's grin fades. "Well… Let's put it this way: don't give me the Fire Crystal unless there's no other choice."

"Noted," Shadow acknowledges. "Anyone else?"

"I can use the Wood Crystal, and I won't go crazy," Maria informs.

"I… have no idea if I can use one or not," Tai admits.

"Do you have an elemental affiliation?" Maria asks.

"I… might?" Tai answers, confused. "I've never really thought about it. How will I know?"

"When we get close to the Crystals, if you can feel one of them, then you have elemental affinity," Maria explains.

"What will I feel?" Tai asks.

"I… can't really explain it," Maria answers. "But trust me: you'll know as soon as you feel it."

"O… K," Tai replies, still somewhat confused.

"These Crystals‑" Rouge begins.

"You're not stealing them," Shadow interrupts.

"Obviously," Rouge retorts. "What I was going to ask is, can we use them?"

"Do you have an elemental affiliation?" Maria asks.

"I don't think that exists on our planet," Rouge answers.

"Then no, you can't use the Crystals," Maria explains.

"Enough talk: let's get moving," Hanna decides.


	22. Into the Heart

In the heart of the Black Comet, Black Defiler watches as Teams Dark and Red begin their push to the heart. _Ah, the classic 'last‑ditch attack'. It's cliché for a reason. Still, I cannot risk delaying my own efforts any longer. The Crystals are almost completely enslaved to my will, and the attack ships are ready to launch._

 _Fly, my children: harvest is imminent._

* * *

On the bridge of the Coalition flagship, Lilac's irritability and inability to relax is driving both Carol and Torque up the wall.

"Lilac, will you stop pacing up and down and just sit for minute?" Carol demands.

"They're taking too long," Lilac offers as explanation.

"And you'd be quicker, would you?" Carol challenges.

" _We'd_ be quicker, and you know it," Lilac snaps back.

"Enough!" Torque interrupts. "Both of you, sit down and shut up!"

Stunned by Torque's sudden outburst, Lilac does as she's told. "Sorry," she mumbles quietly.

"It's OK," Torque assures, calm again. "Just remember that I'm running this mission, so if anyone's going to be nervous, it's me."

"I know," Lilac admits. "It's just…"

"You want to be the hero," Torque guesses.

"Don't deny it: you know it's true," Carol adds.

"Can we talk about my major character flaws another time, please?" Lilac retorts, her tone angry, but with no force behind it.

"Sure," Torque agrees. "Now‑"

"Commander!" the radar operator interrupts urgently. "Enemy fleet inbound!"

"Launch all fighters!" Torque commands. "Don't let a single ship reach Avalice!"

"Aye‑aye, captain!" the operator acknowledges.

The sound of a Dragon Boost being charged and unleashed catches the attention of both Carol and Torque.

"Darn it, Lilac!" Carol exclaims.

"Go get her," Torque requests redundantly: Carol is already sprinting out of the bridge and after her friend.

* * *

Carol arrives at the hangar just in time to find Lilac trying to climb into a fighter. _Oh no you don't!_ Carol sprints to the fighter, leaps up to the cockpit, and tackles Lilac out of it and down to the hangar floor.

"Carol, what's gotten into you‽" Lilac demands, trying to throw her friend off her.

"Stopping you getting yourself killed!" Carol explains. "Have you any clue how to fly one of those?"

Lilac makes to answer, but hesitates. "Well… No, but‑"

"But nothing!" Carol snaps. "Look… Sometimes, the best thing to do is leave the hero work to the professionals," she continues, calm again. "We've never had space combat training: we'd be target practice for the enemy. And I don't know about you, but I don't want to freeze to death, suffocating in the vacuum of space."

"Asphyxiating, but… You're right, of course," Lilac admits, surrendering the fight. "Sorry… I uh…"

"You're Little Miss Heropants," Carol finishes with a knowing smile, getting off her friend and helping her to her feet. "But that's not all you are: you're my best friend."

"Yeah," Lilac agrees. "Doesn't stop me wanting to be out there though."

"I want to be out there too," Carol admits. "But I'm not, because I know we're much better suited to fighting on the planet's surface."

"Except Torque won't let us return, in case we get shot down," Lilac guesses.

"We're stuck here until it's over," Carol confirms.

"In that case, I'm better off in the brig," Lilac decides.

"Don't be stupid," Carol chuckles. "You just need to relax. Come on, let's go to the recreation deck."

"But‑" Lilac begins to object.

"There's nothing we can do, so we may as well have fun before the world ends," Carol shrugs.

* * *

As the Coalition fighters engage with the Black Arms fleet, Teams Dark and Red begin their drive to the heart of the Black Comet in earnest. Initially, they meet little resistance, but it's not long before they're fighting their way through dozens of aliens at a time. The push is long and hard, but eventually, the two teams make it all the way through to the very heart of the Black Comet, where they find themselves outside a chamber unlike any other in the whole ship. The door into the chamber is far larger than most, and decorated with an array of markings that mark its importance.

"They're in there," Hanna announces, feeling the weakest tendrils emanating from the Fire Crystal. "Let's go."

"Wait," Shadow interrupts. "I have a better idea. How in touch are you three with your primal ancestry?"

"What sort of question is that?" Hanna demands, folding her arms and looking distinctly unimpressed.

"Are you saying you've never performed… what was it… the Vixen's Scream?" Maria asks cheekily.

"Rob doesn't like it when I do that scream," Hanna reveals. "It creeps him out."

"Exactly!" Maria chimes.

"That's what I'm looking for," Shadow explains.

"It's demeaning," Hanna objects.

"I dunno, some primitive sounds can be cute, like the way Maria purrs when asleep," Tai informs, causing Maria to blush.

"I'm up for making funny scary sounds," Maria decides.

"Me too," Tai volunteers.

Hanna suddenly realises both felines are looking at her with their cutest expressions. "Damn you both," she snarls without venom. "Fine, I'll do it. On one condition: you and Rouge do it too," she directs to Shadow.

"Wouldn't work," Shadow explains. "Hedgehogs and bats aren't known for making scary noises."

Hanna eyes Shadow suspiciously, but she cannot deny he's right. "If you _ever_ tell Lilac about this, I'll remove your trachea and shove it up your arse. And then I'll kill you."

"Noted," Shadow acknowledges.

* * *

Inside the chamber, Black Defiler makes the final adjustments to the device holding the Elemental Crystals, locks the controls in place, then moves to the centre of the chamber. _Excellent! The Crystals are fully integrated and slaved to my will. Now, to test‑_

A deep growl begins to echo throughout the chamber. The sound is primal, a throwback to the distance ancestors of the leopard creating a noise so contrasting with her diminutive size. Despite being an alien in every sense of the word, Black Defiler finds a primal response of his own brewing deep within him: fear.

Suddenly, another noise joins the growl, this time from the opposite side of the chamber. This new sound is a mid‑range primitive drone, not quite a growl, yet loaded with just as much menace. Again, the sound provokes a primitive response in Black Defiler.

But it's the third sound that alarms him most: a haunting primeval scream that fills the chamber, drowning out both the other sounds. The scream drills into the very core of Black Defiler, his fear spiking alarmingly. " _Who's there‽_ " he demands, severely unsettled.

There's no response. The sounds continue, Black Defiler finding it impossible to pinpoint them. Looking around frantically, he finally spots the source of the mid‑range sound: a pair of auburn eyes, burning with primal instinct. Backing away, Black Defiler turns to spot the pair of jade eyes behind the growl, equally primal. But it's when he spots the third pair that he really gets scared: barely wider than slits, the piercing cyan eyes behind the haunting scream hide a raging inferno of inhuman anger and hate.

Black Defiler's fear rises further… only to evaporate as logic suddenly reasserts itself. "Ah, bravo, bravo!" he applauds. "An excellent performance, I must say. You three really had me going for a while there!"

The primal sounds stop, the pairs of eyes dropping their aggression and replacing it with confusion.

"I must apologise," Black Defiler continues insincerely. "I did not mean to disappoint you. I understand that you think these primitive sounds are terrifying, and I will admit, I had some concern. But when I realised it was two I have captured before, and one who is lucky to be alive at all, I realised that you are no threat to me. Especially now I have the Elemental Crystals slaved to my will."

"You won't have them for long," Shadow asserts, emerging from the shadows behind the cyan eyes.

"Ah, Shadow, so glad you could join us," Black Defiler greets. "I presume your teammates are with you?"

"You're outnumbered six‑to‑one," Rouge informs as she and Omega emerge from the shadows. "Surrender the Crystals to us, and we'll make it quick."

"Make what quick?" Black Defiler asks. "Ah, my destruction," he answers without pause. "I admire your courage. Pity it's misplaced."

" _Enough talk!_ " the cyan eyes yell. " _This ends now!_ "

Hanna charges out of the shadows, nunchaku twirling, her cyan eyes burning with vengeance. But before she can get close to Black Defiler, the alien summons a wall of fire, forcing Hanna to slide to a halt, desperate not to get roasted. With Hanna's charge halted, Defiler drops the wall of fire and unleashes a powerful blast of water, soaking Hanna and throwing her hard across the room.

The distraction gives both Maria and Tai the opportunity to charge, their ninjato drawn. However, Black Defiler isn't going to be tricked so easily: he splits the water jet in two, and redirects each half into a feline each. However, with the stream split and redirected, the power is severely reduced, and the felines weather the soaking and slowly close in on the Black Arms leader.

With Defiler occupied keeping Maria and Tai at bay, Rouge flies in to help, landing a Screw Kick directly in the centre of Defiler's chest. The blow causes him to lose his concentration, and the water streams stop. Rouge, Maria, and Tai regroup and charge as a trio, but Black Defiler is ready for them: he showers the trio with vines that entangle them and bring them crashing down hard onto the floor.

As the trio tries desperately to untangle themselves, Hanna leaps into the attack, Omega right behind her providing covering fire. Black Defiler reacts on instinct, erecting a metal shield that absorbs the bullets. The shield proves to be a mistake however, as both Hanna and Omega slam their full weight into it. While Hanna's low weight has little effect, the one thousand two hundred and thirty kilograms of Omega buckles the shield badly, and forces Black Defiler back a full fifteen feet.

As Omega knocks Black Defiler back, Hanna drops out from between them and charges again, this time with Rouge in support, the bat having just freed herself from the vines. Hanna slides low under the metal shield while Rouge flies over the top, but neither manage to land an attack as Black Defiler finally reverses Omega's momentum. Tapping into the Fire Crystal once more, Defiler blasts Omega across the room, then turns to deal with Hanna and Rouge.

"This isn't going very well," Rouge observes.

"Shut up and fight!" Hanna commands.

Once more, bat and vixen charge Black Defiler, Rouge aiming high and Hanna aiming low. This time, both manage to land blows on Black Defiler, but the alien brushes off the attacks with ease. As the vixen and bat turn to attack again, Black Defiler makes his move.

Intense flame engulfs Hanna, instantly destroying her fur and burning holes in her outfit. Screaming in agony, the vixen turns and flees, dropping to the floor and rolling in a desperate attempt to extinguish the flames covering her body. She successfully eliminates the flames, but it's too late: badly burnt and insensible from the pain, she's unable to continue fighting, and collapses in a charred, furless heap.

Rouge fares little better. While she lands a Screw Kick that diverts Defiler's flame attack (sparing Hanna from being burnt to ashes in the process), she's unable to avoid the alien's retaliatory stream of shrapnel. The razor‑sharp metal fragments shred both her wings, and she slams into the ground hard. The impact dazes her, but she blocks out the pain and recovers quickly. However, before she can charge, Black Defiler draws more power from the Metal Crystal, and traps the bat inside a solid steel skin, leaving only her eyes and nose exposed.

With Hanna and Rouge out of the fight, Maria and Tai finally break free of the vines and charge. However, their attack doesn't last long: first, Black Defiler taps into the Earth Crystal and encases Tai in solid rock with only her eyes and nose left exposed, then he taps into the Wood Crystal and ensnares Maria in thick vines, wrapping her so completely she's almost mummified. Defiler then switches to the Water Crystal just in time to arrest Omega's attempted surprise charge by freezing him solid.

Only Shadow is left standing, the hedgehog simply observing.

"You've seen how easily I can dispose of your friends," Black Defiler boasts. "You will be no harder."

"We'll see about that," Shadow smirks aggressively.


	23. Shadow's Last Stand

"Your arrogance will be your downfall," Black Defiler informs.

"There is no arrogance on my part," Shadow replies. "Only confidence that I will defeat you, as I have defeated both Black Doom and Black Death before you."

"Yet you let your friends attack instead of you," Defiler retorts. "Now they all lie trapped and broken, their fate sealed, and all you can do is utter empty boasts."

"Friends? I have no need of friends," Shadow dismisses. "Thanks to the DNA of Black Doom, I am functionally immortal. I will easily outlive those you call my 'friends'."

"Shadow, I've seen inside your mind. I know you care for these creatures."

"They are useful only as aids to me completing my mission."

"Liar."

Shadow allows himself a small chuckle. "Very well. You've called my bluff."

"What must they think of you right now? You stand and watch them suffer."

"They are all volunteers, and they all knew there was a possibility they would never return. The vixen and the lynx have been through far worse than this and survived. Do you really think they're defeated?"

"Four are encased, and the fifth is a barely breathing charred husk. Tell me, how are they meant to fight back?"

Shadow doesn't reply: instead, he simply smirks knowingly.

* * *

 _As the shuttle leaves the planet's atmosphere, Carol, Maria, and Tai are attempting to cheer up the straightjacketed Lilac, and Rouge is performing basic maintenance on Omega. Meanwhile, Shadow and Hanna are discussing the upcoming task._

 _"What abilities do the Elemental Crystals give you?" Shadow asks._

 _"Assuming your affinity matches, absolute control over the pure energy of the Crystal's element," Hanna explains. "But be warned: the power can be too much for some. I know from… experience."_

 _"I'm well versed in handling incredible amounts of power," Shadow informs. "You've seen the sort of power I can command: that's just a fraction of what I've successfully handled."_

 _"You do realise how arrogant that sounds, right?" Hanna asks._

 _"Maria can confirm I'm not the only one who can command that amount of power," Shadow informs. "She's seen Sonic's Super form, as well as Carol's, and both of Lilac's."_

 _"Both?"_

 _"I don't know the details."_

 _"You're useless. Anyway, the Crystals have another trick."_

 _"Explain."_

 _"The Elemental Crystals are powered by nanomachines, and they're programmed to use the elemental energies to help protect and heal the bearer. See my tail? The Fire Crystal grew that after I had to amputate the original. It's also brought me back from the verge of starving to death, and the others have also restored my husband's sight and rebuilt his mangled had after a pistol exploded in it, healed Maria's broken leg, rebuilt Danny after he was crushed by a tonne of masonry, and revived Xander after he was literally frozen to death."_

 _"Why are you telling me this?" Shadow asks._

 _"Simple," Hanna answers. "So long as one of us can fight, we all stand a chance of succeeding. It doesn't matter how badly any of us are hurt, we can all be rebuilt."_

 _"But me and Rouge don't have elemental affinities."_

 _"I bet you do."_

 _"How will we know?"_

 _"You just will. That's how it worked for me and my friends."_

 _Shadow falls silent, deep in thought._

* * *

"It's clear you know something I don't," Black Defiler guesses. "Yet I was inside your mind."

"I let you know only what I wanted you to know," Shadow explains. "You're not the first to enter my mind uninvited: I've learnt how to filter what they see."

"A skill you are yet to perfect," Black Defiler observes. "I saw that you're curious about your Black Arms heritage. And if I'm not mistaken, a part of you yearns to return to your own kind."

"I can return any time I want," Shadow informs. "All I need to do is send the signal."

"That's not what I'm talking about."

"I know."

Black Defiler is about to respond, but pauses when he notices something in the periphery of his vision. As he turns to look, Shadow notices the distraction and follows Defiler's gaze.

"You both… talk… way too much," Hanna pants, struggling to push herself onto all‑fours, unable to hide how much pain she's in from the burns covering her body.

"You should know when you are beaten," Black Defiler replies.

"As long… as I breathe… I'm not… beaten," Hanna growls.

"Allow me to correct my oversight."

Black Defiler taps into the Fire Crystal and unleashes a torrent of intense fire at Hanna. The vixen closes her eyes and braces for immolation‑

The flames are deflected around Hanna, saving her from being turned into ash. When the flames stop, Shadow is stood in front of Hanna, a shield of ice protecting them both.

"You're right, Hanna," Shadow admits. "I _do_ have an elemental affinity."

"Just… my luck. The same… one that… infernal… dragon has," Hanna grunts.

"And Sonic's greatest weakness," Shadow adds. "Amusing. And ironic."

"The ironic thing is… you don't know… what 'ironic' means," Hanna mocks.

"'Happening in a way contrary to what is expected, and typically causing wry amusement because of this'," Shadow defines. "And that is what I feel: wry amusement."

"Crap," Hanna curses. "Got me there."

"And you claim I talk too much," Black Defiler interrupts.

Shadow dismisses the ice shield and constructs a new one that surrounds and protects Hanna. "Let's end this. Just me, and you."

"If you insist."

The floor opens below Hanna, Rouge, Maria, and Tai, dropping all four into a small, dimly‑lit chamber with a low ceiling that closes and seals them in.

"Any last words?" Black Defiler asks.

"None that you will hear," Shadow replies.

Charged by the Fire Crystal, Black Defiler charges at Shadow.

Charged by the Water Crystal, Shadow charges at Black Defiler.

The two Black Arms collide with the force of a landslide, sending out a wall of hissing steam on a shockwave that shakes the walls and floor of the chamber. Rebounding from each other, Shadow and Defiler fly across the chamber away from each other, both landing ready to charge again. Defiler wastes no time, using the power of the Fire Crystal to boost him across the chamber directly at Shadow.

However, knowing a second charge will only end the same way as the first, Shadow sets off at ninety degrees, aiming to outflank Defiler. But the Black Arms captain is wise to the trick, and changes course, collecting Shadow and propelling him into the wall. The hedgehog shrugs off the impact, pushing Defiler back with an icy blast before leaping high in the air.

" _Chaos Spear!_ "

Merging his Chaos abilities with his new‑found Water affinity, Shadow unleashes a Chaos Ice Spear, scattering icy projectiles across half the chamber. Defiler erects a fire shield just in time to avoid being repeatedly skewered, each spear turning into steam in an instant. However, the flames cannot arrest the Chaos energy, which breaks through and slams Defiler into the floor.

The Black Arms leader recovers quickly as Shadow lands. _Fire's not working._ Switching to the Metal Crystal, Defiler sheathes himself in a metallic skin, summons long twin blades, and charges once again. The boosted charge is so fast Shadow's only choice is to teleport out the path, reappearing just in time to catch Defiler's double‑thrust in a thick shield of ice. The blades slide deep, piercing through the back of the shield, but the ice holds firm, and Shadow keeps the blades just inches from his body.

" _Chaos Blast!_ "

The explosion of pure Chaos energy from Shadow shatters the ice shield, and propels Defiler clear across the chamber. Defiler recovers just in time to catch the water‑fuelled charge of Shadow, angling a metal shield to deflect the hedgehog high into the air. Defiler follows up with his own metallic Chaos Spear, but Shadow anticipates the move, and deflects the projectiles with a Crystal‑charged Spin Attack.

Shadow then attempts to counter‑attack, firing himself straight down towards Defiler, but the Black Arms leader teleports across the chamber, avoiding the attack and buying a little time. _So much for metal…_ Switching to the Wood Crystal, Defiler eschews the metallic blades in favour of sinuous vines, then charges once more, meeting Shadow in the middle of the chamber.

This time, the collision works out in Defiler's favour: Shadow is propelled backwards at speed, straight into the wall. But the hedgehog simply shrugs off the collision, and powers back into the fight, smashing Defiler backwards in turn. The impact is lacking power however, allowing Defiler to roll with it and deflect Shadow to the side. Defiler follows up by shooting a vine aimed at ensnaring Shadow's legs, but the hedgehog anticipates the move, rolling into a Spin Attack and bouncing hard off the floor to quickly gain height.

" _Chaos Spear!_ "

Shadow unleashes a dense focussed cluster of icy spears, forcing Defiler to hastily erect a wooden shield to catch them. With the spears caught, Defiler counters by shattering the shield, scattering both the spears and thousands of splinters back at Shadow. The hedgehog is lucky to escape the worst of the attack, but he hasn't dropped low enough to avoid all of it.

Momentarily blinded by the cloud of splinters, Shadow is unable to avoid a powerful gut punch that knocks the wind out of him and sends him flying high. But before Defiler can follow up with a second, Shadow teleports across the chamber, buying himself a few precious seconds to get his breath back and regroup. He teleports again as Defiler charges, but the effort of maintaining the pace of battle is beginning to show.

"You're slowing down," Defiler observes.

"No matter," Shadow dismisses. "You won't win."

"We'll see about that."

Defiler switches to the Earth Crystal, and charges Shadow again. The hedgehog counters with a powerful torrent of water, but it barely slows Defiler's charge. In just a few seconds, the Black Arms leader has absorbed most of the water into an ever‑expanding mudball, and slams into Shadow harder than ever. The hedgehog is badly dazed by the impact, recovering his senses just in time to see Defiler has switched back to the Fire Crystal, and is unleashing a raging inferno directly at him. The Water Crystal kicks in and protects Shadow from the flames, but it cannot protect the mud, which is baked dry in seconds, trapping Shadow within.

The baked mud lands with a heavy thud and slides to a halt, Shadow almost entirely encased, only his head exposed.

"And now you're as helpless as your friends," Defiler gloats as he extends a vine and retrieves the Water Crystal from the device holding all five.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the chamber below, Hanna again pushes herself onto all‑fours, every movement sending a fresh wave of agony through her body. "Ma… Ma… Maria? Where… Where are you?"

Maria replies as best she can, her words rendered unintelligible and close to silence.

"Hold… Hold on… I'm… I'm coming." Hanna starts to crawl towards the sound, each movement resulting in intense pain. Dizzy and grimacing, the charred vixen nearly falls twice, but eventually makes her way to where the lynx is still interred in the vines.

For the first time, Maria gets a proper look at how badly Hanna is hurt: she screws her eyes shut, weeping silently.

"I'll live," Hanna assures, doing her best to sound reassuring despite her laboured breathing. "But there's no… no way I can fight. Tai… Rouge… Omega… I can't free them. But… I can free you."

Maria tries to reply, but her words are muffled beyond recognition.

"Shush… and let me work," Hanna instructs.

The vixen takes a deep breath, moves into a kneeling position beside Maria, then extends her claws and begins to slowly cut through the vines. It's a long and painstaking process, but she eventually cuts through enough of the vines to allow Maria some mobility. Feeling her restraints slacken, Maria starts cutting the vines herself, her lack of injury meaning she can cut them much quicker and more effectively. With every cut making the next easier, it's only a matter of seconds before the lynx frees herself.

"Thanks," Maria acknowledges, avoiding looking at Hanna as much as she can.

"Promise me something?" Hanna requests.

"What?"

"Save the world."

Hanna collapses, unconscious.


	24. Felines Fight Back

" _Hanna!_ " Maria dashes to her friend's side, her worry overwhelming her unwillingness to set sight on the charred figure laid unmoving in front of her. "No… please… not now," the distraught lynx begs, crying freely, gingerly nudging the vixen in a vain attempt to rouse her.

Hanna remains silent and motionless.

Maria closes her eyes, takes a deep shuddering breath, and fights her sorrow down as hard as she can. _I'll mourn her later, after I've kept my promise._ Maria gets to her feet in an almost robotic fashion, quelling all emotion lest she be overcome and unable to fight. Silently, she walks over to where Tai is interred, and places her hands either side of the leopard's face. "The world must be saved. Hanna must be avenged. I need your help."

Tai mumbles an incoherent response, but it's clear in her eyes she's more than willing to help Maria.

"Do you trust me?"

Tai grunts a confirmation.

"Good."

Maria returns to the vines that had previously trapped her, kneels beside them, places both hands flat on the one closest, then closes her eyes and concentrates harder than she's ever concentrated before. _I can… I can feel energy still left… It's only enough to free one person… This is going to hurt me… It's the only way._ Maria empties her mind of all thought, and recites three words repeatedly: _Free_ _Tai Wong_.

The vines quiver lightly, then suddenly launch directly at Tai. The leopard panics and screws her eyes shut just as the vines hit. A small dust cloud hides the leopard, the rock shattering and the vines disintegrating with the force of the impact.

Panting hard, Maria pushes herself to her feet, and turns to wait for the dust cloud to clear. _Please… tell me it worked… please… I can't‑_

The dust clears to reveal Tai standing free, the rock that had trapped her almost entirely broken away: all that remains is cladding around her lower legs and forearms, locking her hands and feet in place. "Am… Am I free?"

Maria sighs an audible sigh of relief. "Thank the Ancients," she breathes. "It worked."

Tai opens her eyes. "Maria! Good to see you're‑" she begins, stopping when she sees Hanna's badly burnt motionless body. "Oh… Maria, I‑"

"Later," Maria dismisses. "We need to save the world. Ideas?"

Momentarily taken aback by Maria's uncharacteristic terseness, Tai hesitates before answering. "The only thing I can think of is getting back up to the main chamber and somehow grabbing the Crystals."

"Obviously. How?"

"I‑ Hold on." Tai smashes her forearms against her shins, shattering the remaining rock with surprising ease. "That's better," she comments as she approaches Maria, flexing her now mobile hands and feet as she walks. "We can use Omega's firepower to blast a hole."

"Free him then," Maria replies.

Tai looks over to where Omega is frozen in the ice. "How?"

"Exactly," Maria answers.

"I don't like this side of you," Tai comments flatly.

"Stay professional: we have a world to save," Maria explains. "Ideas please."

Tai thinks a moment. "You can tap into the Wood Crystal at a distance, yes?"

"I can feel it, but it takes time. Doesn't help that- Oh… he's not using it anymore…"

"I don't‑"

"Shush: need to listen."

Tai falls silent to allow Maria to listen to the battle raging in the chamber above. After just a few seconds, there's an almighty thud, followed by silence. "Oh, that's not good."

"We need to get up there now," Tai agrees. "Get as close as you can to the Crystal: I have an idea."

Maria scampers into position directly below the Crystals. A second later, Tai gets down on all‑fours between Maria's legs, then lifts her on her shoulders.

"Stand on me," Tai instructs.

With her girlfriend's assistance, Maria stands on Tai's shoulders. "It's working: I can feel the Crystal enough to use it… Promise me something?"

"Hm?"

"When we get up there, let me do the fighting."

"Why? I want to help!"

"You won't last more than ten seconds without the protection of a Crystal."

Tai wants to object, but Maria's logic is inescapable. "How about I try to get the Crystals out of that device?"

"Works for me," Maria agrees. "Now hold on!"

* * *

Black Defiler approaches Shadow, Water Crystal in hand. "Interesting: this really is the only Crystal you can use," he concludes. "I could kill you in an instant. Still, I'm nothing if not fair. I offer you a choice: return to your kin, or your life is forfeit."

"My kin are on Mobius," Shadow answers defiantly.

"An unwise decision," Defiler sighs. "Nevertheless, I will relish‑"

The sound of the floor being torn open captures Defiler's attention, and he whirls around to see Maria, clad in thick flexible wooden armour, standing in front of the device holding the Crystals. "Surrender!" the lynx demands.

"I think not," Defiler replies defiantly, tossing the Water Crystal across the chamber and out of reach before tapping into the Metal Crystal, cladding himself in steel armour and producing two razor‑sharp katana blades. "I'm impressed that you escaped, doubly so that you too can use one of the Crystals, despite having no Black Arms DNA in you."

"I can do a lot more than that: I am the Oak Nekomata!" Maria closes her eyes and allows the full potential of the Wood Crystal to flow through her.

"Is that it?" Defiler asks.

"Huh?" Maria opens her eyes to find she hasn't transformed. "What the…‽ I'm still me! What's going on‽"

"Your inevitable defeat," Defiler answers.

Maria draws both ninjato and tanto. "Nothing is inevitable," she smiles wickedly, baring her teeth, aggression burning in her eyes. " _Jǐnggào_ _!_ "

"Thanks for the warning."

Charging each other, Defiler and Maria clash in the centre of the chamber, the ring of steel on steel echoing throughout. At first, it looks like Defiler has the upper hand with two blades enhanced by the Metal Crystal, but Maria learnt a lot from her fight with a similarly‑powered Tsubaki Moto on Tenshijima, and she's improved her technique substantially since. With expert use of both ninjato and tanto, Maria is easily a match for Defiler, and in fact, begins to push him back.

 _She's better than I anticipated. Time to cheat._ Defiler suddenly switches from the Metal Crystal to the Fire Crystal, and unleashes a fireball directly at Maria. At point‑blank range, the flames are impossible for the lynx to avoid, and she's forced back, the Wood Crystal's protection only just preventing her from being roasted. Her blades are less fortunate however, both melting in the intense inferno, and her armour is turned to charcoal.

"Surrender now, and I'll make your death quick," Defiler promises.

Maria shakes off her ruined armour, and discards her useless weapons. "A Red Scarf _never_ surrenders," she growls, extending her claws.

"Admirable," Defiler admits. "But foolish. You will regret defying me."

"No, I won't," Maria states defiantly.

Tapping into the Wood Crystal again, Maria partially restores her armour, produces a pair of heavy clubs as extensions of her arms, then charges. Defiler counter‑charges, diverting all the power he can into the twin blades. At first, it looks like the combatants are once again well‑matched, Maria holding her own, but it's not long before Defiler gains the upper hand: with a well‑timed swing of his blades, he severs the clubs from Maria's arms, almost taking her hands with them.

Maria backs away hurriedly to try and put some space between her and Defiler, but she's not quick enough: Defiler follows up with a brutal thrust, the Wood Crystal failing to prevent the lynx being skewered by the razor‑sharp blade.

"I've got it!" Tai cries in triumph, opening the device containing the Crystals.

"It's too late," Defiler states.

Tai turns in surprise, freezing when she sees Maria impaled on Defiler's blade, the Black Arms leader holding the dying lynx high, blood running down his arm. Overcome with shock, Tai collapses to her knees. "No…"

"Surrender, and I'll save her," Defiler promises.

Tai closes her eyes and hangs her head. "No."

"You've already lost," Defiler states, lowering his blade and allowing Maria to slide off onto the floor. "Continue to defy me, and you will suffer an even worse fate."

"No," Tai growls.

"You don't have a choice in the matter," Defiler informs. "You will surrender."

Tai stands, opens her eyes, and fixes Defiler with a burning defiant stare. "I. Said. _NO!_ "

"Then you will die with her."

Defiler unleashes a dense stream of shrapnel at Tai, intent on shredding her. But Tai doesn't cower, or even flinch: she turns back to the open device, and grabs both the Fire and Earth Crystals. Fuelled by rage, the full power of both Crystals surges through Tai.

With a blinding flash of red and gold, the shrapnel is vaporised.

It takes a few moments for Defiler's vision to recover: when it does, he sees Tai has transformed into a savage eight‑foot beast wrought of swirling lava.

" **Save her,** " the beast growls, her deep booming voice shaking the walls of the chamber.

"Never," Defiler growls back.

" **Then you will die.** "

The beast launches herself at Defiler, slamming him backwards so hard he punches straight through the wall of the chamber.

"Save her," Shadow instructs before the beast follows Defiler out of the chamber.

The beast hesitates, then turns to the dying lynx. At the sight of the body, the beast appears to cool and shrink, the slender form of Tai beginning to emerge. "How?"

"The Crystal," Shadow answers.

 _Of course!_ Tai dashes to the device, takes out the Wood Crystal, then scrambles over to Maria, and places the Crystal in her hand. "Please… Please work…"

Maria stirs. "T… Tai?"

"I'm here," Tai soothes, her voice normal and full of love.

"I'm… I'm sorry," Maria apologises.

"Don't be silly," Tai replies. "You did what you had to do."

"Is that…?" Maria begins.

"The Wood Crystal, yes," Tai confirms.

Maria's grip on the Crystal tightens. "Stand back."

"But‑"

"Trust me."

Reluctantly, Tai backs away from Maria several feet.

Maria brings the Wood Crystal close to her chest, then closes her eyes and lets the full power flow through her. Within a second, she's surrounded by a soft green glow as the Crystal works overtime, repairing her body and restoring her fitness. But it doesn't stop there: the glow builds to near‑blinding levels.

Suddenly, the glow disappears with a flash: where Maria laid before is now an eight‑foot quadruped feline with chestnut‑striped jade fur and a beautiful yet potent visage.

"Ma… Maria?" Tai asks.

"Don't worry, it's still me inside," Maria assures, her voice echoing with a wooden hollowness. "Let's rescue the others."

" **With pleasure,** " Tai agrees, returning to her beastly size.

Maria snatches the Metal Crystal with a vine while Tai smashes a hole in the floor, then both drop back down into the chamber below. Maria drops the Metal Crystal beside Rouge, then both turn their attention to the motionless charred body of Hanna Skarlett. Tai makes to give Hanna the Fire Crystal, but Maria stops her.

"Keep hold of the Crystal," Maria advises.

" **But how will we save her?** " Tai asks.

"Just hold it against her," Maria suggests.

Tai holds the Fire Crystal against Hanna's body as instructed. At first, it appears to be doing nothing, but slowly, the burns begin to disappear, and the fur starts to regrow.

"Thank you," Hanna whispers.

Maria relaxes with a huge sigh of relief. "We've all survived to fight another day."

Leaving Tai to continue healing Hanna, Maria walks over to the entombed Omega, and makes quick work of breaking the ice. Once free, Omega falls to the floor, inactive.

"How do I restart him?" Maria thinks aloud.

"Allow me," Rouge answers, now mobile thanks to the Metal Crystal changing her entombment to flexible armour.

Maria steps back out of Rouge's way, allowing the bat to locate and toggle the switch that will revive Omega. It takes a few seconds for his boot sequence to complete, but Omega is soon on his feet.

++Apologies for my failure,++ Omega begins. ++I was unable to counter such power.++

"Don't worry about it," Rouge assures. "We were all outclassed."

Omega is about to respond, but stops when he noticed the eight‑foot feline beside Rouge, and the lava beast crouched beside Hanna. ++Hostiles detected.++

"Shoot my girlfriend, and I'll reduce you to components," Maria growls.

++But she is hurting Hanna Skarlett,++ Omega protests.

"Scan again," Rouge commands.

Omega pauses a moment while he scans Tai and Hanna. ++Ah. My apologies once again.++

"Is Omega being a moron again?" Hanna asks.

"He's just being over‑protective," Rouge answers.

" **Are you fit to fight?** " Tai asks Hanna.

"Close enough," Hanna answers, getting to her feet, her burns healed and her luxurious fur regrown. She then looks around everyone. "So, Rouge has metal affinity, the Oak Nekomata is smaller than I remember, and… Tai is a lava beast‽"

" **I can use both the Fire and Earth Crystals, it seems,** " Tai explains.

"I'm still stuck up here," Shadow calls from the chamber above.

"On our way," Rouge calls back in reply.

Maria and Tai lead the way up, the power of the Crystals assisting them. Rouge is next up, flying on her newly‑repaired wings, and Omega carries Hanna on his back. Tai shatters the rock trapping Shadow, then Maria collects the Water Crystal and hands it back to the hedgehog.

The ship suddenly lurches.

"Time to go," Shadow decides.


	25. Collision Course

On the bridge of the Coalition flagship, Commander Torque is overseeing the last stages of the battle to repel the Black Arms fighters that counter‑attacked the Coalition fleet after the stealth ships landed on the Black Comet.

"Two enemy fighters left, Commander," the radar operator reports. "And they're both in retreat."

"Don't let them escape," Torque commands. "How's the hangar holding?"

"The boarders have been successfully contained," the operator reports. "The hangar hasn't been breached."

"Why haven't we cleared them out yet?"

"They're tougher than anticipated."

"Patch me through to Lilac."

* * *

In the hangar, Lilac unleashes a Dragon Boost, but misses her target as the Black Arms warrior dodges. On landing, her wrist‑mounted communicator beeps. "Not now, Torque!" she answers.

"The boarders should have been repelled by now," Torque replies.

"It's not like we haven't been trying!" Lilac protests.

"I told you not to hold back," Torque reminds.

"Darn it Torque, you know I‑" Lilac begins, only to be interrupted by a brutal gut punch from the Black Arm she was trying to take down.

The alien attempts to capitalise on the winded Lilac's vulnerability, but is prevented from doing so by Carol slashing the backs of his legs, bringing him crashing to the deck. The wildcat then follows up with a Wild Claw to the head, killing the alien instantly.

"You're welcome," Carol winks before Lilac can say anything. "It's necessary," she adds before Lilac can object.

"Killing's… never necessary," Lilac chides, trying hard to recover her breath.

"One day, you'll learn the hard way that's not true," Carol cautions before re‑entering the fray.

Lilac retreats to a safe location to recover. "We'll have the boarders defeated in a few minutes," she reports. "And for the record, I don't approve of your tactics."

"You keep saying," Torque replies. "But at least there's progress. Now‑ Excuse me a moment."

* * *

"What have you detected?" Torque asks the radar operator.

"The Black Comet is moving," the operator reports. "It's… It's headed straight for Avalice!"

"It'll burn up on re‑entry, right?" Torque asks, suddenly worried.

"Based on its size and its current trajectory, it'll strike the centre of Shang Mu and destroy the whole city!" the operator reports.

"Forget the fighters!" Torque commands. "All ships, target the Black Comet and destroy it!"

* * *

"Torque?" Lilac asks. "What's going on?"

"The Black Comet's on a collision course with Shang Mu," Torque informs.

" _What‽_ " Lilac exclaims. "We've gotta do something!"

"I've directed all ships to fire on and destroy it," Torque assures.

"Will it be enough?"

Torque remains silent.

"We need to get word to Team Dark and the Scarves," Lilac realises. "They'll need to destroy the ship from within."

"I'd inform them if I could raise them," Torque explains.

"Then someone needs to fly over there and tell them in person."

"Negative: I'm not risking anyone if I can help it."

"I'll go."

"Absolutely not."

"Why not‽"

"I'm not risking anyone if I can help it."

"And I'm not letting you out of my sight," Carol interrupts, brushing alien blood from her fur. "Oh, and Torque, FYI, the boarders are all dead."

"I feel sick," Lilac groans.

"We did what we had to do," Carol reminds. "Did I hear Torque correctly?"

"Yes, you did," Torque confirms.

"Then it's up to Teams Dark and Red to save Shang Mu," Carol concludes.

"That doesn't fill me with confidence," Lilac admits.

"I took no pleasure in those kills," Carol assures.

"I know," Lilac accepts.

* * *

Lilac's lack of confidence isn't without reason. No member of Teams Dark or Red are aware of the course the Black Comet is on: their focus is entirely on getting to the hangar to make their escape. Their path isn't without obstacles, but fuelled by the power of the Elemental Crystals, they easily smash their way through even the toughest resistance with barely a pause. However, one member of the group isn't happy: Hanna Skarlett.

"When am I going to get to use the Fire Crystal?" she asks after the seventh fight.

"You know how dangerous you are with it," Maria reminds. "And you've now asked eight times, and it's getting annoying."

"We'd proceed much faster with Blaze Kitsune leading the way," Hanna protests.

"The answer's still no," Maria reaffirms. "And stop asking!"

Eventually, the group makes it to the hangar where their surviving craft are parked. Knowing that they're safe, Maria, Tai, Shadow, and Rouge deposit the Crystals inside Omega's torso, returning to their normal selves in the process.

"Since we only have two working craft, we're going to need to get creative about how we occupy them," Rouge informs. "If Omega doesn't object, my suggestion is me and Shadow in one, Hanna, Maria, and Tai in the other, and Omega rides on the hull of whichever he chooses."

"Wait a minute," Hanna interjects. "You mean I could have had some damn room in the cockpit after all?"

"Of all the times to complain about that, you pick now?" Rouge snaps back. "Besides, if Omega was on the hull, who would have been your tail gunner?"

"If I had had the room to fly properly, I wouldn't have _needed_ a tail gunner!" Hanna growls. " _And_ we'd have three ships to get back in!"

"You didn't _have_ to crash!" Rouge argues. "You could have landed normally!"

"With all that damage‽" Hanna spits. "You _must_ be fucking with me."

"Enough!" Shadow and Maria yell simultaneously.

"We can argue about this when we're safe on the Coalition flagship," Shadow informs.

"So, let's get in the fighters, and get off this icky alien ship!" Maria commands.

The group heads towards the two surviving fighters, except for Omega, who starts towards the open hangar door. ++The stars are moving.++

"In the name of the Ancients!" Hanna growls. "Get your tin arse over here now!"

++But we are heading towards the planet,++ Omega informs.

" _What‽_ " the others chorus.

++We will hit the atmosphere in two hours,++ Omega adds.

"I should have known he'd try something so foolish," Shadow growls.

"Wait… Defiler _survived?_ " Tai asks, surprised. "But…"

"Don't blame yourself for this," Shadow assures. "I told you to save your friends instead of ensuring Defiler was dead."

"Does it matter?" Hanna asks. "The Coalition fleet can just blast it out of existence, right?"

"I don't want to run the risk that they cannot," Shadow decides, turning away from the fighters and heading over to Omega. "I need to ensure the Black Comet is destroyed before it can hit Avalice." Shadow opens Omega's torso and takes out the Water Crystal. "I'd rather have the Chaos Emeralds, but this'll have to suffice."

"It won't be enough," Hanna decides, taking the Fire Crystal for herself. "But me with this, that'll be enough."

"I must do this alone," Shadow asserts. "It's my duty."

"And I live on Avalice, making it my duty," Hanna asserts, stowing the Fire Crystal under her halterneck.

"Hanna, what are you doing?" Maria protests. "We need to get off this ship _now!_ "

"I'll find a way home," Hanna assures. "The Crystal will protect me. Tai, get Maria out of here."

Maria makes to argue, but she recognises the look of determination in Hanna's eyes, and knows she won't be swayed. "Come on Tai, let's fly," she sighs in resignation, taking the pilot's seat.

Tai makes to object, then decides better of it, climbing into the gunner's seat behind her girlfriend.

As the felines buckle themselves in, Omega tears the seats out of the other fighter, then climbs into the cockpit and arranges his hands to form a seat for Rouge. It is the only way we'll fit comfortably.

"Let's just hope we don't need the tail gun," Rouge acknowledges, climbing into the fighter and taking the seat offered.

With the canopies closed and sealed, Shadow and Hanna watch as the fighters lift off and fly out of the hangar.

"I assume you have an escape plan," Hanna guesses.

"Not yet," Shadow admits.

"Then I've just condemned myself to die," Hanna concludes.

"You're saving hundreds of thousands of lives," Shadow assures.

"I'm not a hero," Hanna states.

"That makes two of us."

"Why are we doing this?"

"Because someone has to."

"You sound like _her_."

"Sounds like you could learn a lot from her."

"If you value your limbs, don't ever say that to me again."

Shadow doesn't respond, instead turning to head back into the heart of the Black Comet.

* * *

Half an hour later, the two fighters land in the hangar of the Coalition flagship, where Torque, Lilac, and Carol are waiting to meet them.

"Why are there only two?" Carol asks.

"I hope they figured out a way to all get back safely," Torque replies.

The commander doesn't have to wait long for his answer: the canopies open to reveal only four have made it back.

"Where are Shadow and Hanna?" Lilac asks.

"They stayed behind to destroy the Black Comet from inside," Rouge answers.

++I calculated that it would strike the planet,++ Omega explains. ++We concluded that the Coalition fleet might not have sufficient firepower to destroy the Black Comet, but the Elemental Crystals do have enough power.++

Lilac and Carol exchange worried looks.

"Does that mean that Hanna has the Fire Crystal?" Lilac asks.

"Yes," Maria confirms.

"Shadow has the Water Crystal," Rouge assures.

"That might not be enough," Carol thinks aloud.

"It will be if Hanna doesn't lose control of Blaze Kitsune," Maria explains.

"Blaze Kitsune?" Lilac asks, worried and confused.

"Oh poo," Maria sighs.

* * *

"We've been wandering around aimlessly for half an hour now," Hanna complains. "When are we going to blow shit up?"

"We still have an hour and a half to figure out an alternative," Shadow answers.

"There isn't one."

"Probably not."

"You want to talk with him."

"I need to find out why he's here."

"Boring. Also, pointless. And stupid. Let's just smash the ship and get out of here."

"Humour me."

"No."

"You don't have a choice."

"Let me guess: you're second in command after Rouge."

"Correct."

"Of course."

"Stop pretending you don't want to shred Black Defiler with your bare claws."

"As tempting as that sounds, I think I'll just burn him. Kinda bored of all this shit."

"Rouge noticed we're rather alike."

"We're nothing alike."

"I agree: you complain more."

"…touché."

* * *

In the rearmost chamber of the Black Comet, Black Defiler watches the hedgehog and the vixen as they slowly get closer to him. _If you're coming to kill me, it won't save your pathetic planet. Nothing will stop my revenge._


	26. What Is Necessary

An hour later, Shadow and Hanna arrive outside the rearmost chamber of the Black Comet.

"Are you sure he's definitely in this one?" Hanna asks.

"Yes," Shadow confirms.

"It's just, the last nine we've checked‑"

"Were empty, yes. This one isn't."

"Uh‑huh."

"He's trying to throw me off, to buy some time, and I'm reluctant to admit it, but it worked. However, I've now figured out what he's doing, and I can counter it. He's in here."

"If he isn't, I refuse to be held responsible for what Blaze Kitsune will do to you."

"Noted."

Shadow approaches the door to the chamber, which opens before he touches it.

"Congratulations, you found me," Black Defiler greets. "You won't succeed."

"You don't have a chance against us," Shadow states.

"And you _certainly_ don't have a chance against me, now that I have this," Hanna adds, showing she has the Fire Crystal.

"I know," Defiler admits. "But I don't need to be alive to achieve my final goal."

"Then I'm not wasting any more‑" Hanna begins.

"Wait!" Shadow interrupts.

"Seriously?" Hanna questions.

"I want to know why he's in this dimension," Shadow reminds.

"It wasn't by choice," Defiler begins. "After the fall of Black Doom, there was a rush for the more powerful of us to take over as the leader of the Black Arms. The competition was long and fierce, but eventually, it came down to a duel between me and Black Death. However, before we could enact that duel, an… event happened, and me and my brood found ourselves in this dimension. Since then, we've roamed the galaxy, trying to find a way back. Eventually, we detected a signal from this planet that looked promising, so we followed it."

"That signal would be when Tails ended up stranded on Avalice, and Lilac and Carol helped him return, only to get stranded themselves," Shadow recalls.

"Maria got caught up in that too," Hanna adds. "The final battles were in the centre of Shuigang and in the Snowfields."

"That doesn't explain the event that led Black Defiler to this dimension," Shadow points out.

"You know what? I don't care," Hanna decides.

"I do," Shadow informs. "Black Defiler, what do you know of Black Death's attack on Mobius?"

"Only what I have seen in your mind," Defiler answers.

"Why is that relevant?" Hanna asks.

"Because just before that attack, the planet was split into several pieces by a mysterious event," Shadow explains. "Whatever it was, it was an incredible amount of energy."

"Enough to tear a planet to pieces and send people to other dimensions?" Hanna inquires.

"The only thing I know of that can do that is unbounded Chaos Control," Shadow continues.

"Maria mentioned that's how she got back to Avalice."

"That confirms my suspicions."

"Good. Can I kill him now?"

"Sure."

"Excellent."

Before Defiler can react, Hanna unleashes an intense fireball, vaporising the Black Arms leader in an instant, and blowing a sizeable hole in the wall behind.

"Feel better?" Shadow asks.

"Was a bit anti‑climactic, if I'm honest," Hanna shrugs. "Felt like playing some RPG with epic bosses, only to find the final boss is a one‑hit pushover."

"I wouldn't know. Now to destroy the ship."

"I'm open to suggestions."

"How long have we got?"

"Twenty‑five minutes."

Shadow thinks a moment. "We're going to go down with the ship."

"Now's not the time to mess with me."

"I don't mess with anyone."

"That's what I was afraid of."

"You're taking this very well."

"Death doesn't scare me. Also, I should have died at least five times by now. Technically did once."

"Me too."

"What did you technically die to?"

"Saving a planet by stopping a space station crashing into it. You?"

"Impaled on a ninjato. My heart stopped briefly from the shock."

"Must have been quite a shock."

"It was Maria who impaled me."

"She doesn't strike me as the type to do that."

"She was under mind control."

"We're wasting time."

"Yep."

"Admit you're scared to die."

"You first."

"Now that's out the way, let's get on with the job at hand."

"Agreed."

Hanna walks across the chamber, stopping about twenty feet from Shadow.

"What are you doing?" Shadow asks, confused.

"This transformation's a bit… explosive," Hanna explains. "Now, surrender to the Crystal."

Shadow closes his eyes, and allows the full power of the Water Crystal to flow through him. The hedgehog is surrounded by a steadily brightening azure glow. Moments later, Shadow transforms with an electric blue flash into an aqueous spiny beast a full ten feet tall, his eyes solid red, and his brain visible under his scalp.

"This is weird," Shadow opines, his voice like the crashing of waves. "I look like Chaos."

"I don't know who that is," Hanna informs.

"You're not impressed?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Hanna smirks, then unleashes the full power of the Fire Crystal. The transformation is instant and explosive: a dome of pure fire bursts out from Hanna's form, the flames bouncing off the walls and ceiling before dissipating.

Where Hanna previously stood is now the terrifying vulpine form of Blaze Kitsune, a three‑tailed fox of pure fire measuring fifteen feet from nose to tail, her coal‑black eyes burning with intense anger and righteous judgement.

" _This_ is impressive," Blaze growls, her voice that of a vengeful dæmon.

"I've seen better," Shadow smirks.

"And I'm holding back," Blaze replies.

"You should see me go Super sometime."

"Bet that can't beat me with nine tails."

"Enough talk: we have a ship to destroy."

"And twenty minutes to do it in. With these forms, that's enough."

* * *

"Fifteen minutes until atmospheric entry, Commander!" the radar operator reports.

"What's the progress on destroying that ship?" Torque asks.

"It'll still be in one piece when it hits the atmosphere," the operator reports.

Torque curses quietly in his native language.

"We should be down there, helping with the evacuation," Lilac restates, clearly unhappy about having to watch from the side‑lines.

"As I have told you seven times already, you're more valuable alive," Torque reminds. "I won't tell you again."

"I don't like you forcing me to sit idly by while hundreds of thousands of innocent people die," Lilac mutters.

"Let's get one thing straight," Torque explains sternly. "I don't like it any more than you do. But I don't have the luxury of being a hero to the people, someone who cannot do wrong. I am a military commander. I must make tough calls. And I made the call today to stop you getting yourself killed evacuating a city so you can live to save the world."

"Hundreds of thousands live in that city," Lilac reminds.

"Nothing compared to the hundreds of _millions_ you'll save in the future," Torque counters.

"That's not how heroes think," Lilac retorts, her patience wearing thin. "Carol will back me up on this."

"I agree with Torque," Carol reveals.

Lilac glares angrily at Carol.

"Oh, stop it already, will you?" Carol retorts. "You can't always be Little Miss Goody‑Blue‑Boots!"

"Don't ever call me that again," Lilac growls. "Why is it suddenly so wrong to want to help people, anyway?"

"You want to be the hero?" Carol snaps. "Go ahead. I won't stop you, and nor will Torque."

Carol leaves the bridge before Lilac can react.

"She's right, I won't stop you," Torque confirms.

"Good." Lilac attempts to leave the bridge, only to find her path blocked by a six‑strong security detail armed with tasers.

"They, on the other hand, _will_ stop you," Torque informs. "It's for your own protection."

"I won't forget this," Lilac vows as she allows herself to be handcuffed and escorted to the brig.

"Focus on the mission," Torque instructs the bridge crew. "How long before atmosphere strike?"

"Ten minutes," the radar operator answers.

"How much has the Black Comet's course been altered?"

"It will strike one mile west of the city," the operator informs. "Casualties forecast between five and fifty thousand."

"Still more than I'd like, but much more acceptable," Torque sighs with relief. "Good work, everyone. Recall the fleet, and return to patrol formation." _It's up to Hanna and Shadow now…_

* * *

Five minutes before atmospheric impact, Shadow and Blaze Kitsune arrive at the chamber in the heart of the Black Comet.

"We've not done enough," Shadow concludes. "It's taking us too long."

"I _knew_ it!" Blaze growls. "We wasted too much time walking and talking!"

"If only I had the damn Chaos Emeralds," Shadow sighs.

"Well, you don't."

Shadow looks at his wrists, the Inhibitor Rings still in place. "There's only one option."

"Your jewellery?" Blaze sneers.

"Inhibitor Rings," Shadow corrects. "They limit my power, so I don't exhaust myself too quickly."

"Ditch them."

"I plan to. You're holding back."

"I've never gone nine‑tails before. In fact, this is only my second time in this form."

"There's always a first time."

"I don't know if I can control it. I might go nova."

"We don't have a choice."

"I know."

A moment's silence passes as both prepare to unleash maximum power.

"Shadow?"

"Hm?"

"I'm scared."

"Me too."

Shadow removes his Inhibitor Rings and discards them. The lack of limiting allows the power to flow from the Water Crystal unrestricted, boosted to unthinkable levels by the sudden increase in Chaos energy building within the hedgehog. Within moments, Shadow is wreathed with ferocious icy blue flames, the Chaos and Elemental energies feeding and fuelling each other.

Blaze stops holding back, sprouting three new tails almost instantly. But as her power levels build, she hesitates. _I can't hold it, I must‑ No. I can't hold back, not even slightly: the survival of Shang Mu depends on it._ With a sudden surge, Blaze Kitsune ascends to maximum power, sprouting three more tails for a total of nine. Her pelt burns with the brilliance of the sun, the heat turning the floor black as coal as the temperature rises rapidly.

"Ready?" Shadow asks.

"No," Blaze answers.

"Tough."

Blaze closes her eyes. _Rob, I love you, and I'm sorry. Please understand why I'm doing this, and forgive me._

Shadow and Blaze surrender control, and unleash more energy than either has ever experienced before.

* * *

The Black Comet is engulfed in a swirling mass of orange and blue fire for just a second before detonating violently, scattering debris in all directions. The destruction is so comprehensive that any debris that enters the atmosphere burns up completely within seconds.

The brilliance of the explosion briefly turns night to day for the citizens of Shang Mu. Initially fearful, the population soon realises that the threat to their survival has passed. The city breathes a collective sigh of relief as the evacuation is aborted, and the citizens return to their homes.

No‑one notices the streak of blue light threaded with orange heading in the direction of Rage Ravine.


	27. Survival

"Commander, the Black Comet has been destroyed," the radar operator informs Torque.

"Any sign of Hanna or Shadow?" Torque asks.

The operator analyses all the readouts in front of her. "It's my regret to inform you that there is none."

"Their sacrifice will be remembered."

* * *

Ten minutes later, in the meeting room the group was originally briefed in, Maria and Tai enter to find Carol, Rouge, Omega, and Commander Torque present and waiting for them.

"Something bad has happened, hasn't it?" Maria asks, immediately coming to the correct conclusion.

"Please, take a seat," Torque asks softly.

Maria and Tai exchange worried looks, then take a seat each.

"I can report that the mission to destroy the Black Comet was a success," Torque begins solemnly. "The destruction was extremely effective: all the debris that entered the atmosphere burned up within seconds, and as a result, the city of Shang Mu experienced zero damage and zero casualties. The evacuation has been‑"

"Hanna and Shadow are dead, aren't they?" Maria interrupts, her voice shaking.

Torque hangs his head. "It is with great regret that I must confirm that to be true," he answers.

Maria nods an acknowledgement, wipes away a tear, then takes a deep breath. "It was going to happen one day," she whispers.

"All of you are free to remain on board until you're ready to return home," Torque assures. "I'll make sure the whole crew knows to address your needs and accommodate you where possible."

"Thank you, Commander," Rouge acknowledges.

"If you'll excuse me, I must return to my post," Torque informs as he stands. "If you need anything, please don't hesitate to contact me."

The group waits for Torque to leave the room before allowing the enormity of the news to hit them.

"I…" Maria begins.

Tai pulls Maria close to her in a tender hug. Unable to hold her emotions in check any longer, Maria clings to Tai tightly, shaking and crying uncontrollably. Tai remains calmer, softly stroking Maria's hair, and weeping in sympathy. Carol tries to maintain her composure, but a few seconds later, she too joins in the hug, shedding empathic tears of her own.

Rouge signals to Omega, and the two leave quietly to give the felines some privacy.

"It won't be the same without him," Rouge admits solemnly after the door closes behind them, fighting back the tears.

++Affirmative,++ Omega replies. ++Burning enemies will be less enjoyable.++

"Yeah," Rouge agrees.

++We should report to Commander Tower.++

"Later."

++Acceptable.++

* * *

Ten minutes later, Torque is in the brig, and has just broken the news to Lilac.

"Their deaths were avoidable," Lilac states sternly.

"In hindsight," Torque counters.

"How did Maria take it?"

"Surprisingly well, actually."

"That you saw."

"Lilac, not everyone can be saved," Torque protests. "Sometimes, it's necessary to sacrifice some lives to save a larger number. Today, when hundreds of thousands could have died, we kept the casualties to just two."

"The Black Arms don't count?"

"The Black Arms are mindless creatures, unable to survive without their leader."

"They were still living creatures."

Torque realises he won't win this argument. "I've arranged for your return to Avalice. A squad will arrive soon to escort you to a shuttle that will take you home to Dragon Valley. I advise you co‑operate with them."

Torque leaves before Lilac can respond. A minute later, the squad arrives as promised, and escorts Lilac to the hangar.

* * *

An hour later, the three felines finally emerge from the meeting room to find Torque waiting for them.

"I understand you wish to return home?" Torque asks softly.

"We agreed it would be best for Maria to be in familiar surroundings," Carol explains. "Where's Lilac?"

"I sent her home earlier," Torque answers.

"I'll talk her around," Carol promises.

Torque turns to Maria. "Once again, my most sincere apologies for your loss."

"It's not your fault," Maria sniffs. "Red Scarves… we don't have… a long life expectancy."

"I understand: it's the same for soldiers," Torque sympathises.

"I'd like to go home now," Maria decides.

"Then follow me."

* * *

Just before midnight, a Coalition shuttle lands outside Maria's house in Jade Creek. The three felines disembark, then watch as the shuttle takes off and returns to space.

"Are you two going to be OK?" Carol asks.

"It'll be difficult, but we'll be fine," Tai assures; Maria nods in agreement.

Carol hands Tai a small piece of paper, on which is written her phone number. "If either of you want to talk," she explains. "Also, don't tell Lilac I gave you this."

Tai takes the piece of paper. "Thanks."

"I should be heading home," Carol decides. "Hopefully, our next meeting will have a happier ending."

Maria and Tai watch as Carol returns to her bike, fires up the engine, then heads off into the night. Once the engine note has passed out of earshot, the couple heads into the house, and straight to the bedroom, where they settle down into a troubled sleep, Maria curled into a ball, Tai curled comfortingly around her.

* * *

Sunrise the following morning. Lilac leans on the balcony rail of her treehouse in Dragon Valley, looking out over the trees, re‑running the events of the day before through her head, still trying to work out a way the mission could have been accomplished without loss of life. Distracted by her thoughts, she doesn't notice Carol walk up beside her.

"Still trying to work out how everyone could have survived?" Carol asks.

Lilac jumps in surprise, but quickly regains her composure. "I know there's a way," she confirms.

"There wasn't, and you know it," Carol counters. "This is just you refusing to accept the realities of this world."

"Is it wrong to hope for a world in which the only cause of death is old age?" Lilac asks.

"It's the best thing to hope for," Carol assures. "Unfortunately, reality isn't so kind."

"Sorry for snapping at you yesterday," Lilac apologises.

"It's me who should be apologising to you," Carol replies. "And you should be apologising to Torque."

"I'll phone him later." Lilac pauses a moment. "How's Maria holding up?"

"Hanna's death hit her hard, but she'll get over it."

"I should go over and offer my condolences."

"I think it's better to leave her alone for a while. Besides, she has Tai."

"I'm glad she found someone."

"She deserves it."

For a few minutes, the two friends look out over the trees together.

"I think I'll go back to bed for a few hours," Carol yawns, heading back into the bedroom.

 _Y'know, that's not a bad idea._ Lilac turns to head into the treehouse, but as she takes a step, something thuds softly on the decking and slides into her feet. Instinct and training briefly take hold as she leaps back and into a combat stance, but she relaxes when she notices it's just a small hemp sack. Curious, she picks it up, opens it, and looks inside to find the Fire Crystal and the Water Crystal. _What on Avalice?_

Lilac looks up just in time to see a magnificently bushy white‑tipped fiery orange tail disappear into the trees. _Knew it._ Allowing herself a smug smile of satisfaction, she enters the treehouse.

* * *

Later that morning, Maria and Tai arrive at Red Scarves HQ, and head for the infirmary to break the bad news to Rob. Outside his room, they pause to gather themselves.

"I don't know if I can do this," Maria whispers.

"It's best he hears it from you," Tai assures.

"You're right, of course." Maria takes a deep breath. "Let's go in."

Maria and Tai enter the room to find Rob sat with his left arm in a sling, the shoulder a little swollen.

"Hey girls, wasn't expecting to see you today," Rob smiles in greeting. "What brings you here?"

"Well…" Maria starts.

"Bad news, huh?" Rob asks, dropping the joviality for a more serious tone.

"Very," Maria confirms. "It's not easy to say this, but‑"

"That's the paperwork sorted," Hanna Skarlett interrupts as she enters the room.

"Hanna! Don't inter‑" Maria begins in frustration, stopping suddenly when the truth hits her. Slowly, she turns to face her best friend. "H… Hanna?"

"Obviously," Hanna smirks.

Maria stares at Hanna in total disbelief for a few moments before throwing herself at the vixen and hugging her tightly. " _You survived!_ " the lynx cries happily.

"I always do," Hanna reminds, returning the hug. "Though I will admit, blowing up the Black Comet, I really did think that was me done for."

"You blew up a _comet_ ," Rob comments flatly.

"Spaceship, actually," Hanna corrects. "I'll fill you in later, when I don't have a lynx attached to me."

"Given how tightly she's hugging you, it might be a while," Rob smirks.

Tai clears her throat loudly.

"Sorry," Rob apologises.

"Not you," Tai informs. "Her," she adds, turning to Hanna.

"Look, I did what I had to‑" Hanna begins.

Tai slaps Hanna as hard as she can across the face. "Don't _ever_ upset Maria like that again," she growls.

Hanna takes a moment to check her jaw still works. "That was some slap," she compliments, rubbing her cheek.

"You deserved it," Maria comments as she breaks the hug. "Where's Shadow?"

"He's waiting at ours," Hanna answers. "And yes, I've already informed Rouge and Omega he's alive."

"Where are the Crystals?" Maria asks.

"In safe hands," Hanna answers cryptically.

"Did you happen to swing by Dragon Valley, by any chance?" Rob asks, venturing a guess.

"We're wasting time," Hanna decides, changing the subject. "Let's get out of here. Did you bring my ATV?"

"Maybe," Maria teases.

"Fine," Hanna sighs in resignation. "I swung by Dragon Valley and gave the Crystals to Lilac and Carol."

"Knew it," Rob smirks. "Come on, let's go home."

"And yes, we brought your ATV," Maria confirms, also smirking.


	28. Epilogue

Early afternoon, in the den in the Skarletts' house in Rage Ravine, Teams Dark and Red are finishing bringing each other and Rob up to speed over lunch, although Shadow is conspicuous by his absence.

"…the ship was engulfed in orange and blue fire," Hanna tells. "But it wasn't enough: we needed to push so far beyond anything we've… well, anything I've experienced anyway, to tear the ship apart. I expected the explosion to take us both out, but somehow, we survived. And I know that because my next memory is waking up in that crater outside. It took a few minutes to unscramble my brain, but eventually, I figured out where I was. Shadow was totally out of it, so I dragged him inside, stuck him in the spare room, then got a few hours' sleep myself before… Well, you know the rest already."

Rob takes a few moments to absorb the story. "It's an interesting tale," he begins, "but I really wish you'd show a bit more self‑preservation sometimes. Still, you're here, safe and well, and that's what matters. That, and a city was saved."

"A planet was saved," Hanna reminds, allowing herself a smug smile.

"It's not a competition," Rob chides.

"It's not like I'm going to sell out like Lilac did," Hanna counters. "In fact, I plan on telling as few people as possible."

"Not even the Scarves Leaders?" Rob asks.

"I'll tell them the minimum I can get away with," Hanna decides. "It was bad enough having to tell them about the Gotoshi Naisen: at least there, the glory was shared among five of us," she adds, screwing her nose up in disgust as she says the word 'glory'.

"You were happy enough to receive the praise heaped on all of us," Rob reminds.

"It was praise for completion of a successful mission," Hanna explains. "Once the debrief was over, I drew a line under the whole thing, and waited for the next mission."

"While noble, it doesn't hurt to soak up a little glory occasionally," Rouge opines. "My work with GUN has netted me a few medals I'm rather fond of."

"The only thing that matters to me in that respect is my rank in the Scarves," Hanna informs. "Which reminds me: I should try to get assigned to a Crimson mission."

"Again?" Maria asks. "Haven't you tried loads of times already, and the leaders always say 'No'?"

"And they're wrong every time," Hanna argues. "I'll keep asking until I get one."

Rob and Maria exchange knowing looks of amusement.

"Um… I'm confused," Tai admits quietly.

"I'll explain later," Maria assures.

"Did you find Shadow's Inhibitor Rings?" Rouge asks Hanna.

Hanna's ears twitch. "You can ask him yourself," she answers. "He's on his way down."

A second later, Shadow appears at the door at the bottom of the stairs, Inhibitor Rings in place, and showing absolutely no signs of fatigue despite having spent nearly half a day asleep. "Rouge, Omega, time to return home."

"Not going to thank us for our hospitality?" Hanna questions, unamused.

"Your hospitality has been sufficient for our needs," Shadow answers.

"That's his way of saying 'thanks'," Rouge assures.

Hanna makes to reply, then decides not to bother.

* * *

Half an hour later, the group is in front of the Genesis Portal that leads to GUN HQ, the Portal having been returned to full size ready for Team Dark to pass through.

"Well, this is us," Rouge begins, turning to the Red Scarves. "It's been an experience, that's for sure," she adds, unable to resist a bit of playful teasing.

"It's not been that bad, has it?" Maria replies in kind. "I know Meanie can be a pain, but the rest of us are fun."

"Thanks," Hanna interjects sarcastically.

Rouge allows herself a little chuckle. "I'm not going to lie: there were times it wasn't fun at all. But that's how such missions go. Aside from that, it's been a pleasure to meet you all, and hopefully, if we meet again, it won't end up with the safety of an entire world at stake."

++I agree with Rouge that it would be more enjoyable if we could hang out without facing almost certain death,++ Omega adds.

Everyone turns to Shadow, waiting for him to speak.

 _If I must._ "Despite the difficulties, it has been an honour to fight with you," Shadow admits.

"Zài jiàn," the Scarves acknowledge, using the old Mùyǔ form of Classic Yǔyán.

"Shī péi," Team Dark replies in the language native to Chun‑nan.

The Scarves watch as Team Dark disappears through the Portal, which closes behind them.

"Something tells me we'll be seeing them again," Maria admits.

"Yeah, I have that feeling too," Hanna agrees. "Let's go home."

* * *

Half an hour later, Hanna and Rob arrive back home unaccompanied, Maria and Tai having decided to head back to Jade Creek immediately. With their ATVs safely stored in the garage, Rob settles in the den to read, while Hanna elects to sunbathe for a couple of hours. The vixen exits the bedroom onto the balcony wearing only her most revealing bikini, expecting to find the balcony empty.

She was certainly _not_ expecting to see Sash Lilac in one of the two deck chairs. "Why are _you_ here?" the vixen growls.

"Thought I'd drop by after returning the Crystals to the Shang Tu Palace," Lilac explains without moving. "Also, technically, you're still in my custody."

"You're not taking me anywhere," Hanna snarls.

"I don't intend to," Lilac assures. "Now relax and take a seat: I'm only here to talk."

Reluctantly, Hanna takes a seat on the free deck chair, silently snarling in disgust when she notices Lilac is also wearing a bikini, though the dragoness's is much more modest. "Talk," the vixen grunts as she reclines, keeping her jealousy of Lilac's near‑perfect curvaceous figure to herself.

"I have to admit, your show of heroism yesterday has earned my respect," Lilac admits.

"I'm no hero," Hanna dismisses.

"No, not to the public," Lilac accepts. "But the actions you took are those a hero would take."

"I did what was necessary."

"Did you know you'd survive?"

Hanna hesitates a moment. "No."

"Then what you did was heroic."

"Shove it up your arse."

"No need for that."

"Let's get one thing straight," Hanna snaps. "I'm no hero. I have a mission, I complete it, I move onto the next one. That is what I do, unlike you, who milks her unbelievable fortune for all its worth."

"I didn't ask to be famous," Lilac reminds.

"But you're quite happy to receive all the glory and attention," Hanna snarls.

"Actually, that's not true," Lilac admits. "To be honest, I hate every minute of it."

The revelation takes Hanna by surprise. _Seriously?_ "Then why do you do it?"

"To pay the bills. Red Scarf training doesn't exactly open many career paths."

"Other than rejoining the guild. Not that you'd be welcome back anyway."

"On the contrary: the leaders would welcome me and Carol back without question," Lilac informs. "Well, all except Leader Julian, but then I don't think he ever liked the idea of having another dragon around anyway. Besides, I don't need his approval: it's four‑to‑one. They were less keen on welcoming Milla, but that's only because of her unusual powers: she'd still be welcome to join."

"All of which is meaningless, since you'll never return anyway."

"Correct."

"Besides, you already admitted to being on a permanent retainer," Hanna reminds.

"And a condition of that is having my face plastered on billboards across all three kingdoms," Lilac explains.

"So, it really is to pay the bills?"

"Correct."

"Huh." Hanna pauses a moment. "You want to know what I hate about you the most?"

"The fact I walked out of the Scarves on moral grounds?"

"No," Hanna corrects. "What I hate about you the most is the fact you live in permanent denial of the dark realities of this world. Your absolutist black‑and‑white morality has been challenged time and time again, and yesterday it should have finally been shattered, yet you cling to it like a kit clings to its mother. It's pathetic."

"It's not a bad thing to dream of a world where the only cause of death is old age."

"Reality ain't that simple, and it _certainly_ ain't fair. If life was fair, I wouldn't have spent twelve years in an orphanage while my mother was a social recluse and my father was slaved to a warmongering bastard. And Maria would have had a real childhood. And you would never have had to join the Red Scarves in the first place."

Lilac remains silent, knowing she has no argument to counter with.

"The truth sucks, and there ain't a thing you can do about it," Hanna continues. "You either live in denial like you, or you accept and deal with it, like me."

"Carol would agree with me," Lilac asserts.

"Liar," Hanna accuses. "Carol is a Tea, which means she knows how this world really works."

Lilac remains silent.

"Go on, admit I'm right," Hanna commands.

Lilac sighs deeply. "Yeah, you're right," she reluctantly admits.

"We're done here," Hanna decides. "Get dressed and go home."

"Gladly." Lilac stands and dresses quickly. "Oh, you can have this, by the way," she adds, tossing the straightjacket and its keys onto Hanna. "You're hereby no longer in my custody: you are a free woman."

"Thanks," Hanna growls insincerely.

"My pleasure." Lilac charges a Dragon Boost and disappears into the treeline, on her way back to Dragon Valley.

"She'll work it out one day," Hanna sighs to herself. "I just hope she's ready for it when she does." The vixen picks up the straightjacket and extends her claws to shred it, then hesitates. _No, I won't shred it: it could come in handy one day._ Hanna stows the straightjacket under the deckchair, and reclines under the gentle heat of the afternoon sun.


End file.
